Ichigo, Rey de los Vivos y los Muertos
by Ben56
Summary: Todos conocen la historia del Shinigami sustituto, que protege a todos sus seres queridos. en esta historia, nuevo destino recae sobre el, reencarnando en el un heroe legendario destinado a gobernar y proteger su mundo. su nueva fuerza le ayudara a superar cualquier obstaculo, el es el Rey Dragon de los Vivos y los Muertos.
1. Chapter 1

**BLEACH X DRAGON BLAZE: Ichigo, Rey de lo vivo y los muertos**

 **Bien aquí les traigo otra historia, estoy seguro que muchos pensaran que me estoy llenando de trabajo, y que al final no podre terminar si quiera una de las historias que ya publique. Lo sé y si es muy probable que eso pase, pero realmente termine emocionándome al escribir la primera historia, voy a tratar de terminarlas todas o al menos avanzarlas en lo más que pueda.**

 **De hecho posiblemente termine concentrándome más en esta y la primera historia, pero de todos modos avanzare con las otras dos. Estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes también tienen problemas a la hora de decidir cuál de sus historia subirán un nuevo capítulo, ahora entiendo aún mejor porque se demoran tanto, aunque yo soy paciente como muchos.**

 **Como sea, esta historia ha estado rondando mi cabeza, al principio no sabía que héroe de Dragon Blaze usar, pero termine escogiendo a Mortrono y Mercedez. En el juego ambos comparten una trágica historia de amor, la cual de inicio a la aventura. De hecho algunos personajes más aparecerán: los otros cuatro miembros de los Quinque Draco y también el Rey Gram el eterno némesis de Mortrono.**

 **Esta historia me fue inspirada en el crossover de Bleach y Kingdom Hearts "The One that Rage Under the Moon", actualmente solo van dos capítulos, pero quedara muy bien cuando avance más la historia.**

 **La idea es la misma al principio, pero añadiré a Mercedez reencarnada en Orihime, esto los hará más unidos y le dará un boost adicional a Orihime (no lo suficiente para que pueda pelear, pero mejorara su habilidad de para protegerse y para curar aparte de regresar el tiempo).**

 **Ichigo será fuerte, en el sentido que gracias a los recuerdos y experiencia en combate de Mortrono, podrá hacerle frente a enemigos que en la serie eran demasiado para el, en el nivel que se encontraba. Como Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, y otros siendo capaz de mantenerlos a raya con su destreza y habilidad, además no será tan despistado. Y a medida que avanza la historia recuperara más poder y habilidades de yo pasado, conservando sus habilidades del anime (su Zanpakuto, poderes vizards y algo de su herencia quincy)**

 **Ichigo manifestara su poder como Mortrono al principio (antes de ir a la Sociedad de Almas) con la forma de Mortrono (SSS); desde la saga Sociedad de Almas hasta el fin de la de la guerra contra Aizen, liberara su forma de Mortrono Deificado; en la saga del Agente perdido al recuperar sus poderes Shinigami tendrá su forma Deificada con la armadura del Purgatorio (de los atuendos para personaje); y finalmente este ultimo atuendo seguirá hasta su primera batalla con Yhwbach (no me acuerdo como se escribía su nombre) donde alcanzara la forma Trascendida.**

 **Eso sería todo, bueno eso y aparte de las parejas que ya explique en el primer capítulo de mi tercera historia. La pareja principal será Ichigo y Orihime, pero pienso añadir a Yoruichi, Neliel, Halibel y Rangiku.**

 **Bueno podemos empezar. Yo no soy dueño de nada, todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, solo me pertenece la idea para la historia y que quiero compartir con todos ustedes.**

 **-"** conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

*conversación con Zanpakuto desde su mundo interno*

(innformacion extra)

Capítulo 1: El Rey dormido

Muchas cosas pueden cambiar el destino de una persona, desde las más simples decisiones hasta cosas más complicadas, en esta historia el destino de "aquel que protege" cambiara por el bien de aquellos a quienes el ama, y un nuevo poder le dará la fuerza que el necesitara para enfrentar los grandes males que amenazaran su hogar, familia y a su amada.

En un hospital en la ciudad de Karakura, podemos ver la escena que da inicio a la historia. en la sala parto una mujer de deslumbrante belleza, pelo color castaño claro largo y sedoso, que actualmente se encuentra en una cama del hospital, cansada después de su labor de parto para dar a luz a su primer hijo. Ella es Masaki Kurosaki; fuera de la sala viendo a los doctores atendiendo a su hijo recién nacido, se encontraba un hombre de contitución musculosa atlética, de pelo negro corta en punta, con un poco de barba y ojos negros, con un polo blanco y pantalones negros y zapatos cafés. El es Isshin Kurosaki (antes Shiba).

Viendo desde la ventana de la puerta de la sala de emergencias, Isshin estaba preocupado, al nacer su hijo parecía estar pasando por complicaciones. Pero los doctores no sabían cual era el problema, Isshin tenía una sospecha por eso estaba esperando aun conocido para preguntarle y que ojala tuviera una solución, entonces dos personas llegaron un hombre y un gato negro. El hombre con pelo color beige con un mechón en medio de la frente y ojos grisáceos, vistiendo un kimono verde, un sombrero a rayas blanas y verdes y un abrigo verde oscuro y unas sandalias de madera.

-"Isshin, ya estamos aquí" dijo el gato con una voz masculina, -"Kisuke, Yoruichi gracias por venir" dijo Isshin.

Los llegados son Kisuke Urahara y el gato es Yoruichi Shihoin, junto a Isshin, los tres son especiales ya que los tres son Shinigamis exiliados. Incluso Yoruichi quien prefiere tener una forma de animal en vez de un gigai humano normal, aunque esta pensando cambiar a uno, ambos vinieron rápidamente cuando Isshin los llamo.

-"Ichigo nació, pero al parecer no se encuentra bien y los doctores no saben qué hacer" decía Isshin preocupado, -"Seguro me llamaste para ver si sabia cual era problema ¿no?" pregunto Kisuke, -"Basta Urahara, ahora no es el momento, si sabes que es lo que sucede entonces habla" dijo molesta Yoruichi.

-"Lo unicó que puedo opinar, es que las esencias de los poderes Shinigami, Hollow y Quincy están peleando por el control dentro del alma del pequeño Ichigo. A este paso, no importa cual gane, el pequeño niño morirá pues no podrá soportarlo" dijo con expresión seria, ante esto Isshin puso su mano en su frente y Yoruichi tambien estaba preocupada.

-"Kisuke, hay algo que puedas hacer, Masaki y yo no podríamos soportar la perdida de nuestro primer hijo" rogo Isshin, -"¡Tranquilo Isshin!¡Yo! Kisuke Urahara tengo la resp- AAGGHHH" dijo el excéntrico pero fue interrumpido por un zarpazo en la cara por parte de Yoruichi.

-"Deja de bromear, si puedes hacer algo ¡Hazlo!" le recrimino el gato, -"No tenias que arañarme Yoruichi-san, como sea, creo que hay algo que podemos intentar" dijo Kisuke mientras se recomponía y sacaba un pequeño contenedor de su kimono.

Era un contenedor piramidal de vidrio con la base de color negro y la tapa transparente, dentro de había una flama de color naranja, Isshin y Yoruichi se quedaron viendo el objeto sin expresión alguno.

-"Tal vez esto pueda ayudar al pequeño a estabilizar su espíritu, esperemos que sea suficiente, aunque no se cómo vamos meterlo en su espíritu", dijo mientras sostenía el contenedor.

Cuando fue a abrirlo, la llama se encendió con gran fuerza. Los tres retrocedieron un poco, entonces la llama tomo la forma de un dragón en llamas estirando las alas y voló en dirección de la sala de partos, atravesando todo objeto solido se detuvo justo encima del recién nacido y descendió en su pecho entrando dentro de su cuerpo.

-"Muy bien, eso fue inesperado" comento casualmente Kisuke, Isshin por otra parte lo agarro del cuello de su kimono –"¡Kisuke!¡Qué se supone qué era eso más te vale que no sea otro de tus experimentos!"

-"Yo también quiero saber qué era eso, cuando lo abriste y se encendió en llamas, sentí un enorme poder y también me pareció oír una voz femenina dijo " _Ya estoy aquí, mi Señor_ "" comento Yoruichi, después de liberarse del agarre de Isshin, Kisuke se arreglo la ropa.

-"Si eso iba a explicar. Eso que había traído era un alma, pero es una muy diferente, no sé cuándo ni donde apareció. Pero sise que tiene voluntad propia, ha estado deambulando por toda la ciudad buscando algo, no sé qué es lo que busca pero en esencia es similar a una Zanpakto. Otra cosa aún más extraña, es que tiene una enorme cantidad de poder, no lo llamaría Reiatsu pero si es similar, y su nivel de poder está a la par con la Zanpakto del Supremo Comandante Yamamoto" dijo el dejando sorprendidos a ambos.

-"Debes estar bromeando, esa pequeña flama es tan poderosa como Ryujinjaka, no es posible" dijo incrédula Yoruichi.

-"En esencia y poder estan a la par, pero eso no es todo. Cuando la ví por primera vez, la estuve vigilando, como cualquier alma empezo a atraer Hollows. pero todos los Hollows de menor rango que trataban de acercarle se encendian en fuego, los más cautelosos se mantenían lejos de ella, lo que me hizo decidir atraparla para estudiarla fue un día en que un Hollow Adjuchas apareció en frente de esta, tratando devorarla se le lanzo encima y la pequeña flamita aumento en fuerza, y de la nada las llamas a su alrededor tomaron la forma de la cabeza de un dragón, abriendo la boca lanzo llamas al Hollow el cual aulló de dolor mientras se quemaba. Cuando termino de quemarse no quedaron rastros del Reiatsu" relato Kisuke.

-"Me estás diciendo que algo, que no solo no sabes que es sino que también que es incontrolable y muy poderoso, ahora está dentro de mi hijo. Y ¿no sabes cómo sacarlo?" dijo cada vez más irritado Isshin.

-"Si más o menos, pero esperemos que esa llama resuelva la situación, lo peor hubiera sido no hacer nada al respecto y dejar sufrir al pobre niño" dijo callando a Isshin, Yoruichi también centro su atención en el pequeño, esperando lo mejor.

 **Mundo interno de Ichigo**

Dentro del alma del pequeño Ichigo, las tres esencias espirituales que heredo de sus padres directa e indirectamente, se enfrente para lograr el control de su mundo interno poniendo en peligro su vida. De los tres: podemos ver al espíritu de una Zanpakto, una mujer con cabello color negro con puntas rojas y ojos amarillos, vistiendo un kimono negro y un obi color rojo carmesí con su vestimenta sucia por la batalla que estaba librando, y una larga katana color negro. Jadeando de cansancio apoyada en una rodilla y su katana clavada en el suelo; el segundo es un Hollow con forma humanoide de 1.90m, su cuerpo color blanco con un hoyo en su pecho, con un rostro de cráneo humano con forma de mascara con y unos cuernos planos delgados a los lados de su cabeza apuntando al frente y cabello color naranja largo hasta la cintura, con ambos brazos con forma de espada. Con algunos cortes en el cuerpo; y por último la esencia Quincy, era un hombre de aspecto mayor con cabello café oscuro hasta la parte superior de la espalda con unos lentes naranja y con una capa negra raída hasta los pies que se mantiene hondeando por algún tipo de briza, con una espada bastarda echa de luz con bordes azules. Algo agotado por la batalla.

-"No permitiré que me alejes de mi compañero se cuales sean tus intenciones" replico la mujer mientras se reincorporaba, "No podrás hacer nada, no dejare que se convierta en un sucio Shinigami y una vez que termine contigo me desharé de esa peste Hollow" respondió la esencia Quincy.

-" **hhhhhhhhhhhhhh** " fueron los incomprensibles sonidos del Hollow.

Reanudando su batalla espada choco con espada, ninguno de los tres cedía y trataban de matarse el uno al otro, de repente la Zanpakto y el Hollow fueron atrapados por cuerdas de luz blanca, la Zanpakto al ver esto trato de liberarse pero fue inútil.

-"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" preguntaba ella tratando de liberarse, -"Terminando con esto, no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esta batalla, una vez termine de controlar el mundo interno lidiare contigo y el Hollow" dijo el espíritu Quincy mientras se daba la vuelta.

-"¡No no no no no no no, esto no puede terminar así!" gritaba la mujer mientras trataba de liberarse.

Todo parecía perdido, pero de repente el escenario del mundo interno cambio, lo que al principio era un simple mundo vasto y amplio con cielo y una superficie reflejante. Ahora cambio a un paisaje de praderas con montes pequeños, llenos de arbustos y flores, también había rocas como ruinas antiguas. La sorpresa esta dibujada en la cara de los tres presentes, que no sabían que había pasado.

-"¿Qué significa esto? Ningún truco te salvara Zanpakto, este mundo es m-"culpaba a la mujer el Quincy pero entonces, -" **¡SUFICIENTE!"** dijo una voz femenina con gran autoridad.

Todos miraron al cielo viendo un bola de fuego caer, el impacto fue enfrente de ellos destruyendo las ataduras sobre la Zanpakto y el Hollow, el Quincy levanto su brazo para cubrirse del impacto. Entonces la figura de revelo, era una mujer con el pelo rubio con puntas rojas y ojos anaranjados con pupilas verticales. Su atuendo consistía en un chaleco con hombreras todo de color negro encima de una top tubular desde sus pechos copa D hasta la parte superior de su esbelta cintura dejando ver su ombligo, en la parte inferior llevaba unos pantalones negros de cuero con un cinturón café de evilla plateada y unas botas metálicas hasta las rodillas de color negro, en su mano derecha llevaba una espada medieval larga plateada, con guardia dorada y mango café con pomo dorado. Estaba levitando, lentamente se puso enfrente de los otros tres.

-"¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?" dijo el espíritu Quincy.

-"No tengo nada que responderte a ti, se pusieron a luchar dentro del mundo interior espiritual de un recién nacido, sin saber que lo estaban matando. Ni tu ni los otros tiene derecho sobre su alma, no permitiré que sigan amenazando su vida, este nuevo ser vivo nacido en este nuevo mundo. Que está destinado a ser el Rey del Mundo, ahora está bajo mi protección" declaro la mujer rubia.

El primero en atacar fue el Hollow quien se lanzo a empalarla con sus brazos espada, la mujer solo levanto su mano izquierda haciendo que llamas rodearan al Hollow en una esfera de fuego, los otros dos solo podían ver. El espíritu Zanpakto no se movió de su lugar, pero el Quincy retrocedió haciendo distancia del lugar donde estaba la recién llegada. La esfera comenzó a reducirse de tamaño hasta una pelota de soccer, después las llamas desapareció dejando solo la máscara con cuernos del Hollow, la cual la rubia atrapo.

-"Me gustaría deshacerme de ti vestía sin cerebro, pero hasta yo se que siempre es bueno tener un haz bajo la manga, tal vez le seas útil a mi rey" dijo mirando la máscara, la cual se desvaneció en llamas negras en su palma, luego observo al hombre con los lente y la espada de luz.

-"No sé quién eres, pero esta alma estará bajo mí protección, una vez que la domine me desharé de ti también" dijo mientras concentro sus energías e invoco las mismas cuerdas de Reishi para inmovilizar a la rubia.

Las cuerdas se ataron a sus muñecas, talones, cuello y torso. Viéndola atada comenzó a caminar al centro del mundo interior donde había un santuario, sin embargo se detuvo cuando escucho el sonido del crepitar de las llamas.

-"Crees que estas patéticas cuerdas pueden detenerme" comentaba la rubia mientras las cuerdas de Reishi se quemaban en sus llamas, -"déjame mostrarte como se hace" finalizo. Y entonces pilares de llamas se aferraron a las manos del Quincy.

El espíritu Quincy quedo inmovilizado, los pilares de llamas se convirtieron en cadenas sujetadas al suelo, después de eso la rubio centro su atención en la Zanpakto. Quien levanto su espada para defenderse.

-"Yo no pienso rendirme, si tu también me quieres arrebatar a mi compañero, peleare contigo" dijo cansada, -"tranquila, no tengo razones para tratar de sublevarte, podemos compartir este lugar. Después de todo, mi único deseo es servir al nuevo Rey como lo he hecho siempre" dijo la rubia calmando a la Zanpakto.

-"entonces responde ¿Quién eres y a que te refieres con eso del Rey del Mundo?" pregunto a la rubia, -"esa información no te la puedo dar, en cuanto a quien soy, mi nombre es Death Flare "respondió la rubia.

Bajando su espada, la espada volteo a ver al espíritu Quincy, quien trataba de liberarse, tanto ella como Death Flare caminaron en su dirección hasta estar enfrente.

-"¿Qué harás con él?" pregunto la Zanpakto, meditando por un rato la rubio hablo -"no me interesa matarlo, así que lo mantendré encerrado, y tal vez absorba su esencia para mi Rey. Todo sirve de una u otra forma" levantando su mano, las cadenas jalaron al espíritu Quincy dentro de un pozo que se creó dentro del mundo interior, una vez dentro se cerró con una tapa metálica.

-"Todavía quiero una respuesta respecto a porque te refieres a mi compañero como Rey" pregunto la Zanpakto, -"te preocupas mucho por él, se noto que lo quieres, yo también lo quiero. Y por eso tú y yo debemos apoyarlo a superar los desafíos que lo esperan" dijo Death Flare, luego comenzó a caminar al santuario o más bien mausoleo en el centro seguida de la Zanpakto.

Llegando a la puerta, Death Flare la abrió, y dentro había algo que impacto a la Zanpakto. El santuario era enorme por una razón, había un enorme dragón occidental con escamas naranjas y cuernos negros, estaba dormido usando sus enormes alas para cubrirse junto con su cola larga acabada en punta.

-"esto que vez aquí es lo que estaba buscando, este es el nucleó del alma de nuestro Rey, cuando despierte recordara que fue un Rey en el pasado y cuál es su deber. Lo cual no cambiara quien es el ahora" dijo Death Flare mientras posaba su mano izquierda en la mandíbula inferior del dragón, luego observo a la Zanpakto invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

Algo dudosa se acerco y también poso su mano en la bestia, entonces todo un torrente de recuerdos empezó a fluir en su cabeza. Pudo ver a un hombre con los ojos cerrados cubierto en una armadura negra, una espada medieval larga con empuñadura dorada y mango café como la de Death Flare en su mano derecha, lo más resaltante fue su cabello el cual estába en llamas de color naranja y una majestuosa corona dorada en su cabeza. Ella se quedo viéndolo, el estaba de pie flotando entonces abrió los ojos, dejando ver so ojos rojo con pupila como la de un…dragón, eran ojos de un dragón.

Cuando ambos cruzaron sus miradas, ella sintió una gran felicidad que al principio la sorprendió, el hombre frente a el se puso frente a ella y la abrazo. Ella correspondió abrazándolo también, así estuvieron un rato, justo cuando sintió que regresaba en sí misma, se aferro con más fuerza y susurro una palabra -"Ichigo".

-"veo que lograste conectarte con él, ¿no es así?" pregunto Death Flare, mientras observaba a la Zanpakto abrazar la mandíbula del dragón, sacándola de su trance.

-"si, pude ver y sentir todo, un alma tan noble y poderosa. El es mi Rey, y le ayudare a proteger todo lo sea importante para el" dijo con determinación mientras dejaba de abrazar al dragón.

-"ambas lo haremos, esta es una segunda oportunidad, y al parecer no es el único al que se le dio una" comento silenciosamente la rubia.

-"Mi nombre es Zangetsu, será un honor pelear a tu lado Death Flare, y sobretodo servirte a ti Ichigo" con esas últimas palabras ambas se abrazaron al dragón y el santuario se cerró.

Afuera del mundo interior, el pequeño niño se recupero y comenzó a llorar como todo buen recién nacido, calmándose cuando fue envuelto en unas sabanas. El doctor llamo al padre para que pudiera entrar, le entrego al niño en sus brazos, y ahora que Masaki estaba despierta Isshin le entrego al pequeño. Ambos notaron que el poco cabello de Ichigo era naranja, y de hecho era de un tono naranja muy acentuado como fuego.

Kisuke y Yoruichi estaban aliviados de que el pequeño sobrevivió, pero intrigados por la pequeña flama, solo quedaba esperar que no sucediera nada malo.

Un suceso similar a este sucedió en otro hospital con una pequeña niña recién nacida, donde una esfera color gris y rojo se fundió con ella. emitía un leve pero fuerte pulso, que parecía llamar a algo o alguien. Su hermano cuidaba con mucho cariño a su pequeña hermana, pero ante el abuso que sufrían por sus padres no dudo en escapar con su hermanita, a la pequeña ciudad de Karakura.

Asi el que "protege" pasó a ser "Rey", y el no fue el único pues aquella que se enamoro perdidamente de ese rey, también ha renacido. Solo el tiempo dirá se su trágico idilio se repetirá o si esta vez podrán alcanzar juntos la felicidad que tanto buscaban.

 **Bueno eso es todo para el primer capítulo, estoy seguro que muchos me dirán que fue muy cliché en algunos puntos, y esto que corregí casi todos los errores ortográficos de esta historia.**

 **Bueno esta idea la tuve por un buen tiempo en la cabeza, al principio quería usar a Auscuro como el héroe reencarnado en Ichigo, pero Mortrono me pareció perfecto para la historia. El es el más fuerte de los Quinque Draco (en términos de fuerza y destreza, porque en habilidad con espada Espectrogris es más fuerte) y fue el primero en alcanzar la trascendencia matando a dos titanes solo con blandir su katana, eso me ayudo a elegir.**

 **Ahora los principales sucesos que cambiare serán: 1.- Masaki no morirá, entiendo que este es el principal motivo que formo a Ichigo para ser un guardian, pero no me atrevo a dejar que eso le pase a Masaki; 2.- Ichigo en forma Mortrono Trascendido será superior en poder a Yhwach (incluso si el uso su Almighty, el no podrá ganarle) pero esto lo explicare cuando llegue al arco final, literalmente pienso que Tite Kubo hizo demasiado fuerte a ese último personaje, por eso las habilidades de Mortrono (como personaje de historia) ayudaran a Ichigo a hacerle frente. Pensaba añadir las sagas de relleno pero mejor no.**

 **Esta es mi cuarta historia, voy a empezar a hacer el segundo capitulo del crossover de Brave Frontier y Senran Kagura, y después tal vez haga el segundo de esta o el otro crossover Dargon Blaze y Maken-Ki.**

 **Eso seria todo, como siempre dejen sus cometarios, Adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach X Dragon Blaze: Ichigo, Rey de los Vivos y lo Muertos**

 **Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de esta historia, decidí hacer el siguiente de esta en vez de seguir, por orden, con el crossover de Dragon Blaze y Maken-Ki.**

 **Esta historia ha tenido buenos reviews (no importa cuantos hayan sido), eso me anímo más. Pero todavia no llegare a la parte de Ichigo conociendose con Rukia (el primer capítulo del manga y anime), o tal vez si pero lo haria más largo.**

 **Agradezco a Isaih (guest) y Arraia por sus reviews, realmente te anima mucho a seguir escribiendo, y tambien me alegro y agardezco a los que han marcado esta historia como una de sus favoritas.**

 **Sin nada más que decir empecemos, no soy dueño de Bleach ni de Dragon Blaze, solo me pertenece la idea para la historia y estoy tomando prestado los personajes.**

 **-"** conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

*conversación con Zanpakuto desde su mundo interno*

(informacion extra)

 **Capítulo 2: Vigilando al Nuevo Rey y Recuerdos de una Vida Pasada**

 **POV Kisuke**

Soy Kisuke Urahara, escribo esto para registrar los sucesos de mayor importancia, a mí parecer, que ocurren en la ciudad de Karakura. La entrada de hoy es sobre el primer hijo de Isshin Kurosaki (antes Shiba) y Masaki Kurosaki, su nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki.

El niño es en teoria un hibrido entre Shinigami y Quincy, posiblemente tambien parte Hollow, lo cual lo puso en peligro debido a las naturalezas opuestas de los tres poderes. Para poder ayudar a estabilizar su espíritu sugerí el uso de una esencia que habia capturado días atrás, el resultado fue un éxito, el niño esta saludable y no presente ningún problema. O al menos eso creí.

Si bien no presenta ningún problema de salud, además de tener un color de cabello naranja rojizo, es capaz de ver entidades espirituales lo cual es normal debido a su herencia. Pero más extraño es su fuerza espiritual, no solo es enorme si no que tambien esta bajo su control, es como si inconscientemente suprimiera su Reiatsu sin alterar sus alrededores y a cualquiera que este cerca de él. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

El niño tiene temperamento pero solo cuando realmente se enoja, mayormente es calmado y siempre trata de ayudar en la casa, aunque a veces muestra estar muy atento a sus alrededores, tambien a desarrollado desconfianza en mí lo que me hace preguntar si tiene algo en mí contra.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la familia Kurosaki creciera, Masaki volvio a quedar embarazada, y a la edad de 4 años Ichigo se convirtio en hermano mayor de dos mellizas. Llamadas Yuzu y Karin, Karin tenia cabello negro como su padre y Yuzu color castaño más oscuro que el de su madre, y su hermano mayor siempre estaba cerca para cuidarlas inclosu su gran poder espiritual parecia envolverlas como un manto manteniendolas a salvo y abrigadas, incluso de lejos pues el tenia su propio cuarto.

Con el pasar del tiempo, a los 10 años Ichigo se desarrollo como cualquier niño, teniendo algunos problemas con otros niños que se burlaban del color natural de su cabello, pese a todas las burlas el nunca se peleaba con ellos. Pero no era lo mismo cuando los "más rudos" trataban de darle una paliza, en esos momentos…bueno incluso yo tuve pena de esos niños, pero eso no me explicaba como es que el sabia defenderse tan bien y sin lastimarlos tanto. Debido a que el era calmado nunca tuvo problemas en la primaria con nigún profesor , y como sabian que el nunca peleaba a menos que lo molestaran primero sabian que no era su culpa.

Otros importantes sucesos, al parecer es bien respetado por las almas de los muertos que aún rondan por el pueblo, tanto niños como adultos son amigos de él y algunos incluso la primera vez que lo ven se arrodillaban ante él, lo cual confundia al pequeño. Tambien se a encontrado por primera vez con Hollows, pero extrañamente mucho de ellos dudan al principio en atacarlo, lo suficiente para que Yoruichi acbe con ellos pues ella siempre vigila al pequeño cuando se encuentra con el.

Pero el más impactante suceso ocurrio el 17 de julio en día lluviosos cuando él regresaba a casa con su madre despues de sus clases de artes marciales, habia empezado a ir desde los 9 años y ya habia echo algunos amigos ahí especialmente con una niña casi de su edad llamada Tatsuki, cuando termino sus clases ambos se dirjian a casa por un camino cerca de un rio. Al parecer el pequeño Ichigo vio lo que el creia era una niña jugando muy cerca del borde y no dudo en correr para tratar de salvarla, Masaki le gritaba que se detuviera pues al parecer era una trampa de un Hollow con habilidades mimicas conocido como Grand Fisher, ante el peligro que corria su hijo Masaki no dudo en ir a protegerlo.

Según el reporte de Yoruichi, Masaki logro atrapar a su hijo y retroceder a tiempo y no ser alcanzado por las garras del Hollow, pero por alguna razón sintio que algo drenaba su fuerza espiritual por lo que no podia atacar o defenderse. Lo que ocurrio despues es algo que sorprendio a Yoruichi y cuando me lo describio no le hubiera creido si no fuera porque incluso yo lo sentí, ella vio como Ichigo aún en los brazos de su madre dio un grito de ira y entonces llamas de gran temperatura rodearon a la madre y al niño, las cuales literalmente hicieron un campo libre de humedad bajo la lluvia e hizo retroceder al Hollow, Ichigo salio del abrazo de su madre y se acerco al borde del circulo de fuego mirando con odio al Hollow. Despues las llamas rodearon el cuerpo del niño, y cuando desaparecieron Ichigo tenia su cabello naranja rojizo en llamas y lo que parecia una corona dorada en su cabeza.

Mientras esto sucedia, yo me encontraba en mi tienda y pudo sentir un enorme poder espiritual, era perturbador en especial por que se podia palpar una gran furia en el.

Siguiendo con la historia. Al parecer el Hollow fue lo suficientemente estupido para pensar que podria al menos comerse al niño y trato de atraparlo con sus garras, pero no esperaba que el niño agarrara su garra de su muñeca y se la arrancara de un jalón sin niguna dificultad, tal acción sorprendio a Yoruichi y Masaki. El Hollow aullo de dolor y escapo rapidamente. Ichigo se mantuvo observandolo escapar, despues de que se fuera, cualquiera que fuera el poder que se manifesto se fue y el pequeño se desmayo. Masaki se acerco rapidamente tratando de hacerlo reaccionar y luego lo levanto y corrio a la casa, el niño durmio hasta el medio día del 18 de julio, y cuando el desperto al parecer no recordaba nada de lo sucedido es noche.

Ya ha pasdo un tiempo desde ese suceso, y al parecer algo a cambiado en el niño, aun es amigable con su familia y amiga Tatsuki Arizawa, pero su semblante es más serio ahora. Al parecer a estado experimentando unos extraños sueños por las noches, según lo que me conto Isshin pues su hijo suele contarles acerca de ellos, en sus sueños el ve atravez de los ojos de alguien más, esta persona es lider de un grupo de 5 personas y estan en guerra con una criatura parecida a un monstruo con alas y ojos amarillos, la persona atravez de quien el ve es la encargada de enfrentarlo para ganar tiempo a sus compañeros quienes planeaban sellarlo con un hechizo pues según la amiga de este sujeto y quien le encomendo la misión le dijo que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarlo. El dijo que al final del sueño, cada mienbro del grupo perdio mucho y se separaron, salvo el sujeto y su amiga que aún mantenian contacto pero cada uno vivia una diferente vida.

Solo puedo suponer que es un efecto secundario de lo que sea que desperto en el niño aquella noche, sea lo que sea no parece algo malo, aunque otro cambio que ha tenido es que a veces pareciera que el busca algo o a alguien, lo hace de forma inconsiente, solo mira por la ventana o entre la muchedunbre.

Estos son los sucesos más relevantes, y debo decir que es un alivio que al parecer la Sociedad de Almas no esta interesada, aunque todo podria complicarse si alguien del escuadron 12 fuera designado a la ciudad de Karakura. Lo únnico que puedo hacer es seguir observando el desarrollo del niño, añadire cualquier otra entrada a medida que suceda otras cosas, lo que me preocupa más es la falta de actividad por parte de Aizen.

 **POV Ichigo**

abro mis ojos y me encuentro cayendo del cielo a la tierra, al parecer lo hize desde la atmosfera o estoy bajando a gran velocidad pues estoy en llamas, o más bien esta persona lo esta yo solo veo atravez de sus ojos lo que al parecer son rezagos de sus memorias.

Al impactar en la tierra puedo sentirla temblar, el paisaje frente a mis ojos es hermoso con praderas con diferentes plantas, arbustos, arboles y rocas. El crater del lugar donde "aterrice" es levemente hondo, sale humo y hay algunas piedras enrojecidas por el fuego que arde alrededor. Él sujeto mira a su alrdedor y luego observa a lo lejos, pareciera que se percato de algo, sea lo que sea lo a hecho enojar.

-"¿Como ha podido ocurrir esto?" dice él, debe ser algo grande para que este tan sorprendido, y al parecer quiere arreglarlo el mismo.

No paso más de un minuto y vuelvo a volar por el aire, estoy volando en dirección a un bosque espeso, las hojas negras de los arboles le dan un aspecto sombrio y puedo sentir una extraña pero familiar presencia oscura similar a la de ese demonio que este y sus amigos enfrentaron en mis anteriores sueños, solo que esta muy debil. Y no solo eso, tambien lo estaba él, la mayoria de los sueños en los que el es esta persona, era muy poderoso y por su forma de comportarse tal vez tenia solo 15 o 16. Pero ahora su poder habia disminuido, no lo suficiente como para considerarlo debil, pero si habia disminuido considerablemente, y al parecer habia madurado un poco pero aún se sentia joven.

Los multiples sueños que he tenido donde estoy personificando o más bien viviendo estos recuerdos de esta persona me han dado algo de información: primero, este sujeto es, de alguna forma, un dragón y al parecer uno de los cinco Reyes de todos los dragones, sin embargo el fue reconocido como el lider por los otros cuatro; Segundo, al parecer el habia heredado un rol importante para el cual los "antiguos dioses" lo habian creado; y Tercero: fue conocer el nombre de la que era su mejor amiga, llamada Eureka.

Actualmente seguimos volando a gran velocidad por el cielo, pero entonces entramos al bosque, aún flotando y moviendonos rapidamente hasta que diviso un grupo de personas armadas al frente. Cuando nos acercamos más puedo distinguir que la mayoria son mujeres con algunos hombres entre ellaas y que no son humanos, tienen orejas alargadas en las puntas como…¿elfo?, todos llevan armadura negra con ojos rojos y varios colores de cabello entre rubio y rosa.

Por lo que veo parecen sorprendidos de vernos, ademas siento levemento la presencia oscura en ellos, y algunos nos atacan sin siquiera mediar palabra. Aunque no es como si pudieran herirnos, la verdad no hemos perdido tanto poder. Despues de acabar con el primer grupo sale el siguiente, pero parce que él sujeto va a tratar de disuadirlos con palabras en lugar de la espada.

-"Como el verdadero Rey de estas tierras ¡Exigo que me dejen pasar!" dice él con autoridad.

-"¡Detengalo!" grita uno del grupo, al parecer el conflicto es inevitable.

La batalla acaba rapido, pues el sujeto no solo es tan rapido que puede aparecer a gran velocidad cerca de sus enemigos y acabarlos con su espada sino que tambien les cae encima como un meteorito matando al primer pobre diablo que este en el lugar del impacto y mandando a volar a los que esten cerca.

Despues de acabar con ellos seguimos avanzando, hasta que llegamos con la que parece ser la lider de estos "elfos". Ella tiene el pelo color celeste con un ojo rojo pues el derecho tiene un parche negro, esta armada con una espada bastarda media larga y un escudo que tiene forma de calavera humana de color rojo y en las cuencas unas esferas amarillas. Hay otras elfas con ella aramadas con arcos, dagas, algunas tienen baculos como de hechicero. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que en medio del grupo, tirada en el piso desmayada esta una hermosa mujer de 14 o 15 años, con pelo café grisaceo, lleva una diadema en la cabeza y viste un vestida de realeza rojo de falda larga y manga corta el cual se abre a nivel del antebrazo mostrando sus hombros y escote de su buen desarrollado busto, la falda esta subida un poco lo que deja ver los pequqeños zapatos rojos que lleva junto unas medias larga color blanc. Su rostro con los ojos cerrados es cautivantemente hermoso, pareciera que duerme apaciblemente.

Ahora lo entendia, estos "elfos" habia raptado a esta….pincesa, y no se porque pero el solo pensar que le pasara algo me hace sentir tanta furia, aunque no la conozca….yo quiero protegerla.

-"¿Qué asuntos tienen ustedes aquí? ¿Por qué abandonaron su deber de vigilar el mundo oscuro? ¡Regresa a cumplir con tu obligación!" fueron las palabras que dijo él a la lider.

-"Rey ¿?, ¿Por qué ahora te interesas en los asuntos de los humanos?" pregunto ella. Por alguna razoón siempre que mencionan su nombre no puedo escucharlo.

-"No soporto la idea de que la oscuridad corrompa algo tan hermoso" respondio él, y concuerdo ni yo permitiria eso.

-"¡Ja ja ja! Que gracioso. El inmortal Rey de lo Dragones, cautivado por una mujer humana" dijo ella, no pude evitar sonrojarme yo…..yo…..yo…yo soy este sujeto, y esa mujer….¿Quien es?.

-"Haz perdido tu derecho a ser Rey" dijo la lider y de inmediato comenzamos a pelear, y al parecer creo que me enoje por su último comentario. Siento que mi cuerpo se hace más grande al punto de tener que bajar la cabeza para verlos, y estoy….¿escupiendo fuego?.

Supongo que me converti en dragón, el ataque fue más que suficiente para acabar con los demás pero la lider escapo, bueno ya la encontrare despues. Volviendo a tomar forma humana me acerco a la princesa, revisando que no tenga ninguna herida y gracias a dios esta bien.

-"Princesa Mercedez" puedo oirlo decir, Mercedes, es un bonito nombre. Al parecer ya desperto pues esta levantando la mirada, al ver sus hermosos ojos grises me quedo cautivado.

-"Tú…tú eres…" fue lo que decia sin terminar.

De repente su apariencia comienza a cambiar, su pelo se torna de color naranja levemente oscuro pero sus ojos siguen del mismo color, aún así puedo notar que la persona que tengo en frente no es Mercedes.

-"¿Quién….eres….tú?" dije yo con la voz del Rey, ella solo me observaba por el momento pero despues entonces levanto su mano izquierda y acaricia mi rostro, y yo solo la dejo hacerlo. Yo…me siento….feliz, tanto que no quiero despertar de este sueño.

Lamentable todo lo bueno llega a su fin, pues de repente un dolor en el estomago me despierta. El imbecil de mi padre, otra vez con su estúpido entrenamiento de las mañanas.

Abriendo los ojos de dolor por recibir una patada en el abdomen, trato de recuperar el aliento.

-"¡Despierta ichig-UUGGHH" corto el saludo de mi padre dandole un puñetazo en la cara y dejandolo en el piso.

-"Uno de estos dias, te voy a despertar de la misma forma, y posiblemente te rompa uno o dos huesos a ver si tanto te gusta" le digo al idiota que esta en el suelo agarrandose la cara y rodando de un lado al otro.

-"No culpes a tú padre, recuerda que ya estas en preparatoria, un joven de 15 años como tú debe levantarse temprano" dice mi madre entrando por la puerta de mi habitación.

-"Si tal vez, pero no es razón para que te despierten con patada al estomago, bueno ire a darme una ducha y despues bajo a desayunar" es lo último que digo al salir de mi cuarto, mientras voy al baño puedo ver a mis hermanas preparandose para el nuevo día.

Sin embargo, mientras me baño mis pensamientos son plagados por el rostro de esa mujer llamada Mercedes, vagamente recuerdo a la otra chica lo cual me parece raro. Y el echo de que fue lo que dijo esa elfa, lo que me hizo aceptar que ese sujeto qu era un Rey…..era yo, no me lo puedo creer.

Terminando mi baño entre a mi cuarto para ponerme mi uniforme de preparatoria, bajando las escaleras pude oler el desayuno listo, tomo asiento en mi lugar en la mesa junto a Karin. Mientras mamá trae la comida junto con Yuzu, el viejo entro tambien al comedor, con una vendita en la nariz tratando disimular la marca de mi puño en su cara.

-"Veo que el viejo volvio a la vieja rutina contigo ¿no?" me pregunto Karin, -"Lamentablemente" le respondí yo.

Despues de traer lo último, mamá y Yuzu se sentaron y empezamos a desayunar.

-"Ichigo ¿Tuviste un mal sueño o algo?" me pregunto el viejo de repente.

-"¿Por qué preguntas" le pregunte yo.

-"Usualmente siempre logras esquivarme cuando te ataco, asi que, o tenias un mal sueño o era otro de esos sueños profundos que tenias antes" esto atrajo la atención de todos en la mesa que ahora me miraban espectantes.

-"Bueno más o menos lo segundo, pero esta bien no era nada" les dijo esperando que la respuesta sea lo suficientemente convincente, aunque al parecer mamá y papá no lo estan.

-"Bueno, espero que nos cuentas de que era ese sueño cuando vuelvas de clases, apurense ya van a ser las 6:30 de la mañana" dijo mi mamá, mis hermanas y yo nos preparamos para salir.

-"Oni-chan ¿De que hablaba papá cuando se referia con tus sueños profundos?" me pregunto Yuzu antes de salir de casa.

-"No es nada importante, nos vemos en la tarde, adios" fue lo que dije al salir de casa camino al instituto.

Espero que este día no pase otra cosa, camino hacia el instituto me encontre con Mizuiro uno de mis mejores amigos, llegamos al instituto y estaba caminando por los pasillos pudo escuchar otro problema viniendo a molestar más mi día.

-"¡IIIIIIIICCCCHHHHHIIIIIIIGGOO-UUGGHH!" era Keigo otro gran problema, ademas de mi padre, quien ahora esta plantado de espalda en el piso del pasillo por la patada al estomago que le dí.

-"Dos molestias en el mismo día, Hola Keigo, adios" dije pasandolo de largo.

Entrando al salón, pude encontrar a mis otros amigos y conocidos. El gigante amable y uno de mis mejores amigos, Sado Yasutora o Chad como yo lo llamo y mi compañera de las clases de artes marciales, Tatsuki Arizawa quien se encuentra conversando con su mejor amiga Orihime Inoue, ellas dos siempre estan juntas, especialmente desde que perdio a su hermano en un accidente. Realmente no me agrada la idea de que viva sola, pero no creo que acepte si le propongo que viva con mi familia por un tiempo, según me dijo Tatsuki, sus parientes le mandan dinero para pagar sus estudios por lo que siempre trata de sacar buenas calificaciones para ganarse su apoyo.

Pasando cerca de ellas le doy un saludo con la mirada a Tatsuki y tambien Orihime aunque ella parece sorprenderse y al parecer se le travo la lengua, si las palabras que trata de decir tartamudeando y confundiendose son indicador de esto. Sigo mi camino y saludo a Chad, sentandome en mi pupitre espero a que empiece la calle, mientras Orihime reanuda su conversación con Tatsuki por lo poco que puedo oir le esta comentando de un sueño, bueno no deberia meterme en sus asuntos.

 **POV Orihime**

otra vez vuelvo a perder la calma cuando veo a Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan dice que es normal pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo falta que no me quiere decir. Pero ahora que presto un poco más de atención, el rostro de Ichigo es igual al de ese joven que me rescato en mi sueño.

-"Me ibas a conatar de tú sueño Orihime , ¿De que se tartaba" me pregunto Tatsuki.

-"¡Oh claro! Bueno, en mí sueño yo era una princesa, muy raro ¿no?, estaba en los jardines del palacio y de repente aparecio un grupo personas con orejas largas como elfos o algo así. Ellos raptaron y me estaban llevando a un bosque de arboles con tronco y hojas oscuras, al parecer estaba tratandode forzar mi escape asi que me golpearon y me desmaye" le conte mí sueño.

-"¿Y que paso despues?" me pregunto expectante.

-"Bueno aún estaba inconsiente así que no pude ver nada más, pero pude oir ruidos de batalla o algo así, comenzaron a moverse más rapido. De repente sentí que me bajaron al piso, escuche que estaban hablando con alguien más, luego escuche el rugido de una gran criatura y comenzo a hacer mucho calor" continue relatando.

-"¿Eso fue todo o paso algo más?" dijo Tatsuki-chan.

-"si hay más, comence a recuperar la consiencia y trate de abrir los ojos, cuando ví al frente de mí. Vi aún joven con el pelo enllamasde color naranja rojizo y ojos rojos, vestia una armadura negra y una capa roja pequeña en su espalda y en su cabeza llevaba una hermosa corona dorada con gemas blancas. Me miraba con preocupación y cariño, y no se por que me atreví a tocar su rostro con mí mano" le dije al final bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada.

Cuando levante la mirada, ví a Tatsuki-chan dandome una mirada rara parecia que intuía algo más, acaso dije algo que se podia malinterpretar. Ese sueño es uno de los dos que más frecuentemente he tenido, el primero que tuve me encontraba en otro bosque cerca del bosque negro, donde al parecer me encontraba con el joven que me salvo. Al parecer el ya se habia ido, entonces aparecio un hombre adulto muy grande, con una armadura dorada y una capa roja con borde de pelo blanco, con cabello, bigote y barba café oscuro y una corona pequeña en su cabeza. Él parecia enojado de que estuviera esperando por él, me decia que debia dejarlo y que solo sufriria si seguia viendome con él.

Escuchar eso me entritecia mucho, pero no queria hacerlo, yo…estaba enamorada…de él, sin embargo en este último sueño cuando lo ví, por alguna razón el tomo la apariencia de Ichigo, y aún así ella seguia sintiendo lo mismo. De echo me hizo más feliz ver su rostro, no podia creerlo.

-"¡Hey! Orihime ¿Estas bien?, hace rato que te estoy hablando y no respondez" las palabras de Tatsuki me despertaron de mi pequeño trance.

-"¿Eh?...¡Oh! lo siento Tatsuki-chan, estaba pensando en otra cosa" le dije, entonces la profesora Ochi entro al salón.

-"Hablamos despues en el receso Tatsuki-chan" terminamos de hablar y empezamos con la clase de hoy.

 **POV Ichigo**

Terminadas las clases, regrese a casa pasando cerca de un poste donde habia puesto una botella pequeña con flores, una niña esta hay cerca al poste o más bien su espiritú. Siempre vengo a ver como le va, pues algunas veces algunos idiotas pandilleros pasan por aquí y como siempre nadie respeta lo que no puede ver.

-"Hola es bueno verlo de nuevo" me saludo la niña.

-"Si queria pasar a saludar antes de ir a casa, veo que no paso nada malo" le dije aliviado de que ningún idiota haya roto la botella o tirado las flores.

Este es uno de los lugares y almas que suelo visitar siempre que regreso a casa, sea vuelto una rutina para mí hacerlo cada vez que puedo. Nunca he considerado el poder ver espiritus como algo malo, claro que hay algunos espiritus que pueden ser muy molestos, sin embargo a veces hay algunos que conozco recientemente y cuando vuelvo a visitarlos lo único que encuentro son manchas de sangre, las cuales solo yo puedo ver tambien.

Suelo pensar que ni siquiera despues de la muerte uno esta a salvo, sea lo que sea que ataca las almas de los muerte tal vez pueda atacar tambien a los vivos, si eso es cierto ¿Qué puedo hacer para proteger a mi familia, mis amigos y conocidos?

Despidiendome de la niña me dirijo a casa, tal vez no pueda salvar a todos, pero al menos quiero tener la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme a cualquier cosa, y así nunca perder nada importante para mí.

 **Mundo Interno de Ichigo**

 **POV Death Flare**

Puedo oirlo, mi Rey recupera cada día un poco de sus recuerdos de su vida pasada sin suplantar su actual identidad, ambos son la misma persona y desean poder para proteger aquellos que son muy queridos para él.

Tambien me sorprendio su último sueño, en especial por la persona que aparecio en este. Y pensar que el amor entre la princesa humana descendiente de los titanes y mi Rey superaria la muerte, al punto en que ambos reencarnarian en el mismo mundo. Ella realmente lo amo, yo siempre le guarde rencor pues fue en parte su culpa, o más bien de su padre que él muriera.

Pero viendo como sus almas se llaman la una a la otra me hace dudar de seguir odiandola, si el destino los a puesto juntos de nuevo ni yo o Zangetsu podriasmos hacer algo al respecto, solo espero que la misma tragedia no se repita otra vez.

Tengo que hablar con Zangetsu, mi compañera en el deber debe prepararse, pues el despertar de Ichigo esta cerca. He visto al dragón tratando de abrir los ojos. Todavia no a recuperado todo su poder, pero aún hay tiempo para que lo haga.

 **Fuera del mundo interno**

 **POV Ichigo**

Me encuentro de nuevo soñando otra vez siendo ese Rey otra vez, aunque el escenario no me parece familiar, parece otro bosque. No es oscuro y lugubre como el anterior, es de día y el lugar se ve hermoso, y parado frente a mí esta la princesa Mercedes con el mismo atuendo del primer sueño, ahora que la veo de frente, no puedo evitar admirar su gran belleza fisica. No debe tener más de 15 años y esta echa toda una mujer, ella parece estar muy feliz solo de verme.

-"Mi querido Rey" son las palabras que ella dice, y el escuchar su voz de produce una gran felicidad.

-"Es hora de que me vaya Princesa" le digo yo, lo cual parece entristecerla mucho.

-"Me duele que nuestro tiempo juntos sea tan limitado, quiero estar contigo para siempre" dice ella mientras junta sus manos y las lleva a su pecho.

-"Pero yo soy un ser inmortal, el estar juntos solo ahondaria tú dolor" le respondo yo, y es algo cierto. Si yo puedo vivir eternamente pero ella no, al final solo podremos estar juntos por muy poco tiempo, pues nada vence a la muerte.

-"Oh mi querido señor…Mi tiempo en vida sera no más largo que un parpadeo para ti, pero yo deseo pasar cada segundo de mi vida contigo" es la respuesta que me da mientras toma mi mano derecha.

-"Mercedes" es lo único que alcanzo a decir ante tan grande voluntad.

Esta mujer es maravillosa, de hecho su apariencia acaba de cambiar, es la mujer de pelo naranja oscuro otra vez y aún así no puedo evitar la misma felicidad que el sujeto siente por estar junto con ella. Sin embargo alguien aparece detrás de ella por el mismo camino por donde ella vino, es un hombre adulto muy alto de armadura dorada y un manto real con cabello´bigote y barba color café y un pequeña corona en la cabeza, por lo que veo no esta de buen humor.

-"¿?" grita algo que no puedo escuchar, supongo que era el nombre de este sujeto, aún sigo sin poder oirlo.

-"Querido padre…." Dice Mercedes voltenadose a ver al hombre, con que el es su padre, detrás de él hay tres personas más: dos hombres, uno con pelo negro largo hasta el cuello con una espada y un escudo en su espalda y el otro con pelo azul con unas dagas en su cintura; la otra es una mujer que lleva un baston de metal como de hechicero.

-"Comandante Pata, escolte a mi hija devueta al castillo" le dice el padre de Mercedes al sujeto de pelo negro con la espada y el escudo.

-"Si su majestad" responde con disciplina.

-"Padre, por favor escuchame…." Con un poco de valor Mercedes trata de razonar con su padre.

-"¡No quiero escuchar oir otra palabra! ¡Vuelve a tus aposentos inmediatamente!" le grita enojado.

-"Pero…padre….*SOB*" con gran tristeza y derramando lagrimas Mercedes sale corriendo pasando por un lado de mí en direccion al bosque.

-"¡Princesa!" grita el llamado Pata mientras sale corriendo con los otros dos para alcanzar a Mercedes.

Verla sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas me hace sentir triste y enojado, si esto no fuera un sueño le daria un buen puñetazo a este tipo, no me importa que sea su padre.

-"¡¿?! No me importa que seas uno de los Quinque Draco. Nunca te perdonare, tú persistencia solo lastimara más a mi querida hija. ¿Acaso no te lo pedí amablemente?" se que solo se preocupa por ella como cualquier padre, pero aún así, no es como si ella o yo podamos hacer algo respecto a nuestras emociones.

-"Te lo pido, no te imploro, alejate de ella" dice el, y por lo que veo se esta tragando su orgullo para hacerlo.

-"Mis sinceras disculpas, descendiente de los Titanes, sin embargo….." le respondo con la voz del sujeto. Así que descendiente de Titanes eso explica el enorme poder que siento en el y en Mercedes.

-"¡Ni una palabra más! Te juro por mi vida que nunca te perdonare por esto" me responde y luego se va por el mismo camino que vino.

-"…" no se que decirle, y al parecer el otro sujeto tampoco sabe.

Me despierto en la cama, con un mal sabor de boca, habra sido solo un sueño pero la verdad fue una experiencia horrible. Supongo que así me sentire si llego a tener una discusión con el padre de mí novia, aunque no tenga una, bueno no tiene caso darle más vueltas al asunto. Veo en el reloj y son las 9:55 de la noche, mejor vuelvo a dormir, ojala no tenga otro sueño largo como ese.

 **Apartamento de Orihime**

 **POV Orihime**

Me des´pierto en mi cama mirando al techo, luego me siento y llevo una mano a la cara, paso mi mano por mis ojos y puedo sentir lagrimas en ellos. Ese sueño fue demasiado emotivo para mí, todavia siento la triteza de que mi supuesto "padre"no me dejara seguir viendome con él.

Cada palabra que le dije era cierta, incluso cuando su apariencia cambio a la de Kurosaki-kun otravez, todo lo que dije era cierto. No me importaba que al final la muerte nos separara, con poder vivir una vida corta o larga a su lado, era más que suficiente para mí, seria mi mayor felicidad.

Pero nadie lo entendia, realmente es muy triste, siento que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo para poder vivir junto a él. No quiero perder otra oportunidad, esta vez lograre mi felicidad. Con este último pensamiento me vuelvo a dormir, con la imagen de Kurosaki-kun tomando mis manos con gran cariño en mis sueños.

 **bueno hast aquí lo dejo por ahora, termine haciendolo más corto de lo que pense, todavia no entra al primer capítulo del manga/anime pero el siguiente ya va a empezar.**

 **Tambien estoy escribiendo el reto de crossover que quiero publicar, a ver si alguien se anima para escribirlo, espero poder subirlo junto con este capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste este capítulo, y me tengan paciencia para el siguuiente, pues aún tengo que escribir el segundo capítulo del crossover de Maken-Ki y Dragon Blaze.**

 **Esto es todo por ahora, hasta la siguiente actualización. Adios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach X Dragon Blaze: Ichigo, Rey de los Vivos y lo Muertos**

 **Bueno decidí hacer el tercer capítulo, en este empieza la historia, Ichigo conocerá Rukia pero no tomara sus poderes. Más bien su poder despertara y tomara la forma de Mortrono (personaje rango SSS del juego), si puedo avanzare un poco más en la historia, al menos hasta la parte en que Ichigo enfrenta al hermano de Orihime y la salva, así podrán empezar una relación de amistad más fuerte.**

 **Por otro lado creo que voy a escribir un crossover de Bleach (usando a Ichigo de esta historia, con los poderes de Mortrono y junto a él Orihime con sus poderes más los de Mercedes) con otras series, a pesar de que todavía no terminé la historia, será casi spoiler pero no creo que sea malo. Entre las principales series que quisiera poner en este crossover están: Taimanin Asagi, Koutetsu no Majou Annerose, Monster Musume, Monster Enciclopedia, Asobi ni Uki Yo¡, Highschool DxD, Queen´s Blade, Princess Lover, Walkure, Ikkitousen, Z/X Ignition, Fate/Grand Order (quiero poner a Artoria Lancer como parte del harem de Ichigo y tal vez otras), Hundred, Maken-Ki y otros más.**

 **También pensaba usar otras animaciones hentai como: Kyonyuu no Fantasy, Aku no Onna Kanbu, Ikusa no Otome Valkyria, entre otros.**

 **Otra cosa es que, lo más seguro es que después de subir este capítulo empiece con el cuarto de "La Estrella del Norte en La Época de los Tres Reinos", la cual es mi historia en la que más han estado comentando. De hecho en el último capítulo dije que podría animarme a hacer crossover con Hokuto no Ken (usando mi OC Ryuken) con otros animes o series, se me vino ahora dos en especial a la cabeza: Valkyria Chronicles (en este pienso especialmente emparejar a Ryuken y Selvaria, pues es mi favorita, también quisiera poner a la valkyria Brunhild del nuevo juego que salió), y "Las Lindas" (este es una historia en comic cuyo autor se llama Chalo, creo que es de México o tal vez de otro país, pero su trabajo es muy bueno por lo que me gustaría poner a Ryuken como el único humano en un planeta donde solo hay animales antropomórficos como especie dominante).**

 **Bueno empecemos de una vez, no soy dueño de nada, solo de la idea para la historia.**

 **-"** conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

*conversación con Zanpakuto desde su mundo interno*

(información extra)

 **Capítulo 3: El Rey Despierta**

Una noche cualquiera en Karakura, podemos ver a una figura parada en uno de los postes de luz de las calles de la ciudad, acercándonos podemos observar que es una chica de 16 muy bajita, con ojos negros y pelo corto del mismo color con un mechón al frente. Vistiendo shitagi blanco interior, un kosode y hakama negro cenido mediante un sash blanco y atado a este una katana de tamaño normal con mango color rojo.

-"Puedo sentir un gran poder espiritual" dijo de repente y salto del poste donde estaba parada hacia otro, siguió saltando y desplazándose rápidamente por la ciudad.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

En la residencia de los Kurosaki todo iba normal. Ichigo se había despertado y después de cambiarse para ir a la preparatoria bajo a tomar desayuno con su familia, ayer en la tarde termino peleándose con u grupo de matones que tiraron las flores que se pusieron como ofrenda cera del poste donde una pequeña niña había muerto, y da la ocurrencia que su alma aún seguía ahí.

Después de darles una lección y advertirles que no vuelvan a pasar por ahí, regreso a casa solo para que su padre lo recibiera con un golpe, como es usual se pelearon un tiempo y después se subió a su cuarto. Hoy en la mañana todo parecía normal, muy extrañamente.

-"Buenos días Ichi-nii" "Buenos días hijo" le saludaron Yuzu y Masaki que estaban en la cocina, mientras Karin estaba tomando su desayuno sentada en la mesa.

-"Hola ¿Qué hay del viejo?" pregunto él, mientras tomaba un pan tostado para ir comiendo.

-"En una reunión, hoy no está" le respondió Karin procediendo a tomar de su tasa.

-"Ya veo" dijo Ichigo, entonces escucho las noticias, acerca de una explosión en la estación de Karakura.

-"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto curiosa Yuzu al ver que su hermano se quedo viendo la tele pensativo.

-"Como que es muy cerca de aquí" respondió él.

Saliendo de casa, Ichigo llevaba flores nuevas para poner donde la niña, pasando cerca del lugar donde ocurrió el fenómeno extraño que reportaron en la tele. Pasando de largo sin interesarse, llegando al poste de la esquina donde sabe estar la niña, la busco pero no encontró nada. Entonces escucho un rugido a lo lejos, teniendo un mal presentimiento fue en dirección del ruido. Cerca de la estación solo unas cuantas personas escucharon a medias el extraño rugido, entonces otra explosión ocurrió y en uno de los edificios aparecieron tres marcas de garras, todos los presentes entraron en pánico y comenzaron a correr, alejándose del lugar. Ichigo quien estaba llegando corrió en dirección de la explosión, pasando a todos los que escapaban.

Al llegar al lugar, espero a que la nube de polvo se desvaneciera un poco, y entonces pudo ver una extraña criatura con una gran mascara blanca, con unos dientes cuadrados y sus ojos verdes con detalles purpuras alrededor. Su cuerpo parecía como el de un gusano con cuatro pies y dos brazos como las patas de un insecto y un agujero en el medio de su cuerpo, aunque estaba sorprendido, pudo oír la voz de la niña que buscaba la cual estaba corriendo hacia él, después de reunirse con ella los dos corrieron para alejarse de esa criatura.

-"¿Qué es eso?" le pregunto la niña.

-"No lo sé" dijo él mientras seguían corriendo.

Ambos siguieron corriendo mientras la criatura los perseguía, entonces la niña se cayó, a lo que Ichigo no dudo en volver a tratar de ayudarla. La criatura los alcanzo y se dispuso a atacar, entonces frente a Ichigo apareció una mariposa negra con manchas rojas en los bordes de sus alas, justo entonces frente a ambos apareció la chica que viajaba por la ciudad en la noche anterior.

Desenfundando su espada en un corte horizontal hacia el rostro de la criatura cortando su lengua, el rostro retrocedió por la impresión del dolor mientras la chica agarro su espada con ambas manos corriendo en su dirección, dando un gran salto con la espada en alto. Descendió su espada sobre la cabeza del monstruo cortando su rostro enmascarado y su cuerpo a la mitad, el monstruo se desintegro y desapareció y la chica desconocida enfundo su espada.

Ichigo y la niña solo se quedaron viendo, la mujer misteriosa volteo un poco la mirada hacia atrás para ver a Ios dos, y después se fue desvaneciéndose. Ichigo se quedo viendo y pensando, el resto de personas vinieron a ver y comenzaron a comentar que se trataba de otra explosión, Ichigo decidió dejar esto por ahora y camino en dirección a la preparatoria. Ya trataría de entender lo que paso frente a él después, no se dio cuenta de que un gato negro lo seguía con la mirada.

 **Ese mismo día, en la noche**

Ichigo se encontraba en su cuarto, aún en su uniforme, después de regresar de la preparatoria y saludar a su familia, se fue a su cuarto. Echado en su cama repasaba en su mente lo sucedido esta mañana, estaba claro que la chica y la criatura que mato eran espíritus también, sin embargo que tipo de criatura tendría un espíritu con la forma de ese monstruo.

Pudo haber seguido con sus pensamientos, pero entonces la misma mariposa negra apareció entrando a su cuarto por la ventana, y conectando todo por supuesto la misteriosa chica también apareció parandose en su escritorio.

-"Okay….. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" le pregunto él, pero la chica no parecía prestarle atención de hecho solo llevo su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, a lo que Ichigo se preparo por si trataba de atacarlo.

La chica solo bajo del escritorio, parada en suelo de la habitación, miro en dirección de la puerta de salida del cuarto. Ichigo comenzó a pensar que la chica era sorda….pero entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa, si ella es un espíritu entonces significa que piensa que nadie la puede ver y por eso no se molesta si quiera en hablar con alguien vivo, lo que significa que para llamar su atención debe probarle que el puede verla.

-' _Tal vez una patada en la espalda, sí eso será suficiente'_ pensó él, mientras se preparaba para darle el golpe.

-' _Se está acercando'_ "Puedo sentirlo UUUGGGHH" fueron las palabras y pensamientos de la chica…antes de recibir la patada de Ichigo en su espalda.

-"Siéndote sincero no me arrepiento de patearte, se que seguro no muchas personas vivas te pueden ver, pero esa no es razón para que te metas al cuarto de otros como si no pasara nada" le dijo Ichigo de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-"Me pateaste, pero ningún humano puede verme ¿Significa que tú si puedes?" pregunto la chica en el piso con cara de WTF.

-"Esa es una buena pregunta ¿Qué te parece si te pisoteo para ver si puedo?" le dijo con cara de palo Ichigo.

-"No no no no es suficiente, tú eres el que estaba junta a la niña en la ciudad hace unas horas, es muy raro. Pareces normal pero debes estar defectuoso de alguna parte" dijo ella levantándose rápido, luego con su mano el rostro de Ichigo de lado a lado.

-"Basta no es ningún defecto, es solo que soy muy perceptivo, a todo esto ¿Qué haces tú aquí? O más bien ¿Qué?" dijo él sentándose en su cama.

-"¿De verdad quieres saber? Te lo diré, soy una Segadora de Almas" le dijo ella con una expresión seria.

Mientras ellos dos conversaban, en otra parte la pequeña niña fantasma está escapando por su vida otra vez, esta vez el monstruo era más grande y caminaba en dos patas. Moviéndose sin cuidado de sus alrededores, choco con cables de electricidad fácilmente rompiéndolos sin ser afectado, la niña solo podía correr.

Por otro lado de vuelta en el cuarto de Ichigo.

-"Muy bien eres una Segadora de Almas, y dices que fuiste enviada aquí por un grupo llamado "La Sociedad de Almas" en una misión, para lidiar con criaturas como la que estaba persiguiendo a la niña hoy en la mañana" decía él, a cada frase la chica solo asintió.

El solo se le quedo viendo, no diciendo nada ni protestando por lo irreal que sonaba la historia, esto sorprendió a la Segadora.

-"En serio….me crees" pregunto ella.

-"Bueno no es algo fácil de creer, pero teniendo en cuenta que yo puedo ver espíritus, no es algo increíble del todo" dijo él pensando.

-"Eso es aún más raro" respondió ella.

-"bueno, aparte de poder ver espíritus….también tengo sueños recurrentes, acerca de seres de gran poder, curiosamente en ellos yo soy uno de ellos" comento él.

-"No me suena nada eso de seres de gran poder, pero es sorprendente….que conserves memorias de tú vida pasada, no muchos lo hacen pues al tener una vida nueva los desechan al no importarles" dijo ella.

-"Oh así que después de la muerte se puede renacer. A todo esto, aparte de tú espada ¿Qué más puedes hacer?" comento Ichigo.

-"Hmmpp ¿Por qué debería mal gastar energía en mostrarte algo?" dijo ella.

-"Bueno si tienes razón, seguro no sabes nada más que blandir la espada, sería tonto esperar más de ti ¿no?" dijo él burlándose.

-"Así muy bien…..si eso quieres ¡Bakudo #1: Sai!" dijo ella haciendo un ademán con dos dedos de su mano derecha hacia el frente y luego moverlo hacia la derecha en línea recta.

Entonces Ichigo sintió una fuerza jalando sus brazos hacia atrás, cruzando sus brazos detrás de él en su espalda baja, cayendo al piso sin poder moverse.

-"¡Que rayos….! No puedo moverme ¿Qué hiciste?" decía en el piso tratando de liberar sus manos.

-"Parálisis. Use una forma de Kido en ti, un encantamiento de alto nivel que solo los Segadores podemos hacer, es inútil que te resistas solo gastas tú energía. Además podre parecer joven pero he vivido diez veces lo que tú podrías vivir. Te mataría ahora por tu insulto si no lo tuviera prohibido" dijo ella mirándolo en el piso.

-"¡Ja! Quien lo diría, eres tan corta en tolerancia como en estatura" dijo él sin preocuparse, sacándole una vena en la cabeza de la rabia a la Segadora.

-"Como sea" dijo ella sacando su espada y poniéndola encima de su cabeza como para un swing vertical.

Por otro lado Ichigo se mantenía tranquilo, si lo que dijo al final era cierto entonces ella no lo iba a atacar, entonces vio a su lado derecho y se encontró al fantasma del sujeto con lentes que suele aparecer en su casa, el cual ahora tenía plantado el pomo de la espada de la Segadora en su frente.

-"¡No! ¡No quiero que me envíen al averno!" decía temeroso el fantasma.

-"No se preocupe, irá a un lugar mucho mejor La Sociedad de Almas, ahí su alma descansara en paz" dijo ella removiendo el pomo de su espada de la frente del hombre.

Después de removerlo, se quedo grabado una señal en Kanji, el sujeto solo junto sus manos y poco a poco empezó a desvanecerse. Dejando sorprendido a Ichigo.

-"¿A dónde se fue? ¿Qué le hiciste?" preguntaba él.

-"Envié su espíritu a la Sociedad de Almas, es una de las principales responsabilidades de un Segador" respondió ella guardando su espada, Ichigo solo la observo.

-"Algunas personas lo llaman "Transmutar". Ahora te explicare porque estoy aquí, usando palabras sencillas para que entiendas" dijo mientras sacaba algo de su Kosode.

Ichigo se quedo mirándola dibujar en unas carteles que tenia, mientras le explicaba todo, y la verdad si le entendió pero….Dios Mío, que horrible dibujaba.

-"Hay dos clases de espíritus en este mundo. La primera son los normales o Enteros, los fantasmas que ves normalmente; y la otra son los espíritus malignos también llamados Huecos, estos atacan a las personas estén vivas o muertas para devorar sus almas. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

-"Si quisiera preguntar algo, seria ¿Quién te enseño a dibujar? O ¿Si así es como tú normalmente dibujas?" dijo él con una gota estilo anime en la parte posterior de su cabeza, ante esa pregunta, la Segadora le dibujo unos bigotes en su rostro.

-"¡Hey! ¡Tú fuiste quien me pidió que hiciera preguntas! ¡¿Por qué rayos me pintas la cara?!" dijo Ichigo enojado mientras la chica estaba de espaldas algo enojada por el comentario sobre sus dibujos.

-"Continuamos con la lección. Los Segadores hacen dos trabajos importantes: llevar a los Enteros a la Sociedad de Almas, a través del Konso como yo lo hice; y el otro es exorcizar a los Huecos donde quiera que los encontremos" siguió explicando ella.

 **En las calles de la ciudad**

Mientras la explicación seguía, en otra parte la niña escapaba por su vida, el Hueco la perseguía por donde sea y justo cuando ya la iba a atrapar su nariz bajo la máscara percibió algo.

- **"Puedo olerla es una alma, especialmente sabrosa….muy extraña y esta cerca"** dijo mientras se erguía para oler mejor **"Con el olor de una Segadora de Almas"** dicho eso, el Hueco dejo a la niña y se fue a buscar el alma, curiosamente en dirección a la casa de Ichigo.

 **En la casa de Ichigo**

-"Entonces ese "Hueco" en la mañana con cuerpo de insecto ¿Por qué perseguía a la niña?" pregunto interesado Ichigo.

-"No lo sé. Debemos entender totalmente que motiva a los Huecos a hacer lo que hacen, pero actualmente no sabemos nada" respondió ella.

-"No tener idea del porque un enemigo hace lo que hace, suena demasiado complicado, si tuviera que adivinar y por lo que dijiste. Diría que solo piensan en comer, tal vez para aumentar su tamaño….o su fuerza. No le veo otra razón" dijo Ichigo.

Entonces Ichigo pudo escuchar un rugido, era leve pero parecía estar acercándose, algo estaba mal y eso lo preocupaba.

-"Puede que tengas razón. Por otro lado, sabemos que hay un segundo Hueco rondando por aquí cerca" dijo la Segadora sentada en Seiza al frente de Ichigo.

-"En ese caso será mejor que te des prisa y lo mates" respondió él.

-"Lo haría pero no puedo detectar donde esta, normalmente no tengo problemas para encontrar un Hueco cercano, pero aquí es como si mis sentido fueran bloqueados por un gran poder" decía ella.

-"¿En serio no lo escuchas? Hay algo aullando afuera, debe ser el Hueco de que hablas" dijo él forzando con más fuerza para liberarse del Kido.

-"¿Aullando? ¿De qué-" no acabo a responder pues entonces pudo escuchar el aullido, muy cerca de su posición.

Levantándose con la mano izquierda agarrando la funda de su espada, miro detrás de ella en dirección a la puerta de salida de la habitación.

-"Puedo oírlo ahora ¡Es un Hueco!" dijo ella.

-"Así es, lo he estado escuchando antes, pero estaba lejos ¿Cómo hizo para llegar tan rápido aquí?" dijo Ichigo quien seguía tratando de liberarse.

Entonces el sonido de algo rompiéndose y un grito de una niña llamo la atención de ambos, para Ichigo era fácil reconocerlo.

-"Esa fue Yuzu, ¡Oye espera, desátame!" dijo él mientras trataba de romper el hechizo y veia a la segadora correr en dirección a la puerta.

Saliendo por la puerta, pero no yendo muy lejos, la Segadora pudo sentir una enorme fuerza empujándola hacia atrás, era muy intensa.

-' _Esta presión espiritual es de las más fuertes que allá sentido ¿Cómo es que no la sentí antes?'_ pensaba mientras se resistía a la presión, después de unos segundos se desvaneció.

Entonces Yuzu apareció, con algunos raspones y con su cuerpo adolorido, llegando a la puerta cayó al piso mientras llamaba a su hermano.

-"Ichigo" dijo ella con pocas fuerzas.

-"¡Yuzu! ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Ichigo preocupado.

-"Haah….haah…Ichigo, tienen a Karin" dijo ella levantándose un poco del piso con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas -"Ichigo…..debes salvarla" dijo finalmente desmayándose.

La Segadora reviso que estuviera viva y para buena suerte solo se desmayo, pero entonces escucho otro grito, sin perder tiempo bajo las escaleras mientras Ichigo se incorporaba para seguirla. En eso llego la Masaki, también con algunos raspones, al cuarto de Ichigo. Viendo a su hija en el suelo la levanto y la puso en la cama de Ichigo. Entonces Masaki dirigió su mirada a su hijo quien se incorporo y salió por la puerta persiguiendo a la Segadora, ella estaba preocupada, aunque ella aún podía usar sus poderes de Quincy, no estaba en buena condición. Solo podía rezar y esperar que la Segadora pudiera matar al Hueco.

 **Mundo Interno de Ichigo**

 **Death Flare** podía sentirlo

Su Rey estaba en peligro, pero más que nada, estaba empezando a despertar.

Era muy demasiado pronto, incluso si y había crecido lo suficiente para soportar el uso de su gran poder, su memoria todavía no había regresado por completo.

Felizmente sus memorias de batalla si estaban recuperadas.

Mientras seguía monitoreando el estado de su Rey, **Zangetsu** apareció a su lado.

-" **Death Flare** ¿Qué está pasando?" dijo ella algo preocupada.

-"Nuestro Rey a tenido su primer contacto con un Segador de Almas, y también al parecer un Hueco a percibido su alma y está atacando su hogar. Su familia está en peligro, durante el tiempo que era un niño el logro liberar parte de su poder pero eso solo lo cansaba, por eso durante su crecimiento hasta este día mantuve su poder concentrado, y así acelerar la recuperación de sus memorias" dijo ella.

-"Pero entonces él no tendrá fuerzas para defenderse, tenemos que ayudar" dijo **Zangetsu**.

-"No, el todavía no está listo, pero ciertamente necesita algo con que defenderse. Tengo una idea, pero necesitare de tu ayuda" le respondió **Death Flare**.

-"¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó la Zampakto.

 **Death Flare c** omenzó a caminar al medio del claro frente al santuario donde dormía el dragón, **Zanngetsu** la siguió de cerca y cuando esta se detuvo ella también, un sonido del rugir de una gran bestia llamo su atención. Viendo al frente pudo ver claramente las puertas del santuario del dragón azotarse con fuerza.

-"Como vez él quiere liberarse, y sería bueno. De no ser porque cuando lo haga posiblemente ataque todo a su alrededor en un arranque de ira, así que lo que haremos será darle una Zampakto temporal. Creada por una combinación de nuestro poderes, no será una original y se mantendrá en su primera liberación, pero bastara para que Ichigo pueda defenderse" anuncio **Death Flare**.

-"Supongo que es mejor que nada" respondió la Zampakto.

-"Vamos, concentrémonos en terminar la espada, será una forma para retrasar un poco más el despertar"

Dicho esto ambas, espíritus de espadas, extendieron sus manos al centro del claro. Empezándose a formar la silueta de una espada, esta era tan grande como el cuerpo de las dos, con la forma de una espada medieval pero con la guardia y el mango como de una katana, guardada en una funda grande también.

Terminado su trabajo, esperaron sea suficiente para que su joven Rey pueda defenderse.

 **Afuera del Mundo Interno, en la casa de los Kurosaki**

La Segadora llego a la puerta que daba a la sala, encontrando un enorme hueco en la pared, las luces también estaban a pagadas, seguro por el colapso de esa parte del edificio.

El hoyo en el edificio daba hacia la calle, justo ahí estaba el Hueco que tenia a Karin atrapada en su mano derecha, gritándole al monstruo que la baje. La Segadora saco su espada y se puso en guardia, justo entonces Ichigo logro bajar las escaleras, aún con las manos en la espalda.

-"¡No te metas!" _'¿Cómo puedo moverse si esta bajo el efecto de mi Kido?'_ le dijo mientras pensaba.

Ichigo incorporado pero aún con las manos atadas detras de su espalda, se movió cerca para ver lo que ocurria.

-"¡Idiota, solo estorbaras!" le grito la Segadora.

-"¡CALLATE!" le grito con fuerza Ichigo, viendo al frente pudo ver a su hermana atrapada en las manos del Hueco, -"¡Karin!" Ichigo comenzó a forzar separar sus brazos, y estaba logrando separarlos lentamente, para sorpresa de la Segadora.

-"¡Detente! El Kido es demasiado poderoso, sol-"fuera lo que iba a decir no lo termino.

El cuerpo de Ichigo fue envuelto en unas llamas color naranja, con un fuerte grito separo sus brazos al fin, liberando una gran ola de energía. La fuerza empujo a la Segadora y golpeo al Hueco en el rostro, haciéndolo soltar a Karin, cayendo en el suelo trato de entrar a la cas rápidamente.

Ichigo por otro corrió en dirección al Hueco, este se volteo a verlo y entonces trato de golpearlo, a lo que él solo salto a un lado y salió a la calle.

- **"Te encontré"** dijo el Hueco lanzando otro golpe.

Ichigo recibió el golpe, pero este solo lo empujo hacia atrás, y se movió a un lado para evitar que el Hueco lo agarrara con su otra mano. Entonces la Segadora aprovecho la distracción del monstruo, saltando en dirección a su brazo derecho, logro cortarlo levemente a lo que el Hueco rugió de dolor y luego se desvaneció.

-"¿Adonde se fue?" preguntaba Ichigo viendo alrededor.

-"Se retiro por el momento, al parecer está buscando un alma en especifico, una con mayor poder espiritual. De hecho, en la ciudad, el otro Hueco también buscaba esa alma no a la niña" dijo ella manteniendo su guardia.

-"…..Me…está buscando a mí" razono Ichigo.

-"Así es. Por alguna razón tu fuerza espiritual estaba escondida dentro de ti, y es una gran cantidad. Esta se libero ahora que querías salvar a tú hermana, eso explica porque no sentí nada raro en ti cuando te encontré y porque los Huecos no te buscaban" dijo ella mientras cambiaba su postura.

-"Entonces de alguna manera, ¿lo que sea que me ocultaba ya no está funcionando?" pregunto él también preparándose por si volvía a atacar el Hueco.

-"Sí….tal vez cuando hiciste contacto con el fantasma de la niña tú energía empezó a brotar, y usaron a la niña para rastrearte" finalizo ella.

Ichigo no podía estar pero, los ataques de esas cosas a la niña y a su familia eran por su culpa. Entonces el Hueco volvió a aparecer, la Segadora se preparo pero entonces vio a Ichigo caminar lentamente hasta estar al frente pero a buena distancia del Hueco, estando frente a él lo miro con ojos llenos de ira.

-"¡Maldita escoria! ¡Deja de atacar a otros y lárgate! ¡No vuelvas a aparecer por esta ciudad o te juro que te haré sentir el peor dolor que hayas podido imaginar!" grito Ichigo con gran ira a la bestia, la cual solo respondió rugiéndole y lanzándose a atacar.

La Segadora corrió en dirección de Ichigo, esperando llegar a tiempo. Masaki quien observaba desde el cuarto de su hijo solo podía ver, el día que Ichigo la salvo del Hueco en el rio algo había drenado sus poderes, por lo que apenas podía ver espíritus pero ya no podía formar su arco de Reishi para defenderse. Por otro lado mirando cerca de ahí y preparándose para intervenir estaba el gato negro que seguía a Ichigo.

Ichigo no se movió, incluso al ver que iban atacarlo, algo en él lo impulsaba a mantenerse firme. Era extraño, sentía como si algo está tratando de salir de su interior y le deba fuerza y determinación para enfrentarse a esto.

- **"Tú espada esta lista mi Rey, solo debes decir tú nombre, aquel nombre por el que te conocía el mundo en el pasado. Ese nombre es…."**

la voz suave de una mujer llego a su oídos o más bien a su mente, y algo dentro de él le decía que confiara, que liberara lo que estaba oculto dentro de su alma. El nombre era…..

-"¡Maldito monstruo! ¡¿No sabes quién soy yo?! ¡YO SOY MORTRONO!"

Con ese último grito, un gran pilar de fuego envolvió a Ichigo, la onda de poder fue tan fuerte que la Segadora y el Hueco fueron disparados hacia atrás, y entonces una enorme presión espiritual se hizo sentir en toda Karakura. Como un manto que cubría todo, en la tienda de Urahara los sensores que tenia comenzaron a sobrecargarse lo cual sorprendió mucho al Ex capitán, en cambio en otro lugar una chica de pelo naranja se despertó de su sueño, con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos mientras observaba en dirección al extraño pilar de fuego a lo lejos.

La enorme presión espiritual puso a la Segadora y al Hueco de rodillas, ninguno se podía mover, y tan rápido como apareció la presión también se fue. Lo que les dio tiempo a ambos para ver a al lugar donde estaba Ichigo, quedando sorprendidos por lo que encontraron.

Ichigo…ahora vestía una armadura de cuerpo completo, color negro similar a escamas, llevaba una capa roja pequeña hasta la parte superior de su espalda y encima de esta estaba una enorme funda con una espada tan grande como él, finalmente en su cabeza descansaba una corona dorada con joyas blancas y su cabello ahora estaba en llamas. Él miraba al Hueco con sus ojos rojos con pupila rasgada vertical, como los de un dragón, con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo como si esperara algo.

El Hueco estaba aterrado, pero con lo que le quedaba de fuerza se lanzo a morder a Ichigo, esperándolo sin hacer nada él no se movió.

*CRACK*

Fue el sonido que hizo los dientes del Hueco, los cuales se rompieron al tratar de morder la armadura, seguido del aullido de dolor de este cuando él le propino un golpe a su rostro enmascarado. La fuerza mando a volar al Hueco hacia atrás, Ichigo solo camino despacio en dirección a él, poniéndose frente al Hueco espero pacientemente a que se levantara.

Una vez en pie el Hueco trato de atrapar a Ichigo y aplastarlo en su agarre, él solo esquivo moviéndose a su derecha mientras con su mano del mismo lado agarro el mango de su espada, la funda se esfuma en forma de llamas liberando la espada, luego bajo su espada rápidamente cortando limpiamente el miembro.

Una vez más, otro aullido de dolor salió de la boca del Hueco, y no solo por su brazo cercenado. El miembro cortado y la parte cortada pegada al cuerpo estaban quemándose, las llamas rodeaban ambas partes desde donde de corto la espada, y seguía quemando. En caso del brazo cortado, el fuego lo consumió por completo; pero el antebrazo del Hueco seguía quemándose y le provocaba un gran dolor al monstruo, para poder salvarse este se arranco lo que le quedaba del brazo desde el hombro.

Los presentes miraban atónitos ante lo que pasaba, sin saber que pensar. Ichigo se quedo viendo al monstruo, este acerco su fauces para tratar de morderlo otra vez, a lo que el le dio un golpe al mentón haciéndolo tirara la cabeza hacia atrás, entonces aprovecho y con un swing horizontal de izquierda a derecha lo corto a la mitad por la cintura.

Ya sin fuerzas para moverse, y con solo medio cuerpo, el Hueco trataba de huir arrastrándose. Caminando hasta estar frente a su rostro, Ichigo lo detuvo, mientras apuntaba su gran espada a su máscara.

-"….Te dije que te fueras…..no me hiciste caso…ahora sufrirás" dijo él e inmediatamente hundió su espada en su máscara.

Con un último aullido de dolor, el Hueco fue envuelto en llamas, quemándose hasta que no quedo nada de él. Lo que siguió a esto fue un silencio sepulcral, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, especialmente respecto a la Segadora. Ichigo solo movió su espada frente a él, viendo su reflejo en la hoja, se quedo mirándose a sí mismo.

Ichigo estaba algo confundido… ¿la persona en el reflejo era él?...sentía que sí, pero no lo parecía. Cuando el dijo el nombre Mortrono, el sintió como si unas de tantas cadenas dentro de él se rompían.

-"Yo soy ¿Mortrono?...estoy vivo…..¿tú sabes que me paso Segadora de Almas?" pregunto él mirando en dirección la chica.

-"…..Mi nombre es Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia…..y en cuanto a tú pregunta…..no lo sé" dijo la Segadora Rukia, levantándose y guardando su espada.

Ichigo solo se quedo mirándola con sus ojos rojos de dragón, luego sin decir nada camino en dirección al hoyo en su casa, con muchas preguntas sin respuestas en su mente.

-"¡Espera!" le grito ella.

Mientras caminaba a su casa Ichigo pudo sentir su forma cambiar. Su armadura desapareció dejándolo con su uniforme de preparatoria, la corona y su espada también su cabello y ojos volvió a la normalidad. Sin embargo él aún sentía ese poder, presente en su interior, después de que su apariencia regreso a la normalidad se detuvo justo antes de entrar a su casa.

-"Segadora de Almas, Kuchiki Rukia…Tú trataste de proteger a mí familia y de protegerme, estoy en deuda contigo. Si algún día te encuentras en peligro, yo acudiré en tú ayuda. Mi nombre es Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo y también soy Mortrono, Rey de los Vivos y los Muertos" dijo él sin voltearse a mirarla.

Rukia no entendía nada, el decía ser un rey, y por alguna ella lo creía. Con el Hueco muerto, ella ya no tenía razón para quedarse, así que salto a una de las casas cercanas para seguir con su patrulla. Antes de irse le dio una última mirada a la casa de los Kurosaki, sin duda debería mantenerlo vigilado, y asegurarse que su extraño poder no cause problemas a las personas a su alrededor, entonces se fue.

Dentro de la casa. Ichigo revisaba a su hermana Karin, quien se desmayo después de lograr entrar a la casa, su madre bajo para revisarla y ayudarle a subirla a su cuarto para que descanse. Ambos estaban en silencio.

-"¿Qué raro no? ¿Qué habrá roto la pared?" pregunto Masaki tratando de iniciar conversación.

-"Sea lo que sea ya paso…..lo importante es que todos estamos bien, aunque seguro el viejo también preguntara por eso ¿Qué le decimos?" dijo Ichigo un poco más relajado.

-"Jejeje ya veré yo que le digo" dijo Masaki, feliz de ver que su hijo no había cambiado mucho.

Ichigo estaba más calmado ahora, sin importar que poder tenga, ni quien fue en el pasado, el no dejaría de ser Kurosaki Ichigo.

Con este nuevo poder….él podría protegerlos, ahora en especial de esas criaturas llamadas Huecos.

 **En la Tienda de Urahara**

El pobre vendedor se encontraba limpiando dentro de su laboratorio secreto, esa extraña firma de poder espiritual destruyo gran parte de sus aparatos de lectura espiritual, la fuerza era enorme aunque después de se estabilizo. Sin embargo, la lectura estaba aún al nivel de un capitán, esto era algo que podría atraer la atención de la Sociedad de Almas, pero afortunadamente pudo activar un dispositivo para ocultar la enorme energía a tiempo.

Urahara no tenía que ser genio para adivinar de quien se trataba, y seguro Yoruichi estaba en camino para confirmarlo, sin duda las cosas se pondrían más complicados para ellos. Justo en ese momento el gato negro que había presenciado lo sucedido en la residencia Kurosaki entro por la puerta.

-"Yoruichi-san…..¿Algo interesante que reportar?" pregunto él.

-"Estoy segura de que ya sabes quien origino esa firma de energía espiritual" dijo el gato con voz masculina.

-"…..Ichigo…..absorbió los poderes de-"

-"No Urahara, esa energía era el poder propio de Ichigo"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Así como lo oyes, ese enorme poder similar al de un capitán, era Ichigo o llamándolo por su otro nombre, Mortrono Rey de los Vivos y lo Muertos"

-"…No estás bromeando ¿o sí?"

-"¿Te parece que bromeo?"

Urahara conocía bien a Yoruichi, ella no diría mentiras, pero él jamás escucho ese nombre. Ni siquiera en las leyendas más antiguas, aunque lo más probable es que la Central haya guardado más información, de la que él no tenga conocimiento.

-"Ya veo…..bueno, de todas maneras debemos contactar con Kuchiki Rukia, ¿crees que puedas convencerla de que acepte nuestra ayuda?" pregunto Urahara.

-"Estoy segura. Es más que obvio que tratara de mantener vigilado a Ichigo, para que su poder no afecte negativamente a otros, tal vez puedas ofrecerle un trato" respondió el Yoruichi.

-"Excelente, entonces vamos, ya veremos después lo de Ichigo. Más bien hay que avisar a Isshin, y supongo que hay cambiar los recuerdos de los testigos" dijo Urahara.

Ambos salieron de la tienda a buscar a Rukia, sin duda seria una larga noche..

 **Mundo Interior de Ichigo**

-"Parece que funciono, Ichigo pudo defenderse y está empezando a aceptar su poder y su pasado" dijo **Death Flare.**

-"Solo espero que sea suficiente por ahora, pero ¿Quién sabe cuántos peligros se le presentaran en el futuro? O si podrá superarlos" dijo **Zangetsu**.

-"No hay vida perfecta, ni mucho menos segura. Los obstáculos que se presenten en su camino lo harán más fuerte, además él no estará solo en ese viaje…..es por eso que decidí sacarte de tú celda Quincy" dijo **Death Flare**.

Frente a las dos espadas, encadenado y sentado en el piso, se encontraba el espíritu Quincy. Este solo las escuchaba sin responder nada.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto el encadenado.

-"Se que tus intenciones de querer proteger a Ichigo son verdaderas, y estuve considerando darte una oportunidad. Ahora toma tú decisión ¿te unirás a nosotras para apoyar a Ichigo a superase y cumplir su destino?" pregunto ella.

Pasaron 3 minutos y nadie dijo nada.

-"No creo que qué el destino del que tú hablas sea el que Ichigo quiere, así que hasta que él pueda acceder aquí y dar a conocer lo que quiere. Yo no aceptare lo que tú digas" dijo él Quincy.

 **Death Flare** se quedo pensando por un momento.

-"Me parece aceptable, yo también quiero saber que es lo que Ichigo quiere" comento **Zangetsu.**

-"Muy bien. Entonces esperaremos hasta el día en que el pueda acceder a su mundo interno, y escucharemos su decisión. Sea lo que decida nosotros seremos su fuerza y nunca lo abandonaremos, hasta entonces tú seguirás apresado" dicho eso, hizo un ademán y las cadenas lo arrastraron al pozo donde estaría preso.

Solo se quedaron ellas dos, cada una con sus propios pensamientos.

-"¿Crees podemos confiar en él?" pregunto **Zangetsu.**

-"No…..pero tampoco podemos desperdiciar un posible aliado, además de él también tenemos al parasito Hollow, y ese no está interesado en hablar y no creo que se nos una. Lo que significa que Ichigo tendrá que aprender a controlarlo, cuando el tiempo llegue" dijo **Death Flare** mientras sostenía la mascar de Hollow.

Ninguna de las dos se percato que de la mascar un poco de la esencia del parasito se arrastraba en dirección al santuario donde dormía el dragón.

 **Bien lo dejare hasta aquí por ahora, la verdad me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, me hubiera gustado seguir pero estoy ocupado con los estudios.**

 **por otro lado, estoy feliz pues he añadido otro personaje de Dragon Blaze a mi lista de favoritos, es uno de los nuevos siete personajes que saldrán el 19 de este mes.**

 **En el evento "Second Impact". El aliado de clase guerrero Burning Sword Ban, su diseño es muy bueno y sus habilidades van a ser aún mejores. Según comentarios en internet, es una fusión de: Mortrono+Espectrogris+Auscuro.**

 **Va a estar muy bueno, es más que posible que lo use para hacer otro crossover, y ya que este personaje y los otros seis son de otra galaxia, podría hacer crossovers con: Aku no Onna Kambu; Muv Luv Alternative Total Eclipse; Vandread; Cross Ange; Star Craft; GATE; entre otros.**

 **Al principio creí que tal vez, este nuevo grupo eran los descendientes de los héroes de la historia, que habían viajado en el tiempo. De hecho creía que Ban era el hijo de Mortrono y Mercedes, pero después de leer la información en el DragonWiki FANDOM, estoy seguro de que son otra facción sin nada que ver con los Quinque Draco u otros personajes.**

 **Como sea la historia será más interesante, digo cuando empiezas el juego, parece que estuvieras en la edad media, pero cuanto más avanzas puedes ver cosas como: Gumdams (Las Armaduras de Domadragón), razas de otros planetas (Los Titanes) y en caso de la versión koreana viajes por el espacio (la nave Arch Buster).**

 **Bueno no importa, publicado este capítulo empezare a escribir el cuarto de "La Estrella del Norte en La Época de los Tres Reinos", cuando termine los exámenes. Ojala les guste este capítulo, nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach X Dragon Blaze: Ichigo, Rey de los Vivos y lo Muertos**

 **Bueno decidí empezar con el capítulo 4 de esta historia, sin duda estoy dejando de lado mis primeras historias, y está en especial era una de las tres que más quería terminar.**

 **Después de este capítulo, seguiré con el primero de mi nueva historia que puse en el capítulo 3 de "Jojo en Eostia", también estaré pensando en las siguientes historias que actualizare.**

 **En este capítulo voy a tratar de tomar desde el episodio 2 al 3, ósea que Ichigo hará uso de sus poderes para poder salvar el alma del niño y para enfrentarse y salvar a Orihime de su hermano, esto va a empezar la relación entre ambos (El Rey y La Princesa), además tengo una pequeña sorpresa también.**

 **Bueno con eso dicho empecemos, no soy dueño de Bleach ni de Dragon Blaze, solo soy un fan más de estos grandes trabajos y excelentes diseños de personajes.**

 **-"** conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

*conversación con Zanpakuto desde su mundo interno*

(Información extra)

 **Capítulo 4: El Rey Protege a su Reina, Protege al Mundo**

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo encuentra en su cuarto durmiendo pero pensando en los sucesos de la noche anterior, el encuentro con la Shinigami o Segadora de Almas, el monstruo llamado Hueco y…..el extraño poder que despertó por su de querer proteger a su familia. Cuando entro y ayudo a su madre a atender las heridas de sus hermanas, él le pregunto si había visto todo, pero ella dijo que solo vio una silueta transparente y a él golpeando el aire. Algo le decía que ella estaba mintiendo, pero no quiso averiguar más si ella no quería hablar de ese asunto.

Por otro lado había algo más, cuando su poder despertó, sintió una leve señal no muy lejos de su casa. la señal era muy familiar y lo estaba llamando, por alguna razón él sentía una gran felicidad dentro de su alma al sentir esa extraña señal llamándolo. Ichigo hubiera podido seguir pensando en todo esto…..si no hubiera sido porque su padre entro a su cuarto para despertarlo como siempre…..con una patada voladora.

-"¡BUENOS DIAS ICHIGO!"

-"¡UUGGGHHH! ¡MALDICIÓN!"

Después de recibir el golpe, Ichigo agarro a su padre del rostro y lo impacto contra el suelo de su cuarto, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Su padre por otro lado tenia la espalda arqueada y la nuca adolorida por la fuerza con la que su hijo lo impacto con el suelo, Ichigo no soltó su agarre sobre él.

-"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer esto?!"

-"Estas mejorando…..creo que ya no me…..queda nada que enseñarte hijo…."

-"Otra vez están peleando, cariño debes dejar de hacer tus ataques matutinos o terminaras peor" dijo Masaki desde la puerta viendo a ambos pelear.

Ichigo aún estaba molesto pero fácilmente se acordó de las heridas de sus hermanas, por lo que no pudo evitar ponerse sobreprotector y preguntarles a ambos.

-"Un momento…. ¿Qué fue de las heridas de Karin y Yuzu la noche anterior?"

Masaki solo aprovecho esto para retirarse, salvo Isshin a quien Ichigo agarro del cuello de la camisa, sin embargo él le dio a Ichigo una mirada confusa.

-"Uuummm…. ¿Qué heridas? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Ichigo tampoco entendía ¿Cómo es que él no sabía de eso? Después de cambiarse a su uniforme, bajo a ver la sala, justo como ayer todo estaba destrozado como prueba de que lo que paso ayer no fue ningún sueño, pero al parecer sus padres y al parecer sus hermanas también no recordaban nada. Sino no estarían con él afuera en la calle observando el daño a su casa, mientras su padre relataba una estúpida escusa.

-"Es un milagro. Un camión choco contra nuestra casa y ninguno de nosotros sufrió un rasguño siquiera ¿no te parece milagroso cariño?"

-"Si es un milagro….."

-"Y lo más milagroso es que ninguno de nosotros se despertó cuando esto paso…."

Decía Karin poco convencida y junto a ella Yuzu con una cuchara de cocina. Ichigo solo observaba la casa destrozada estoicamente, no entendía como pero de alguna forma ninguno de ellos parecía recordar nada de lo de anoche, aparte de su madre y él. Era algo muy extraño pero Ichigo decidió no hacer más preguntas sobre eso, seguro esa Segadora tuvo algo que ver en esto.

-"Ichigo, apúrate en tomar tu desayuno o llegaras tarde" le dijo Yuzu mientras los demás entraban a la casa.

-"….Esta bien" ' _Supongo que ella hizo algo al respecto ¿me pregunto si habrá regresado a la Sociedad de Almas?'_

 **En la Academia, salón de clases.**

Ichigo estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela aún pensando en lo de ayer, entonces sintió levemente la señal de ayer en la noche, estaba cerca así que atento a todo a su alrededor. Justo llegando a una intersección, Ichigo choca con alguien, viendo al suelo se da cuenta de que es Orihime y que la hizo caer, mientras que Tatsuki está parada frente a él observando a su amiga.

-"Oh…..hola Orihime….."

-"Oh hola K-Kurosaki-kun, discul-"

-"¡Ichigo! Tiras a una chica al piso ¿y ni siquiera te disculpas?"

-"Si tienes razón. Lo siento Orihime ¿estás bien?"

Orihime solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados y asiente, entonces Ichigo le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Orihime abre los ojos y observa la mano de Ichigo frente a ella. en ese momento ambos sienten una extraña sensación de familiaridad, ambos sienten que todo a su alrededor a cambiado. Y no están en la escuela sino en claro de un bosque, ella estaba sentada en el piso con un vestido largo rojo y una diadema en la cabeza, él lleva su armadura negra con su corona dorada en la cabeza y su pelo en llamas. Tan rápido como paso también termino, ambos despiertan de esa visión. Orihime se levanta del piso rápidamente.

-"¡Ah!...hay no, está bien de veras…yo-yo tengo que….debo ir a jugar voleibol ¡Si eso!"

-"Espera Orihime…"

Rápidamente Orihime se va por otro lado, dejando a Ichigo y Tatsuki quienes la miran irse apresuradamente, Ichigo se siente un poco decepcionada.

-"….¿Pero qué paso?"

-"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez le asusto tu cara" respondió divertida Tatsuki.

-"No te pases de lista….pero supongo que no soy alguien confiable para ella"

-"Je….no podrías estar más equivocado. A propósito ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Ya es hora del almuerzo"

-"Si lo sé…..no te preocupes luego te contare"

Dicho eso Ichigo se va en dirección a su aula, mientras Tatsuki solo observa. Ya en su clase los amigos de Ichigo comenzaron a preguntarle del supuesto accidente en su casa. están Mizuiro, Keigo y por supuesto Chad.

-"Hey Ichigo, escuche que una camioneta choco contra tu casa" dijo Keigo.

-"….Si, algo así"

-"¿Ya limpiaron el desastre?" pregunto Mizuiro.

-"No todavía, creo que tendremos que remodelar esa parte de la casa"

-"Necesitas ayuda" pregunto Chad el gigante silencioso..

-"Eeerrrmmm no Chad, pero gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda"

Sin que se diera cuenta una figura femenina familiar se acercaba al grupo, todo mientras Keigo le decía a Chad que si iba seguro tiraba todo abajo por su gran estatura, mientras Ichigo le preguntaba qué materia les tocaba repasar a lo que Mizuiro le responde que era laboratorio.

-"Hola, tu eres Ichigo ¿verdad?"

Para Ichigo le fue fácil reconocer esa voz girando a ver detrás de él, se encontró con Segadora de Almas Rukia, vistiendo con el uniforme femenino de su escuela. Él se quedo con cara de palo, para nada sorprendido o al menos no demostrándolo, la chica solo se limito a seguir hablando.

-"De ahora en adelante me sentare a tu lado, mi nombre es Rukia"

-"Oooookay, como gustes, no tengo nada encontra…."

-"Muy bien"

-"¡Espera! Yo seré quien se siente a su lado"

Ichigo, Rukia y los chicos miraron en dirección a la pueta de la clase, esta vez Ichigo si se sorprendió por lo que vio, pues resultaba que reconoció a la persona….era una de las 4 personas que junto a él, formaban el grupo llamado Quinque Draco.

La persona entrando por la puerta era una mujer, media cabeza menor que Ichigo, de unos 17 años. De pelo negro largo y frondoso hasta las rodillas y ojos color azul oscuro con anteojos redondos y montura negra, vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela, su figura es delgada y atractiva con unos pechos un poco más grandes que los de Orihime. La chica camino tranquilamente hasta estar frente a Ichigo quien se puso de pie por la sorpresa, llegando frente a él ella solo le sonrió tranquilamente.

-"¿Se conocen?" pregunto Chad.

-"Bueno yo…."

-"Se puede decir que lo conozco de otra vida, me llamo Seiko" dijo la chica nueva.

Rukia estaba sorprendida, pero por otro lado pudo sentir un gran poder irradiar de la chica, un poder…..muy similar al de Ichigo la noche anterior. Sin duda debería vigilarla también, Seiko por otro lado seguía observando a Ichigo como esperando algo, revisando el salón pudo sentir la presencia conocida de la hija del sucesor del titán, al parecer sus almas siempre se buscaran la una a la otra al igual que ella lo buscaba a él.

-"Bueno si estoy enterado de que Rukia es una estudiante nueva transferida, pero no se nada de usted Seiko-san" dijo Mizuiro.

-"Oh sí es cierto también me estoy transfiriendo, pero mis papeles todavía no están al día, sin embargo el director dijo que podía empezar clases normalmente. Ahora me gustaría hablar contigo Ichigo, será un rato sígueme por favor"

Ichigo sabía que lo mejor era seguirla y terminar con esto, lo más seguro era que la Segadora también quería hablar con él, pero ahora mismo Ichigo quería saber ¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer existiera fuera de sus sueños? Sin dudarlo siguió a la chica a las afueras de la clase, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de sospecha de Rukia.

Una vez afuera en el patio cerca del pabellón de aulas, Seiko se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver a Ichigo, él se detuvo a una distancia moderada de ella, mientras esperaba que empezara con esto. Como no decía nada, él decidió comenzar la charla.

-"Muy bien vas a explicar ¿Qué haces tú aquí?...Eureka"

-"¡Oh! Así que te acuerdas de mí Mortrono"

-"Mi nombre es Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo"

-"Pero en el pasado eras Mortrono, además yo me presente como Seiko y aún así tu me llamaste Eureka, si va a ser así yo también te llamaré así"

-"Esta bien Seiko…. ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? No se supone que-"

-"Si crees que solo éramos producto de tu sueño, entonces eres un ingenuo, todos esos sueños que tienes tienen base real. Además yo no soy la única de los Quinque Draco que han renacido en este mundo…"

La última parte sorprendió a Ichigo, todos esos sueños no eran inventos de su cabeza…..eran memorias, pero entonces eso significaba que Orihime también…

-"Si te preguntas por tu compañera de clase de pelo naranja oscuro, pues la verdad es que sí, ella también es parte de esa pasado que nos une…..ella es la princesa de la que te enamoraste, y por la cual también moriste"

-"Esto es….imposble"

-"Hablaremos más después, por ahora ¿Por qué no llamas a la Segadora que nos ha estado espiando?"

A lo que dijo Seiko, Ichigo volteo a ver en dirección a uno de los árboles cercanos a la puerta de donde salieron ambos, al verse descubierta Rukia salió de su escondite detrás del árbol. Ichigo por supuesto sabía que Seiko noto a la otra persona que los vigilaba, pero seguro igual que él no sabía bien su posición.

-"Entonces vas explicar porque nos espiabas o no" pregunto Seiko.

-"Solo me aseguro de que su presencia no altere el mundo de los vivos, nunca antes había sentido un poder similar al que ustedes poseen, por eso estaré vigilando de cerca a los dos" dicho eso Rukia regreso a dentro.

Solo se quedaron Ichigo y Seiko, pero después de pensarlo ambos también deciden regresar a clases y hablar a la salida. De vuelta en clases, ninguno de los dos hizo más que atender a clases, bajo la atenta mirada de Rukia….y alguien más. Terminada las clases Ichigo se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, a lo que Seiko lo alcanzo y ambos salieron juntos. Caminando por las calles de la ciudad, en silencio hasta que Seiko empezó a hablar.

-"Dime ¿Qué tanto recuerdas de tu vida pasada?"

-"Solo algunos sucesos importantes, la formación de nuestro grupo y nuestra batalla con Ragnarok, pero la mayoría son de…."

-"Tus momentos junto a la princesa Mercedes…..me pone un poco celosa, yo también estaba interesado en ti pero siempre nos tratábamos más como amigos"

-"No sé qué decir a eso, pero en serio los otros 3 están en este mundo también, suena imposible"

-"Pero es cierto, ellos están en este mundo, incluso Kymael y su grupo. Pero ellos no tienen forma humana, así que no los veremos"

-"¿Los Septem Archangeli también?...pero ¿Por qué?"

Seiko bajo la mirada, Ichigo solo esperaba la respuesta.

-"Después de que Ragnarok fuera derrotado a manos de el último Boden, tú alma y la de Mercedes fueron atrapadas en un vórtice y desaparecieron. Eureka te siguió a través de este junto a los otros 3, al parecer el vórtice transformo nuestros cuerpos y los hizo humanos para habtar este mundo sin alterarlo. Como tú y ella no tenían un cuerpo propio al ser solo almas, sus existencias fueron fusionadas y reencarnadas a las de humanos que ya existían, y fueron despertados por una reliquia pero no sé cual haya sido ¿No te acuerdas que pudo ser?"

Ichigo se quedo pensando, la verdad el solo recordaba una pequeña flama anaranjada, el recuerdo era leve tal vez de cuando era un recién nacido, pero no podía estar seguro.

-"Aunque eso no importa ahora, en un principio el plan de Eureka era llevarlos de vuelta al pasado, pero ahora los poderes de los Dracos han disminuido. Yo apenas puedo usar magia pero no es la suficiente para abrir el portal de regreso, los otros 3 decidieron vivir una vida normal aquí al ver que apenas tenían gran parte de su poder. Como no tenía nada más que hacer, trate de buscarte y la noche anterior pudo detectar tu fuerza, estoy segura que los demás también y tal vez aparezcan"

-"Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no podemos volver al pasado, y aún si pudiéramos yo no dejare mi familia solo para regresar, tengo una nueva vida aquí y también…."

-"No vas a dejarla aquí, tampoco es que quiera regresar….la verdad ya me acostumbre a esta vida, solo quería encontrarte. Es mejor si los 5 estamos juntos por si tenemos que enfrentar problemas, por cierto me gustaría conocer a tú familia"

-"Tal vez….en otra ocasión, por cierto ¿Qué tanto sabes de los Segadores y Huecos?"

Ella le explico que eran almas guias y purificadores de almas, pero solo se encargaban de purificar su esencia espiritual, no podían hacer nada para limpiar las malas acciones en vida de estas. Le dijo acerca de los huecos, que eran almas de muertos que murieron que se llenaron de rencor, que portan sus corazones a modo de mascaras convertidos en monstruos, y es la ausencia de su corazón lo que les causa una insaciable sed de poder, devorando almas de muertos o vivos sin discriminar. Esto solo confirmo la idea que tenia acerca de ese problema de los Huecos y el papel de los Segadores.

Justo estaban caminando por un parque, donde de repente una enorme criatura salió de la nada destruyendo los juegos del parque, todo por querer atrapar el alma de un niño de 10 años o más, el pequeño solo podía correr por su vida. Seiko observaba todo esto, no molestándose en ayudarlo, después del todo Ichigo se le adelanto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ichigo salió corriendo en dirección al pequeño, una llama de color naranja rojizo rodeo su cuerpo y rápidamente tomo su forma de batalla con su armadura negra, corona dorad y pelo en llamas. Sacando su espada ataco rápidamente al Hueco que tenia la forma de una araña de 6 patas, cortando sus dos patas frontales lo que causo que se callera de espaldas y se desvaneciera. Ichigo mantuvo su posición y el niño a sus pies llorando por la terrible experiencia que sufrió, a lo que Seiko se acerco y trato de calmarlo sobando su cabeza.

-"Parece que llegue tarde, gracias por tú ayuda" dijo Rukia en su forma de Segadora.

-"Si….." respondió Ichigo.

-"¿Piensas seguir haciendo esto, salvar a las almas descarriadas?" pregunto la sSegadora.

-"Tal vez lo haga, pero solo cuando esté a mi alcance"

-"¿En serio crees que eso es suf-¿"

-"¡No vengas con esa estupidez! Yo no soy un iluso, aún con mi poder yo sé….que con salvar a uno, otros 3 son devorados. Sin embargo hubo un tiempo que deseaba tener poder para romper el destino, ahora que lo tengo nada va a detener. ¡Yo Protegeré al Mundo!"

Ichigo anuncio con fuerza y dejando que su poder lo envolviera en llamas, Rukia quedo impresionada por la enorme fuerza y determinación, Seiko sonrió recordando el momento en que conoció a Mortrono como Eureka. Recordaba bien el tipo de persona que era, siempre buscando poder para proteger su hogar, quien hubiera dicho que se trataba de un orgulloso dragón.

Mientras esto pasaba, un Hueco apareció de la nad y trato de atacar a Ichigo por detrás, sin embargo una bola de fuego impacto contra su máscara destruyéndolo rápidamente. Rukia se sorprendió y miro alrededor buscando al atacante, pero entonces se dio cuenta que Seiko tenía la mano extendida en dirección de donde vino el Hueco.

-"Te confiaste un poco" dijo Seiko.

-"Para nada, solo confiaba en que te harías cargo. Además….."

Ichigo lanzo una estocada detrás de él, hundiendo su espada en la máscara del Hueco que se había levantado, araña matándolo de una vez.

-"No es como si alguno de esos insectos hubieran lastimarme ¿Estás bien?"

Pregunto Ichigo al niño, el chico alzo la mirada y se asusto de los ojos rojos de Ichigo y su cabello en llamas, él solo se alejo de él y se reunió con Seiko quien también le dio espacio al niño. Entonces Ichigo llamo a Rukia.

-"¡Oye! Apúrate en enviar al niño a la Sociedad de Almas, si bien con mi espada también puedo hacerlo, este es tú trabajo, además parece que el niño me tiene miedo"

Rukia se molesto un poco pero hizo lo que dijo, puso el pomo de su espada en la frente del niño y este comenzó a brillar en una luz blanca, luego se desvaneció quedando solo una mariposa negra que voló alto en el cielo. Despues de presenciar esto, Ichigo se despidió de Rukia y Seiko y se fue a casa, dejando a ambas chicas solas.

-"Realmente ¿Qué son ustedes dos?"

-"Eso Rukia-san es un misterio, pero no te preocupes pronto lo sabras tú y los demás Segadores de Almas"

Dicho eso Seiko también se fue en dirección a su hogar, Rukia solo suspiro en frustración y desapareció para seguir buscando más Huecos.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Ichigo estaba caminando por la calle, sin rumbo alguno en mente, pensaba en lo que dijo ayer en el parque. En su vida pasada el recordaba cuan fuerte era como Draco, recordaba que buscaba tener más poder para proteger a sus compañeros, pues sus rivales los Septem Archangeli eran realmente una fuerza muy difícil de enfrentar.

Hubiera seguido pensando, pero entonces el sonido de los frenos de un auto derrapando llamo su atención, Ichigo corrió en dirección del sonido, encontrando algo que lo hizo sentir miedo. Frente a él, desmayada en la pista junto a una bolsa con alimentos, estaba Orihime.

Verla así le hizo recordar una escena aterradora, era muy clara en se mente. Él podía ver al frente de él, el sujeto de la armadura dorada padre de la Princesa Mercedes, que ahora llevaba una extraña lanza en su mano izquierda que parecía tener un ojos diabólico en el medio de la punta de lanza, emitía un aura maligna que rodeaba al sujeto de armadura dorada. Pero eso no era lo que lo aterro, era la persona que estaba tendida en el suelo cerca del trono de la sala donde estaban, era Mercedes o más bien Orihime.

Él no tenía que sentirlo, ella estaba muerta, el solo verla así hizo que sintiera un gran dolor en el pecho y que sintiera una gran ira nacer de su alma. Sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente para despertar, se acerco a ella justo cuando empezaba a levantarse de la pista, mientras que el conductor se daba a la fuga en su carro.

-"¡Orihime!"

-"¿Eh? Kurosaki-kun"

-"¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Ese auto te golpeo, no es así?!"

-"Eeemmm tal vez…"

-"¿Tal vez? ¿En serio te sientes bien?"

Dijo él preocupado, Orihime se levanto rápidamente y le dijo que solo se golpeo un poco la cabeza, pero Ichigo no estaba tranquilo solo con esa respuesta.

-"¿Estás segura que estas bien? ¿Dónde está el auto que te golpeo?"

-"Uuummm se fue…."

-"Orihime por favor…."

-"Oh lo siento"

Ella bajo la mirada algo triste, Ichigo solo la miro un rato más buscando alguna herida en ella, después solo dio un suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-"Bueno si dices que estas bien, confiare en ti"

Justo entonces Orihime se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de Ichigo, era Rukia con un vestido azul claro y rayas blancas, parecía estar pensando algo con una expresión seria.

-"Uuumm ¿Kuchiki-san?"

-"Así es ¿y tu quien eres?"

Ichigo sabía que ella lo había estado siguiendo, pero no espero que ni siquiera se acordara que ambas comparten el mismo grupo en la escuela, antes de que haga una escena el decidió intervenir.

-"¡Oye! Ella va en el mismo grupo que tú en la escuela, se llama Orihime Inoue"

-"Oh, a claro, Orhime ¿Cómo estás?" dijo Rukia dando una presentación similar a la antigua etiqueta de las damas de sociedad.

-"Yo muy bien, gracias" respondió Orihime de la misma forma.

-"Oye parece que fuiste de compras"

-"¿Qué? ¡Así la cena!"

Recogiendo las bolsas de la pista, luego volvió con los dos, mientras sostenía una bolsa en la mano izquierda y un puerro.

-"Parece que mis puerros, mantequillas y jalea de frijol sobrevivieron jaja"

-' _B-bueno cada uno tiene sus gustos'_

Justo entonces Ichigo y Rukia se dieron cuenta de una extraña marca en la pierna izquierda de Orihime, parecía una como si algo con manos grandes la agarro fuertemente ahí.

-"¿Cómo te lastimaste la pierna?" pregunto Rukia.

-"¿Cómo dices? Ah supongo que paso ahora cuando, el auto me choco"

-"¿No te duele?" pregunto Ichigo.

-"Solo un poco, pero estoy bien"

-"¿Estás segura?"

Por otro lado mientras ellos dos hablaban, Rukia se arrodillo para poder ver bien la marca, no fue hasta que Orihime la llamo que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

-"Uuummm ¿Qué pasa Kuchiki-san?" dijo ella mirándola.

-"¿Eh?"

-"¿Pasa algo malo?"

-"¡Ah! No nada, cuidate" dijo Rukia parándose rápidamente con una sonrisa para disimular.

-"Gracias"

Ichigo solo observo, al parecer Rukia sabáa algo, y si era de su interés entonces….era posible que un Hueco fuera quien le dejo esa marca.

-"¿Te acompaño a tu casa?"

-"Ah n-no estoy bien, en serio. Adios"

Orihime rápidamente cruzo la calle para ir a su casa, los otros dos solo la vieron irse, ambos preocupados por diferentes razones. Ichigo se regresaba a casa y Rukia lo seguía, ambos estaban pensando en el accidente y la extraña marca en la pierna de Orihime, y fue Rukia la que hablo primero de eso.

-"Esa chica ¿es amiga tuya?"

-"Me gusta considerar que sí, pero la verdad es que no hablamos mucho, nos conocemos porque tenemos un mismo amigo en común. Aunque ahora ella me preocupa más que antes…"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Hace tres años, su hermano mayor Sora Inoue murió. Tuvo un accidente de tránsito cuando le choco un carro, lo llevaron a la clínica de mi padre pero ya era demasiado tarde"

Ichigo recordaba bien ese día, Sora un hombre de 20 más, de pelo marrón oscuro, con traje de oficina azul oscuro, estaba en la camilla de la ambulancia que lo llevaría al hospital. Su hermana Orihime estaba al lado izquierdo de la camilla, su pelo entonces era corto pues muchos en la escuela le fastidiaban que lo llevara largo, muchos de esos terminaron con un escarmiento de por vida gracias a él pues se encargo de enseñarles a no molestar a otros a menos que quisieran tener los dedos rotos. Llevando su uniforme de escuela media, cerca de su hermano mientras le pedía con lágrimas en los ojos que no la dejara sola.

Recordar esa escena le molestaba mucho, sobre todo al verla llorar, él recuerda que esa noche ella se quedo con ellos en casa, él le ofreció su cuarto para que durmiera mientras el usaba el sofá de la sala pero ella se negó por no querer molestar, no cambiando de idea Ichigo le dio unas sabanas y una almohada para dormir. De vez en cuando bajando para verla y encontrándola aún llorando en sus sueños, él recuerda muy bien que esa noche ella tomo su mano instintivamente cuando estaba cerca a ella, entonces su llanto seso y pudo dormir tranquila, esa noche el se quedo junto a ella sentado en el piso cerca del sofa, sosteniendo su mano firmemente. La mañana siguiente ella se despertó y se sorprendió de verlo junto a ella abajo, después de eso las noticias de que su hermano murió la deprimieron, a pesar de que Masaki la invito a quedarse a vivir con ellos, ella dijo que tenía que regresar a su solitario apartemente pues sus parientes les rentaban el lugar, con la condición de que siguieran con sus estudios con buenos promedios.

-"Ella sufrió una gran pérdida, pues era la única familia que le quedaba"

-"En ese entonces ¿hablabas con espíritus?" pregunto Rukia.

-"Si incluso mucho antes, pero solo algunas almas se dejaban ver, de lo que si estoy seguro es que incluso después de muerto, él alma de su hermano nunca se fue. Podía verlo seguirla a donde fuera, aunque depués ya no lo vi otra vez. Esto me lleva a la siguiente pregunta para tí" a lo que Rukia se sorprendió.

-"Es más que posible que esa marca en su pierna, fuera por un Hueco ¿verdad?"

Después de la pregunta ella no dijo nada, Ichigo no esperaba una respuesta pero ese silencio era la única confirmación que necesitaba, Rukia solo decidió irse y él solo la observo. Era cierto, esa marca era de un Hueco, lo que significa que una de esas criaturas la estaba acechando, él tenía que hacer algo, pero necesitaría ayuda. Sacando su teléfono busco el contacto que buscaba y llamo, un rato después contestaron.

-"Aló"

-"Soy yo, necesito pedirte un favor"

-"No esperaba que me llamaras tan pronto, bien ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"

 **Esa noche en la residencia Kurosaki, cuarto de Ichigo.**

Ichigo estaba preparándose para salir, era más que probable que la atacarían de nuevo, así que iría a acabar con el Hueco antes. Lamentablemente tuvo que pedir ayuda a alguien más, por si algún testigo aparece, por lo que tuvo que llamar a alguien más. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de repente, una enorme mano de color rojo y garras negras apareció de la pared donde se apoyaba la cabeza de su cama. Él fácilmente agarro uno de los dedos y lo rompió lo que hizo que el monstruo saliera del agujero negro de la pared rugiendo de dolor.

El Hueco tenía una forma como de hombre serpiente, con la parte de arriba antropomórfica y la baja de serpiente. Su cuerpo tenía los colores: rojo en la parte de la cola y el pecho y negro al medio del vientre y el pecho, con su máscara blanca parecida a un cráneo con un gran mechón pelo marrón oscuro hasta el cuello. Después de salir del agujero la criatura trato de atacar a Ichigo, él solo esquivo sus garras y concentro un poco de su poder en sus puños alcanzando a manifestar su espada para pelear, atacando al Hueco con su arma logro cortar profundo en el brazo derecho del monstruo y luego clavo su espada en la parte izquierda superior de la máscara.

Sin embargo no logro bajarla toda pues el Hueco trato de detener el filo de la espada con sus manos, entonces la parte superior izquierda de la mascar se rompió, dejando ver el ojo y parte del rostro de alguien a quien Ichigo recordó de inmediato. Él se detuvo por la impresión, cosa que el Hueco aprovecho para escapar a través de un agujero negro. Ichigo se quedo viendo al suelo, él tenía una corazonada de quien era el responsable del ataque, pero realmente esperaba que fuera otro. Justo entonces en su cuarto apareció Rukia con su forma de Segadora, después apareció alguien más.

La persona era una mujer muy familiar de pelo negro frondoso hasta las rodillas con sus ojos azules oscuros con anteojos redondos y montura negra. Pero con un atuendo diferente ahora llevaba un vestido blanco de los muslos a la mitad de su pecho con un cinturón negro de hebilla dorad en la cintura, la parte de arriba es como un corcet con la parte que cubre su senos copa color rosa claro y en la parte de abajo las partes que cubren las piernas parecen shorts pero ensanchados y solo cubre la parte superior de los muslos, de ahí para abajo lleva unas medias de color negro justas a sus piernas con zapatos blancos de tacón alto, en la parte de arriba lleva los hombros desnudos pero llevaba unos guantes blancos hasta la mitad de los brazos, en su cabeza llevaba lo que parecía un sombrero grande de bruja color blanco con una corona de 4 puntas con gemas azules y finalmente en su brazo derecho llevaba una escoba como y un pequeño libro de tapa marrón con puntas de palta y unas marcas de brillo amarillo en la portada y la parte trasera. Era un traje clavado a una bruja, y la que lo llevaba no era otra más que Seiko.

-"Te tardaste en salir, pero veo que tuviste un problema con un Hueco"

-"¿Por qué estas vestida así?" pregunto Rukia a Seiko.

-"¿Qué? Es un atuendo normal, a mí más me parece que te molesta que yo si tengo algo en la parte de arriba"

Ante eso Rukia tuvo un tic en el ojo, mientras miraba cabizbaja su propio pecho, a Ichigo no le importo el comentario ahora solo le importaba más llegar con Orihime y salvarla.

-"Ichigo ¿estás bien?" pregunto Seiko.

-"Si no hay problema, pero no tenemos tiempo, hay que ir a casa de Orihime de inmediato. El Hueco que la ataco en la mañana…..es su hermano mayor, parece que fue devorado y se convirtió en Hueco, tengo que darme prisa"

Ichigo abrió la ventana de su cuarto y rápidamente dejo que sus poderes se manifestaran en él mientras se impulso fuera de su cuarto con un salto hacia adelante, el impulso que aplico en su pierna derecha dejo una huella profunda en el piso de su cuarto e hizo temblar toda la casa. Ichigo salió volando por el aire en vuelto en llamas naranjas rojizas que se disiparon en y mostraron su armadura negra y con su espada ya en su mano derecha, detrás de él le seguían Seiko volando en su escoba como toda una maga y Rukia saltaba pisando el aire, rápidamente en dirección a la casa de Orihime.

 **En la casa de Orihime**

Orihime se encontraba hablando con su amiga Tatsuki, quien vino a visitarla de noche y traer un poco de comida, ella le comento que esta mañana había visto a Ichigo y a Rukia quien lo seguía. Ttasuki estaba sorprendida pero más enojada por el hecho de que no la acompaño a casa después de que la golpeara el auto, Orihime le dijo que ella le dijo que estaba bien pese a que muy en el fondo, a ella le hubiera gustado que la acompañara a casa…..tal vez hasta hablar un poco con él.

Sin embargo casi como un mecanismo de defensa su mente se bloqueo, y comenzó a hacer un gesto como de gato que no quiere que se le acerquen a lo que Tatsuki le dijo que despertara de su trance. Entonces de repente sintieron como si un temblor o algo pesado se golpeara contra la casa, ambas se asustaron un poco mientras miraban a su alrededor.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Tatsuki.

Mirando alrededor, pudieron escuchar el sonido de algo chocando con lata, caminando hacía la casa. De la vitrina cerca de donde Orihime tenía la foto de su difunto hermano, se cayó un oso de pelpa color rosa con una rasgadura en la cabeza. Las dos chicas estaban atentas a cualquier cosa, pero no podían ver nada. Después de un rato el ruido se fue y decidieron terminar de cenar, tratando de olvidar el sonido aterrador. Entonces Orihime se dio cuenta de que su pequeño oso se cayó al piso, recogiéndolo vio que tenía una rasgadura en el rostro cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

-"¡Hay no! El pobre Enraku ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo te hizo eso en la cabeza?"

Antes de poder hacer algo con el peluche volvieron a escuchar un ruido como de pisadas pesadas acercándose, otra vez ellas comenzaron a sentir asustadas. Orihime estaba sentada en el suelo de su apartamento sosteniendo su oso, parecía mirar al vacio sin razón aparente, mientras Tatsuki estaba de pie mirando alrededor. Orihime entonces sintió dolor en su mano, bajando la mirada encontró una herida en ella sangrando.

-"¿Qué es….?"

Justo entonces sin que pudiera verlo, una especie de estaca de hueso con forma de base de triangulo y punta larga, iba impactar contra ella. Pero entonces en el cuerpo de Orihime comenzó a brillar, una luz cálida como la del sol pero más clara, el resplandor destruyo la estaca de hueso antes de que pudiera impactar con ella, pero al ser la primera vez que usaba ese poder Orihime termino agotada y se desmayo para gran sorpresa de Tatsuki.

-"¡¿Orhime?! ¡¿Qué pasa, estas bien?!"

Preguntaba mientras trataba de despertarla, la criatura invisible trato de golpear a Tatsuki pero entonces de la nada una espada medieval con guardia de katana se planto en medio del Hueco y Tatsuki, la fuerza dentro del arma hizo pedazos la ventana cerca a la calle y mando a volar al Hueco a la calle. Tatsuki cerró los ojos de la sorpresa, los abrió lentamente observando la espada clavada en el suelo, unos segundos después alguien a quien no esperaba aprecio cerca a la espada sacándola del piso fácilmente pese al gran tamaño del arma.

No le fue difícil reconocer que era Ichigo, pero era diferente claramente. Aparte de la enorme espada llevaba una armadura de color negro parecida a escamas y en su cabeza una corona dorada con gemas blancas, además su usual cabello de color naranja ahora estaba en llamas y se hondeaba con el fuego y sus ojos color café oscuro ahora eran rojos y de pupila vertical…..como los de un dragón.

Ichigo estaba más concentrado en destruir al Hueco, por lo que no dirigió mirada alguna a Tatsuki o a Orihime, estaba viendo a la criatura levantarse de la pista y desvanecerse, seguro para atacar por sorpresa de nuevo. Justo entonces llego Seiko en su escoba, el hecho de verla en especial con ese atuendo hizo que Tatsuki levantar una ceja en confusión, Seiko se bajo de su escoba y se acerco a Ichigo.

-"Te lo encargo" dijo Ichigo y rápidamente salto a la calle para pelear con el Hueco.

Seiko asintió y comenzó a recitar su hechizo en una lengua que Tatsuki no podía escuchar, terminado el hechizo unos símbolos extraños se colocaron a los lados de la habitación y frente a la parte destruida como si fueran un campo de protección. Terminado esto Seiko se arrodillo frente a Tatsuki y comenzó a revisar a Orihime.

-"Parece que despertaste inconscientemente tus poderes Orihime Inoue….o debería decir Princesa Mercedes"

-"¡Oye! Espera un momento ¡¿Quién eres y que es lo que esté pasando?! ¡¿Ese era Ichigo?! ¡¿Por qué tenía una espada y estaba vestido así?!"

-"No tengo la respuesta más que para las primeras dos. mi nombre es Seiko Fujimura y soy una nueva estudiante en tu escuela, en cuanto a lo que pasa…..creo que es mejor que no lo sepas, pero tiene que ver con Orihime….y su hermano"

Desconocido para ambas, Orihime pudo ver la forma de Ichigo antes de saltar a la calle e instintivamente sintió una gran felicidad y preocupación, también reconoció la forma de Seiko. Orihime trato de levantarse, a pesar de que Tatsuki y Seiko le decían que descansara.

-"Orihime debes descansar"

-"Ella tiene razón Inoue-san, tu alma forzó el despertar de una habilidad dentro de ti para protegerte, como era la primera vez que lo usaste quedaste agotada. Debes descansar par poder recuperar fuerzas"

Orihime se incorporo a medias, aún en el suelo, tomando la mano de Seiko la miro a los ojos con cansancio pero determinación.

-"Eureka….hhhaaa, ayúdame a levantarme…quiero ver a Mortrono…..no, a Ichigo"

Seiko o mejor dicho Eureka se sorprendió de que a reconociera, al parecer gran parte de sus memorias si habían regresado pero no sus poderes, y al ver su determinación de querer ver a su Rey ella accedió a ayudarla.

-"Tatsuki-san ayúdame a levantarla, ella quiere ver esto, vamos"

Las dos apoyaron a Orihime y apoyaron su brazos sobre sus hombros, se acercaron a la pared de la ventana rota para ver a Ichigo pelear.

Afuera en la calle Ichigo esperaba pacientemente a que apareciera el Hueco, otra estaca de hueso voló en dirección a él, pero lo destruyo fácilmente con su espada. Viendo que solo no atacaba directamente, Ichigo trato de provocarlo.

-"¡Sal de una vez! ¡Ya no podrás hacerle daño a Orihime mientras el campo protector de Seiko este en pie! ¡Ríndete y acepta tu destino! ¡Purificare tu alma descarriada con mi fuego y encontraras paz en el otro mundo!"

- **"¡Maldito entrometido! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a alejar a mi hermana de mí?!**

Tatsuki y especialmente Orihime escucharon esto, la última no podía creer que se trataba de su hermano, el no era agresivo con nadie. Ichigo vio que Orihime estaba sorprendida pero triste, Rukia estaba cerca lsita para atacar al Hueco apenas saliera, pero Ichigo le dijo que se lo dejara a él.

-"Sé que eres el hermano de ella, o al menos lo que queda de su alma después de ser devorada por otros Huecos, seguro fue tu voluntad de querer proteger a tu hermana lo que te permitió sobreponer tu personalidad cuando te transformaste y por eso tienes mis respetos. Sin embargo ahora eres un monstruo, si te dejo acercarte a ella devoraras su alma sin siquiera pensarlo, y no permitiré que tu deseo de protegerla….que te mantuvo a su lado todo este tiempo, haya sido en vano. Si quieres atacarla otra vez, **tendrás que matarme primero"**

Dijo Ichigo con una voz llena de ira, entonces el Hueco apareció usando sus garras para atacar a Ichigo, él solo se defendía con su espada sin ningún esfuerzo. El Hueco no podía hacer nada, ningún ataque conectaba con su enemigo, y cuando logro arañar su pecho en vez de sus garras se rompieron al contacto con su armadura. Ichigo le dio una patada al mentón y le hizo tirara la cabeza atrás, cayendo de espaldas en la pista, Ichigo solo se quedo viendo al Hueco tratando de levantarse.

-"¿Por qué haces esto Hueco? Dimelo"

- **"Todo esto es culpa de Orihime y los amigos que tiene, antes ella me rezaba a diaria y mantenía mi alma en paz, pero entonces conoció a esa chica de pelo negro corto. Entonces dejo de rezar por mi poco a poco, cuando entro a la preparatoria y conoció a más amigos…..se olvido de mí. Eso me puso muy triste y lleno mi alma de rabia ¡¿Si ella ya no se acuerda de mí?! ¡Entonces me llevare conmigo! la devorare para que nadie pueda tenerla ¡La mataré por elegir a su amiga y ti en vez de seguir hon-¡"**

 **-"¡Cierra la boca!"**

Ichigo le grito muy enojado y salto hacía él, cortando su brazo derecho desde el hombro, aterrizando detrás de él volvió a saltar rápidamente y sin que pudiera esquivar, el corto su otro brazo. El Hueco quedo sin ambos brazos gritando de dolor, para terminar de someterlo Ichigo cortó al Hueco por la cintura, dejando su torso y cabezas intactos. Él subió al pecho del monstruo y lo miro a los ojos de su máscara, el Hueco comenzó a temblar de miedo al verlo los aterradores ojos rojos de Ichigo, miro a los lados y vio como sus brazos cortados eran reducidos a cenizas que fácilmente se desvanecían por unas llamas anaranjadas.

-"¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Yo quiero hablar con Sora Inoue, no con su sombra! ¡¿Qué todo es culpa de Orhime?! ¡No vengas con esa mierda! ¡Si eres su hermano te debería hacer feliz que tu hermana ya no está sola, y que ahora hay tantas personas que le tienen aprecio!"

Esta declaración hizo que Orihime comenzara a soltar lágrimas de felicidad, escuchar eso de su boca la lleno de mucha felicidad. En cuanto a Tatsuki, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver este lado de su amigo, Eureka también esbozo una sonrisa.

-"Yo tengo una idea propia. Cuando uno hermano mayor nace, lo hace para crecer y hacerse más fuerte, de esa forma el podrá proteger a los hermanos que vendrán después de él. Tú hiciste eso todo este tiempo que tú alma la vigilaba, la estabas protegiendo y por eso te considero como un gran ejemplo de hermano. Pero ahora, lo que veo ante mí…..es un monstruo, a quien no dudare en sacar de su miseria"

Dijo Ichigo levantando su mano izquierda al aire y chasqueando los dedos audiblemente, lo que siguió dejo a Tatsuki y Rukia con la boca abierta pero no a Eureka y Orihime. Unas llamas naranjas formaron un portal detrás de Ichigo y de ahí salieron dos brazos con alas menbranosas gigantes con 4 garras, cubierto de escamas negras, seguido de eso el pecho, cuello y la cabeza…..de un dragón. Este tenía la mandíbula inferior gruesa y cuerno como de toro en la cabeza con ojos amarillos, la criatura puso sus garras a los lados de lo que quedaba del cuerpo del Hueco mientras acercaba sus fauces a la máscara y luego dio un fuerte rugido que sin duda despertarían a más de una familia de no ser porque Eureka ya había puesto un hechizo para mantenerlos dormidos.

El dragón cerró la boca y luego la abrió lentamente, dejando ver un mar de llamas a punto de ser vertido en el rostro del Hueco. Orihime vio esto y trato de recuperar fuerza suficiente para pedirle a Ichigo que se detuviera, pero no tuvo que hacerlo.

-"Hazlo"

Fue un leve susurro, pero Ichigo lo escucho y comando al dragón que se detuviera, acercándose más al rostro del Hueco, le dio un puñetazo a la máscara, dejando ver el rostro de Sora Inoue. Este solo lo miro con determinación y volvió a repetir lo que dijo.

-"Acaba conmigo de una vez. Tú tienes razón, antes fui su hermano….tanto en vida como en la muerte la protegí, pero ahora solo soy un monstruo. Acaba de una vez conmigo, y por favor cuida de mi hermana…."

Ichigo se quedo viéndolo con una expresión seria pero solemne, con un ademán hizo al dragón entrar de nuevo al portal y desvanecerse, luego guardo su espada.

-"Parece que aún queda algo de Sora Inoue en ti, purificare tu alma con el fuego de mi espada…..pero todavía no, alguien aún quiere decirte algo"

Ichigo miro en dirección de la casa, Eureka y Tatsuki ayudaban a Orihime a caminar a ver a su hermano, Ichigo se hizo a un lado y dejo que Orihime conversara con su hermano. Orihime se acerco y abrazo el rostro de su hermano, entre sollozos ella empezó a hablar.

-"Sora….lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa….yo te pedí que no me abandonaras"

Se disculpo ella con él, Tatsuki solo podía ver, al igual que Ichigo y Seiko. También Rukia observo todo.

-"Fue por eso….que no encontraste paz….es culpa mía"

-"Ooohhh Orihime, eso no es cierto" dijo Sora.

-"Desde que te fuiste….siempre sentía que me cuidabas….como hoy en la mañana…..tú me protegiste de ese auto ¿no?...me jalaste de la pierna para sacarme del camino"

Ichigo entendía ahora, esa marca si se la causo él, pero para poder salvarla. Tal vez antes o después de convertirse en Hueco, este hombre realmente era un buen hermano.

-"Un día….me di cuenta, de que si seguía dependiendo de ti desde el mas allá….no estarías en paz, pero….si te demostraba que….vivía una vida feliz y sin preocupaciones….no te tendrías que preocuparte y podrías transmutar….no pensé que eso te haría sentir triste y solitario, jamás quise eso"

Era realmente una escena conmovedora, lo suficiente como para sacarle una lagrima a Tatsuki y Seiko, Ichigo solo sonrío al ver que todo estaba bien. Orihime siguió abrazando a su hermano pero después de un rato volvió a perder fuerzas y se desmayo, esta vez Ichigo la atrapo y la cargo como a una princesa, llevándola con Eureka y Tatsuki. Ambas recibieron a Orihime, Seiko comenzó a usar un poco de magia de sanación, pese a que ella no era muy hábil en su uso, tendría que pedirle a Necraria que le enseñe un poco de su magia.

-"Creo que es hora de que termine contigo Sora, el Hueco probablemente trate de regenerar sus brazos, al menos para escapar. No debes preocuparte, ella siempre te recordara, el pasador en su pelo….seguro un regalo de parte tuya, le ayudara a recordarte y tenerte siempre en su corazón ¿estás listo?" dijo Ichigo.

-"Si, por favor….."

Ichigo saco su espada, la hoja de la espada fue envuelta de fuego, parándose encima de su pecho entre el hueco y su cuello, se preparo para hundir su espada y acabar con todo esto. Pero entonces Orihime se despertó.

-"Espera….aún quiero decir algo….respecto a este pasador, y la discusión que tuvimos el día que me lo diste…dije que no me gustaba porque pensé que era muy infantil….sé que lastime tus sentimientos, te fuiste sin decir una palabra, y ese fue el día en que tuviste el accidente y moriste…..por eso quiero decirte lo que debí decirte ese día, cuando te ibas a trabajar"

Incorporándose un poco, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y con lagrimas en sus ojos, mirando a su hermano por última vez"

-"…Hermano….que tengas un buen día"

-"Muchas gracias….Orihime, sé que encontraras felicidad aún si yo no estoy"

Con esas últimas palabras el cerro los ojos, Ichigo entendió la señal y clavo su espada en medio del pecho y el cuello. Pronto las llamas envolvieron el cuerpo de Hueco de Sora, pero lo hicieron de forma lenta, poco a poco comenzó a desintegrarse en forma de partículas de luz amarilla hasta que desapareció. Ichigo se quedo flotando donde antes estaba parado encima del cuerpo Hueco, lentamente bajando al piso camino hacía el grupo de chicas mientras disipaba su armadura y regresaba a su vestimenta de un polo blanco con mangas azules y unos jeans negros, luego se volteo para ver desaparecer el alma de Sora. Fácilmente sintió a Orihime abrazarlo por la espalda mientras lloraba, él solo se quedo ahí dejando que se desahogue, Tatsuki y Seiko solo observaron y Rukia al ver que todo término simplemente se fue.

Así termino otro día para Ichigo, seguro los días siguientes habría más problemas por resolver y más secretos que descubrir, incluso Orihime empezó a despertar parte de los poderes de su vida pasada y la presencia de Eureka y los demás Quinque Draco sin duda era una señal de que algo grande pasaría. Para bien o para mal.

 **Listo terminé, el capítulo 4 de esta historia, es el primero de todas mis otras historias. Además como se acabo el curso especialización de mi madre podre avanzar con los siguientes capítulos y además pude conseguir un Ipad para poder escribir en él, así podre avanzar también si es que no tengo la Laptop.**

 **Después de subirte este capítulo lo más seguro es que empiece con la nueva idea de un crossover de Senran Kagura y Taimanin Asagi, con mi nuevo Oc Ryan Creed con los poderes de Crios el Titán Demonio, por supuesto será un Oc x harem. Realmente no me gusta a veces que los animes con buenos personajes femeninos, no tengan un protagonista o co-protagonista masculino, o al menos un personaje secundario masculino en una relación con las chicas.**

 **Como sea, también me falta empezar con las fichas de datos para Godzilla, en modo Servant: Saber, Lancer, Berserker y Ruler. Prácticamente creo que los terminare haciendo OP, sobre todo a Godzilla Legendary y el de Monster Planet, les daré un Noble Fantasma del tipo Anti-mundo de mi invención. Esto será todo por ahora, en la nueva historia pondré otra información sobre futuras historias o nuevos capítulos. Adiós, dejen sus reviews y disfruten.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach X Dragon Blaze: Ichigo, Rey de los Vivos y lo Muertos**

 **Bien empecemos con el nuevo capítulo, en este tratare de resumir algunas partes, hasta llegar a la parte en que aparece Uryu. De hecho quiero que Brisangre ayude a Uryu entrenándolo en arquería, será interesante ver como un Quincy podría reaccionar a un elfo con cuernos de dragón, y con inigualable habilidad con el arco.**

 **Por otro lado, estaba pensando en mi crossover de "Jojo en Eostia", ya que nadie opino si debía: regresar a Jotaro y a Joseph a su mundo junto a las chicas, o dejar que Jotaro se quede en Eostia. En lo personal me gustaría que Jotaro y sus chicas regresaran al mundo moderno, seguro su madre se desmayara al ver cuántas mujeres están casadas en una relación con su hijo.**

 **Después de actualizar el de "Jojo en Eostia", seguiré con…estoy entre: hacer el pequeño tráiler/episodio de "Godzilla: Leyenda de la Tierra" donde lo envío a Fate/Apocrypha, donde Godzilla Earth aparece con el tercer Ruler en la Gran Guerra del Santo Grial; y seguir con el siguiente capítulo de "El Boden Salvador de Eostia", donde daré a Gabriel las habilidades de Sheath Knigth (de Elsword). Además me di cuenta que en la nueva historia que subí, gracias al review de un invitado Guest, me olvide de poner a Anna Florence en el Harem de Nobunaga, y por eso me dejaron un comentario donde preguntaban si ella iba a morir…lo cual no va a pasar, ella seguirá viva y le dará su primer hijo a Nobu.**

 **Creo que eso sería todo. Aunque la verdad llegue a pensar en hacer una nueva historia usando a Ichigo/Deathcrown y Orihime/Mercedes, donde los envío a Fate Grand Order o algún otro Fate, fue una idea de Jefferson que me agrado. Pero no lo haré todavía, estaría cargándome de mucho trabajo.**

 **Bien empecemos con el capítulo, yo no soy dueño de Bleach, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Y tampoco soy dueño de Dragon Blaze, que pertenece a la empresa Gamevil.**

 **Capítulo 5.- Aparece el Quincy Uryu Ishida, Poderes ocultos en los amigos despiertan, El Rey defiende su hogar.**

Ichigo estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, su nueva amiga Seiko estaba caminando a su izquierda y Rukia a su derecha, ahora mismo iban a ver los resultados del ranking de exámenes. Aunque ahora mismo el chico de pelo naranja estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos desde las últimas cosas que pasaron, realmente había muchas cosas que pensar.

-"Sigues recordando lo que paso…. ¿Ichigo?" pregunto Seiko.

-"Solo algunas cosas" respondió él.

Ciertamente Ichigo no disfruto los sucesos hasta este día.

Primero, su mejor amigo Chad, trajo un día a la escuela una pájaro mascota, que estaba poseído por el alma de un niño. La cosa empeoro cuando descubrieron que el pobre infante estaba siendo perseguido por un Hueco, que nació del alma de un asesino serial. El muy bastardo había engañado al chico, diciéndole que le devolvería la vida a su madre si lograba escapar de él cada vez que un nuevo dueño lo encontraba, el pobre le creyó y eso….era imperdonable. Ichigo destruyo su cuerpo con las flamas del aliento del dragón que podía invocar, Ombrasilex. Sin embargo al final las puertas del infierno vinieron a reclamar el alma del bastardo, al menos ahora su sufriría como debía….por toda la eternidad. Después de eso Rukia pudo enviarlo a la Sociedad de Almas, aunque ahora Chad estaba más interesado en saber lo que pasaba, pero eso después lo resolvería.

Segundo, paso algo extraño el 17 de Julio, fuera de pasar un tiempo en familia con sus padres y hermanas, Ichigo sintió una extraña necesidad de salir en dirección a un templo cercano. En este lugar se encontró con un Hueco, extrañamente familiar, tenía la forma de un hámster gigante y tenía un apéndice saliendo de su frente que tenía una extraña muñeca colgando de esta, pero algo más extraño era que….le faltaba una de sus patas delanteras, parecían que se la habían arrancado salvajemente. El Hueco pareció reconocerlo y no dudo en atacarlo mientras gritaba "Mocoso de pelo de fuego, esta vez yo te arrancare una mano", no fue difícil acabar con él, pero alguien más estaba cerca del lugar, por la esencia que pudo sentir se trataba de un Shinigami, no sabía porque pero….algo le decía que traería más problemas.

Tercero, y tal vez lo más molesto, fue cuando sus amigos lo convencieron de acompañarlo a un show de un tal "Don Kanonji". Ojo que por "convencieron" hablo de que Seiko y Orihime le insistieron tanto que tuvo que decir "sí". Al menos no fue tan malo, fuera de tener que salvar al dichoso "Kanonji" del Hueco que nació del alma que intento exorcizar, solo lamento tener que oírlo nombrarlo su pupilo #1. Justo ayer los docentes les molestaron de que hicieran un escándalo que justo las cámaras grabaron, se vio a Ichigo fácilmente noqueando a los de seguridad y Seiko ayudándolo. Bueno al final Rukia invento una escusa y les ayudo a escapar, con tiempo libre decidió seguirla para verla lidiar con el fantasma de un gordo pervertido, fue hilarante….pero le molesto algo. Alguien los estaba viendo, de un lugar alto.

Bueno volviendo al actual momento. Llegando a los estantes donde colgaban la lista, encontraron a todos reunidos. Seiko saludo a Orihime y Tatsuki, al parecer desde el incidente en su casa con su hermano se volvieron muy amigas, de hecho Eureka le conto que….había decidido contarle un poco de la vida pasada de Orihime a Tatsuki, incluso de las cosas que habían en el mundo del que venía. No era algo seguro, pero su amiga en el pasado nunca tomaba riesgos sin tener control de la situación.

Las tres chicas terminaron de saludarse y buscaron sus nombres en la lista, para sorpresa de Tatsuki, Orihime estaba en el tercer puerto del ranking.

-"La tercera del grupo, buen trabajo para ser chica Orhime" decía ella mientras le sobaba su cabeza como si fuera su mascota.

-"Hay Tatsuki-san, no deberías infravalorar a las chicas" sacudía la cabeza Seiko,

-"Es el colmo. Orihime tiene cerebro y pechos, no es justo" dijo una chica cerca de las tres, aunque después vio la delantera de Seiko y se depriimio más.

-"Pues….si te hace sentir bien, ella es pésima cocinando" dijo Tatsuki para aliviar su pena, mientras que Seiko evitaba que la mañosa de pelo rojo y lentes que gustaba de manosear a Orihime se le acercara.

Luego vino Keigo a ver su puesto en la lista.

-"Dejemos que se queden con lo mejor, ninguno de nuestro grupo nos avergonzaran, quedando entre los primeros 50 ¿o no?" dijo él más que seguro de que era cierto, pero Mitsuiro noto algo.

-"Échale otro vistazo" dijo el apuntando al puesto 23 de la lista, donde leía "Kurosali Ichigo".

-"¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE?! ¡ICHIGO ESTA EN EL PUESTO 23!...tramposo, no hay manera de que hayas quedado tan alto…." le recriminaba llorando Keigo al adolescente de pelo naranja.

-"¿Puedes callarte? Claro que salgo bien en los exámenes, yo estudio, y eso deberías hacer tu también" dijo molesto Ichigo.

-"¡AJA! ¡Así que eso estabas haciendo todas las noches que te pedí que salieras con nosotros! Dijiste que estabas ocupado, pero estabas estudiando como un cerebrito ¡No, no! Soy amigo de un genio" dijo el pobre simplón.

-"Me pregunto ¿Dónde estará tu sentido común….y tu vergüenza?" dijo Ichigo.

-"La verdad, me sorprende saber que estudias" dijo Mitsuiro.

-"Tuve ya suficientes problemas gracias a mi cabello, no voy terminar como un perdedor académico tampoco, claro que estudio para poder tener un trabajo y….algún día….bueno solo eso" disuadió el tema, antes de terminar con 'tener una familia'.

Seiko sonrió ante ese lindo intento de cambiar de tema, Orihime parece haber captado un poco y se sonrojo un poco.

-"Tienes razón….disculpa si me enoje, en ese caso que te parece si te obsequio, una "Cinta de Chico Genio"" dijo mientras se ponía una cinta blanca con un redondo rojo al medio.

-"Guárdatela para ti ¿Quieres?" dijo sin prestarle atención.

-"¡Esta bien como quieres, pero ya no te volveré a invitar a salir!" dijo el inmaduro de Keigo.

-"Mejor para mí, así podre invitarlo a salir yo" dijo Seiko tomando el brazo de Ichigo, para gran sorpresa de Keigo y los demás.

-"Siempre te inventas algo para sacar de casa Seiko" respondió el pelinaranja.

-"Y siempre me dejas afuera, de no ser por tu madre ni siquiera me abrirías la puerta. ¡Ya sé! Si invitamos a Orihime-san también, seguro aceptarías ¿Verdad?"

Ni Ichigo, ni Orihime dijeron nada, solo desviaron la mirada. Cambiando el tema Keigo fue a hablarle a Chad.

-"Al menos tu no nos avergonzaras quedando entre los primeros 50 ¿Verdad?" dijo Keigo a su buen amigo de tez morena.

Chad respondió levantando su mano para apuntar a la lista, apuntando al número 10. Siendo la gota que derramo el vaso, Keigo y esta vez Mitsuiro también se deprimieron, sin importarles la edad que tenían se fueron corriendo. Ichigo y los demás los vieron correr, sintiendo vergüenza ajena, en caso de Ichigo y Seiko.

-"Oh bueno….ya volverán" dijo Tatsuki cruzada de brazos.

-"Lamentablemente, aunque tuvieron suerte de que ninguno de nosotros terminara en primer lugar" revisando el primer lugar.

-"A-me-tatsu Ishida, no recuerdo escuchar ese nombre antes" dijo no entendiendo bien el kanji.

-"Es Uryu, Uryu Ishida" le corrigió Orihime.

-"¿Lo conoces?"

-"Claro, está en nuestro grupo"

Bueno Ichigo no prestaba mucha atención a esto, en especial porque solía hablar más con Eureka, ella la estuvo informado de todo lo que posiblemente sea de….interés. Desde posibles movimientos de parte de la Sociedad de Almas, hasta del hombre llamado Urahara Kisuke. Seiko mantenía mucha precaución de ese hombre, más de una vez sintió que la mantenía vigilada, incluso tuvo que disfrazar su apartamento con magia por seguridad, y muchas veces encontraba un extraño gato negro siguiéndola.

Volviendo a la situación actual, Ichigo no dijo nada, a lo que su amiga aprovecho para responder por él.

-"Pronto descubrirás que Ichigo tiene el extraño talento de olvidar las caras de la gente, así como sus nombres. Ven" dijo Tatsuki llevándose a Orihime con ella.

-"¡Hey! ¡Eso no es cierto!" dijo Ichigo, pero ya se habían ido las dos.

-"Bueno que se le va hacer, me voy también Ichigo, tengo cosas que hacer….y respecto a este tal "Ishida", te avisare que encuentro sobre él. No sé porque pero algo me dice que no se trata de un humano normal" dijo Seiko de manera misteriosa.

- _'Me gustaría que hablara claro de vez en cuando'_

Ichigo hubiera seguido viendo la lista del ranking, pero entonces vio a Rukia corriendo en su dirección, pasándolo de largo. Parecía algo agitada, por lo que seguro se trataba de un Hueco. Mientras iba corriendo vio que un estudiante masculino caminar en dirección contraria a ella. El sujeto era casi de su misma estatura, con pelo negro corto pero con mechones a los lados de su rostro y con lentes rectangulares de montura negra. Levemente choco con Rukia en su camino, pero solo volteo a verla por un rato para después regresar a reanudar su camino, acomodando sus lentes en su nariz.

Era realmente sospechoso.

 **Con Seiko.**

La chica de pelo azul oscura estaba conversando con Tatsuki y Orihime, desde la noche en que su hermano convertido en Hueco ataco a las dos, Tatsuki busco obtener respuestas de lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos. Ya que seguro Ichigo no le diría nada, decidió preguntarle a la chica que lo acompaño esa noche, a quien su hermana llamo "Eureka".

Por supuesto que Seiko se negó a decírselo, pero Orihime también busco saber la verdad de lo que había sucedido. Sin más opciones ella les relato la historia o al menos parte de esta, explicando sus orígenes y los de Mortrono, quien estaba encarnado en Ichigo, le menciono a Orihime que ella también tenía un alma encarnada que provenía de ese mundo pero se negó a contarle su historia, asegurándole que era mejor que debía recordar la historia a su tiempo. Fue poco pero aceptaron lo que les dijo, después de eso Orihime le pidió ser su amiga y así conocerse mejor, a lo que Tatsuki se puso en contra al principio.

Pero rápidamente las 3 formaron una amistad, Seiko encontró a su nueva segunda mejor amiga en Orihime, seguro que a Necraria también le agradaría conocerla. Incluso les hablo acerca de los demás Quinque Draco que estaban en este mundo con ella, contándole a Orihime las historias de como los conoció, en especial a Mortrono quien fue el primero que se unió a ella para formar el grupo de los Draco.

-"Realmente es difícil creer que se olvidara del mejor estudiante de nuestro grupo" comentaba Tatsuki.

-"No es como si Ichigo lo hubiera conocido en primer lugar, no porque estén en la misma clase significa que deban conocerse. Solo buscas una escusa para poder mofarte de él, seguro es una forma en la que expresas cuanto te importa ¿No es así Tatsuki?" dijo Seiko.

-"¡Q-Qu-! ¡Claro que no!" dijo la chica molesta.

-"Yo por otro lado estoy interesada en saber más de este "Uryu Ishida", algo me dice que puede estar escondiendo algo"

-"Seiko-san ¿Estás segura que deberías hacer eso?" pregunto Orihime.

-"Tranquila, se lo que hago"

 **En la noche, por las calles de Karakura.**

En las calles de Karakura, especialmente en una intersección, se encontraba Rukia en su forma de Segadora. Ahora mismo estaba patrullando el área, el comunicador que le dio Urahara y que al mismo tiempo funcionaba de rastreador de Huecos la había guiado a este lugar, pero no había encontrado nada hasta ahora. Ya había intentado comunicarse con Urahara, pero la verdad no sabía usar bien el dispositivo, así que estaba totalmente perdida, algo estaba mal pero no podía ser Ichigo o la chica llamada Seiko, ellos no estaban interesados en cazar Huecos a menos que estén atacando a sus amigos.

Antes de poder irse a revisar otra zona, escucho pasos acercándose. Apenas pudo discernir la figura en la oscuridad, se trataba de un chico muy conocido chico de pelo naranja. Con un pantalón negro y botas marrones, con una camisa blanca debajo de una casaca verde oscura de interior felpudo blanco. Su mirada era seria y parecía mirar más a sus alrededores, como si estuviera buscando algo, llegando a una distancia moderada de ella se detuvo.

-"Veo que tienes problemas con tus patrullas" dijo Ichigo.

-"Eso no es cierto, es este estúpido aparato, se supone que un Hueco estaba cerca de esta zona" respondió ella.

-"Lo había….pero ya lo destruyeron, parece que no eres la única cazando Huecos aquí en Karakura"

-"¿De qué estás hablando? No hay más Segadores apuntados a esta ciudad, y tu y la chica de pelo azul oscuro no han estado cazando ¿Verdad?"

-"Yo no, y creo que Seiko tampoco. No….el que hace esto es diferente, y….está acercándose a nosotros, justo por detrás de mí"

-"Están discutiendo….que poco profesional" dijo una voz desconocida detrás de Ichigo.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta para ver al recién llegado, Ichigo pudo reconocerlo fácilmente, era el sujeto del pasillo de la escuela. Ahora tenía un traje de color blanco, con una gran gabardina blanca que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y zapatos blancos. La voz del chico estaba llena de soberbia, no era más que un imbécil que parecía querer demostrar algo, pero la esencia de su fuerza espiritual se sentía extraña….entre humano y algo más, casi le recordaba a algo que le conto Seiko.

-"Buenas tardes….Ichigo, Rukia" dijo el de lentes.

-"No tengo idea de porque nos conoces….y la verdad ni me importa"

-"Eso no me molesta a mi tampoco, además sé que puedes ver espiritus…."

-"Igual que tú supongo….fuiste tú quien acabo con el Hueco que estaba en esta zona ¿Verdad?"

Luego tanto Ichigo y el de lentes sintieron otro Hueco aparecer cerca, estaba por terminar de atravesar la barrera espiritual entre los mundos.

-"Otro Hueco apareció" dijo el de lentes.

-"Tiene razón, está por manifestarse a nuestra derecha a lo lejos" confirmo Ichigo, para sorpresa del sujeto que aviso al Hueco primero.

-"Es cierto" dijo Rukia observando sus celular.

-"No puedes sentir eso, y te haces llamar-" iba a replicar el de lentes.

-"Cierra la boca….si solo viniste aquí para alardear, entonces vete. Si vas a hacer algo con el Hueco, hazlo de una vez….o lo haré yo" le cayó la boca Ichigo.

El hombre de blanco no respondió, levanto su mano derecha y dejo ver en su muñeca una cruz de plata, la cual se encendió en energía azul claro formando un arco espectral, con su otra mano formo una flecha de la misma energía que su arco. Luego la disparo en la dirección donde aparecería el Hueco, cuando este apareció, la flecha atravesó su máscara a nivel del ojo y se desintegro rápidamente.

A Ichigo no le parecía nada impresionante, él recordaba bien a un miembro de su grupo de los Dracos, él disparaba flechas más rápidas y con más fuerza que este sujeto. Por otro lado, algo estaba mal con la energía que uso, incluso su espada, así como las de los Segadores, no destruyen el alma que se convirtió en Hueco, pero….esa flecha destruyo completamente el alma. Por otro lado al ver su espalda, reconoció bien el símbolo, se trataba de una estrella delgada de 5 puntas de color azul bordada en su espalda.

- _'Un Quincy, pensé que ya no quedaban, debe de ser un mestizo de Quincy y humano…o tal vez de sangre pura'_ pensó Ichigo.

-"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Rukia algo tensa.

-"Soy Uryu Ishida, un Quincy….y lo Segadores son mis enemigos" dijo el de lentes presentándose y volteado para mirar con desprecio a los dos.

-"Que estupidez, pero bueno no es mi problema, yo me voy Rukia ojala puedas resolver las cosas con este idiota" dijo Ichigo caminando en dirección a su casa.

-"Que gracioso eres Kurosaki Ichigo, lo que dije también se refería a ti- ¡GASP!"

Antes de poder decir algo, Ichigo se acerco a él rápidamente y lo tomo del cuello, la fuerza de su agarre evitaba que pudiera respirar, pero tampoco podía moverse. Una enorme fuerza estaba emanando de Ichigo, era sofocante como el fuego, y casi podía jurar que un….dragón lo miraba con furia, a través de los ojos del chico de pelo naranja.

-"Escúchame muy bien….me importa un bledo la estúpida rivalidad de Segadores y Quincys, en lo que a mí respecta, tu raza merecía extinguirse. A ustedes solo les importaban exterminar Huecos sin purificar las almas que se convirtieron en estos, sus acciones solo estaban amenazando el "Balance", y si la Sociedad de Almas no hubiera sido quien los pusiera en su lugar….otros seres aún más poderosos y más crueles lo hubieran hecho. Agradece que solo fueran desarmados y se dejo que un grupo sobreviviera, de lo contrario….no estarías aquí odiando a los Segadores. Así que no te atrevas a molestar me con tus asuntos, y más te vale que no hagas estupideces….o lo pagaras caro"

Finalizo tirándolo contra una de las paredes del callejón donde estaban, luego se fue sin volver a mirar al Quincy. Uryu estaba apoyado contra la pared recuperando su aliento, no esperaba que Ichigo fuera tan fuerte y mucho menos que supiera tanto de la guerra entre Segadores y Quincys, pero lo que dijo realmente lo molesto.

- _'¿Agradecer? No sabes nada de mi Kurosaki Ichigo'_

Fue todo lo que pensó y después se marcho, Rukia vio esto y decidió irse también, ella aún estaba en patrulla nocturna.

 **A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela.**

Ichigo caminaba por los pasillos, ya le había avisado a Seiko de su encuentro con el Quincy Uryu Ishida, incluso ella se sorprendió que aún quedara alguno vivo. Le recomendó que tratara de evitarlo, esperando que la amenaza que le dio en ayer en la noche sirviera.

-"Bueno al menos tengo una razón para no ver a ese idiota….ya ni me acuerdo de su nombre, Ur-no sé que"

-"¿Hablas de Uryu Ishida?"

Pregunto Orihime quien justo estaba detrás de él.

-"Uuummm si, aunque la verdad no quería recordarlo"

-"Pero es un nombre bonito ¿no crees?"

-"Supongo…."

-"Siempre repito su nombre cuando estoy en la clase de artesanía conmigo"

-"Espera ¿Qué?"

Orihime lo guió al salón de Artesanías, desde la puerta pudieron ver al chico de lentes llamado Uryu Ishida, el cual estaba leyendo un pequeño libro. Ciertamente era algo extraño pensar que él atendía a estas clases, cosa que cambio como arreglaba un pequeño muñeco de felpa que una chica le dio, movía sus manos con gran habilidad usando….aguja e hilo, luego de arreglar el muñeco se lo devolvió a la chica y le dijo que no le volviera a dirigir la palabra.

-"¿Por qué haría algo tan amable y luego diría algo tan grosero?" pregunto Orihime.

-"Tal vez solo quiere estar solo, no es como que me importe sus razones" dijo Ichigo y se fue para ir a sus clases.

-"Ichigo espera. Tu y Uryu…. ¿tienen algún problema?"

-"Mas bien él está buscando problemas conmigo, pero no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte"

-"Que bueno….." dijo ella mientras miraba a Ichigo irse, a lo que luego se puso triste de no poder decir más de lo que quería.

Ichigo se regresaba a casa, pero entonces vio a Rukia seguir a Uryu. Soltando un suspiro él la siguió, justo el Quincy estaba subiendo unas escaleras pero se detuvo para poder llamar a su acosador.

-"Piensas seguirme hasta mi casa ¿Rukia Kuchicki?"

-"Solo te mantengo bajo vigilancia, no fui muy discreta al parecer"

-"Para nada, y todavía vienes sola. Pensé que Ichigo Kurosaki estaría contigo"

-"Estoy aquí"

Dijo Ichigo dejando ver su figura, sorprendiendo a Uryu pues no pudo sentir su energía, antes el dejaba fluctuar su poder por eso ayer en la noche los encontró. Pero ahora no pudo sentir nada, acaso él dejo su energía fluir para que lo encontrara apropósito.

-"Ahora te das cuenta ¿no? Ayer en la noche yo deje que me encontraras, seguro creíste que no tenia control de mi energía espiritual, realmente eres solo un "niño" entre los Quincys aun vivos…."

-"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto algo enojado Uryu.

-"Debes de haber sido entrenado por un viejo Quincy, pero no pudiste dejar de lado el rencor de tu raza a los Segadores. Por eso no eres más que un niño"

-"¿Y que debería hacer, según tú? ¿hacer como si nada paso?"

-"Si"

Dijo Ichigo molestando más a Uryu, esto era un insulto a la memoria de los Quincys que murieron por culpa de los Segadores.

-"Te lo dije anoche ¿no? Tu raza estaba alterando el balance, y pagaron por eso. Lo único que puedes hacer tú, y los que queden de tu raza, es vivir una vida normal"

-"Que tontería….los Segadores no pueden acabar con los Huecos, no son lo suficientemente fuertes"

-"Tu tampoco Ishida….los Segadores salvan a cuantos puedan, ni siquiera con todo el poder del mundo, tu podrías salvar a todos las personas que los Huecos atacan….eso es una verdad innegable. Y si solo vas a negarlo, es prueba de lo inmaduro que eres"

Un poco más y Uryu le hubiera disparado una flecha a la cara, pero él quería demostrar que era mejor, que un Quincy es mejor y que los Segadores no son necesarios. Bajando las escaleras, se puso frente a Ichigo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-"¿Qué te parece si tenemos un pequeño desafío, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

-"Pensé que tu problema era con los Segadores ¿o, no?"

-"¿Y tú no eres uno?"

-"Puede que tenga la esencia espiritual de uno, pero no soy un Segador"

-"Entonces temes perder el desafío ¿tienes miedo?"

Ichigo no dijo, pero si sacudió la cabeza en decepción. Este tipo era solo un estúpido arrogante, pero será mejor que acepte esta tontería, podría terminar causando problemas.

-"¡Ja! ¿Y si fuera a aceptar? ¿De qué se trata este dichoso desafío?"

Uryu llevo su mano al bolsillo de su camisa y saco lo que parecía una pastilla blanca pequeña, Ichigo pudo sentir energía espiritual emanar de esa cosa, o al menos dentro de eso.

-"¿Qué es esa cosa?"

-"Es carnada para los Huecos, si lo rompo comenzaran a reunirse rápidamente aquí"

-"¡Que tonterías dices! Con la anormal concentración de energía espiritual en este pueblo, no solo se reunirán aquí, estarán por todas partes. Vas a poner en peligro a todo el pueblo por esta tontería"

-"¿Tienes miedo de no poder superar el desafío?"

-"A mí no me importa esa cosa, solo me interesa proteger a mis amigos y mi familia"

-"Ichigo tiene razón, aún con nosotros 3, muchas personas estarán en peligro. Esto es una locura"

-"¿Por qué hacen tanto drama por esto? Créeme que nadie saldrá herido, porque yo sé que podre aniquilar a cuanto Hueco aparezca….si ustedes tuvieran confianza en su capacidad-"

-"No confundas confianza con estupidez, tú no eres tan fuerte como para asegurar eso. Simplemente estás hablando con tu orgullo, si haces esto, te aseguro que si os Huecos no te matan….lo haré yo" dijo Ichigo enojado.

Sin embargo Uryu solo rompió la pastilla sin preocupación alguna, Ichigo lo miro con odio y luego observo el cielo, poco a poco empezaron a abrirse agujeros negros de donde salían los Huecos, atraídos por la carnada. Por supuesto que Uryu mato al primero que apareció, pero no espero un fuerte golpe a su estomago. Cayendo al piso de rodillas, levanto la cabeza para ver a Ichigo quien lo había golpeado, antes de poder decir algo más el cuerpo del pelinaranja se envolvió en llamas muy intensas, al despejarse dejo ver a Ichigo en su forma de Mortrono. Con su armadura negra, su pelo en llamas y la corona en dorad en su cabeza, y por supuesto la enorme espada que blandía y que ahora apuntaba a su rostro.

Sintiendo de cerca su poder, no podía ponerse de pie, era enorme y seguía aumentando por alguna razón. Rukia había entrado en su forma de Segadora y estaba lista para ira a derrotar a los Huecos que aparecían, Ichido la miro y asintió para que vaya primero. Un vez se fue Ichigo retiro su espada y camino hacia otro lado dejando al Quincy para que pudiera levantarse, deteniéndose a cierta distancia hablo una vez más.

-"Voy a encargarme de esto, no para probar nada de lo que digas, si no porque este es mi hogar. Por otro lado me demostraste que estaba en lo cierto….tu raza debió extinguirse por completo, si lo único que saben hacer es poner en peligro a los demás. Recuerda lo que dije, si no te matan los Huecos, yo lo haré"

Uryu frunció el ceño, ya de pie invoco su arco para seguir matando Huecos. Justo entonces apareció Seiko en su forma de Eureka, volando en su escoba, reuniéndose con Ichigo.

-"Ichigo ¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto ella preocupada por la gran presencia de Huecos.

-"Todo es culpa del estúpido de ahí, pero eso ya no importa. Debemos apresurarnos y proteger el pueblo, separémonos para poder cubrir más terreno, iré a destruir los que aparezcan en el Norte y Este del pueblo" dijo él empezando a levitar en el aire.

-"Muy bien ¿Qué hay del Sur y el Oeste?"

-"El "señor Quincy" se encargara de esa parte, este problema lo causo él. Tú ve y destruye a cuanto Huecos aparezcan en el centro de la ciudad"

Dicho eso Ichigo se fue volando en dirección al Norte del pueblo, Seiko lo vio y luego se preparo para irse.

-"Ichigo estas ciego, ni siquiera notas a los que están a tu alrededor-"

-"No hables de cosas que no entiendes mocoso Quincy"

Le interrumpió Eureka a Uryu, ella le dio una mirada entrecerrada y libero un poco de su poder, el de lentes se cubrió con su arco ante semejante poder, muy similar al de Ichigo. Los Huecos sintieron esto y se reunieron para atacarla, pero ella solo chasqueo los dedos de su mano derecha, creando un barrera de fuego que incinero a todos los Huecos. Uryu se quedo sorprendido, pero no lo dejo ver en su rostro.

-"Si alguna vez sentí lastima de tu raza, ahora solo siento desprecio. Estoy seguro que incluso tu maestro estaría avergonzado de tus acciones" dicho eso ella se fue.

-"Tú no sabes nada de mí….los Segadores son escoria inútil, y ustedes dos no son diferentes" fue lo único que dijo y se fue a matar Huecos.

 **En la escuela, cerca al gimnasio.**

Tatsuki se encontraba afuera del edificio donde se practican deportes, apoyada en la pared, sin embargo no estaba sola. Ahora mismo estaba molesta de ver a dos fantasmas coqueteando entre ellos, para su buena o mala suerte justo la llamaron para avisarle que su descanso había terminado. Caminando para poder entrar al gimnasio, se detuvo cuando Orihime la llamo.

-"Tatsuki….podemos hablar"

-"Si claro…."

En la mente de Tatsuki aún estaba presente lo que paso esa noche que fue visitarla, desde la extraña inquietud que sintió de la nada, la extraña y reconfortante luz que emano de Orihime por un momento, y por supuesto la aparición de Ichigo y Seiko. La forma de su amigo de la infancia, llevando una armadura negra con forma de escamas y una corona dorad sobre su cabeza, con su pelo naranja en llamas y llevando una enorme espada. Viéndolo pelear contra un monstruo enmascarado, al cual le rompió la máscara para dejar ver el rostro del hermano fallecido de Orihime, incluso como invoco un dragón. Con todo lo que vio, era como si no lo conociera, Ichigo y ella eran amigos desde que tomaban clases de karate juntos, incluso con lo que Seiko le conto le parecía que no conocía verdaderamente al chico de pelo naranja.

Hubiera seguido con sus pensamientos….de no ser porque un fantasma ahora mismo estaba mofándose de ella, enfrente de su propia cara. Por supuesto que Orihime no lo podía ver, al final llego a su límite.

-"¡Uuummm! ¡Aahh, lárgate y déjame en paz!" grito enojada Tatsuki, mientras movía su mano derecha para disipar el alma del pedante idiota que se burlaba de ella.

-"¡Ah! Lo siento ¿Qué me decias? ¿de qué querías hablar?" dijo ella para salvar la situación.

-"Bueno….no es tan importante pero…" dijo Orihime, pero entonces se escucho el ruido de algo siendo aplastado.

-"Hablaremos luego, vamos a ver que paso" dijo Tatsuki.

Ambas corrieron en dirección de donde vino el ruido, Orihime se detuvo un momento y miro al cielo, había unas extrañas manchas negras apareciendo. Algo estaba mal.

 **En un parque.**

Karin estaba jugando Soccer con unos amigos pero entonces sintió algo extraño, miro al cielo preocupada y asustada.

 **En la tienda de Urahara.**

El ex capitán estaba con un semblante serio, su sombrero a rayas cubría sus ojos. Un gato negro dentro de la tienda estaba durmiendo, pero entonces se despertó, mirando afuera.

 **En una escuela primaria en el lado Este de Karakura.**

Ichigo golpeo a un Hueco en el rostro con su mano izquierda, destrozando su mascar y matándolo. Peleando con otro Hueco lo pateo en el pecho, tirándolo al piso, antes de poder erguirse él cayó de pie en su torso y luego clavo su espada en su rostro, acabando con él.

Reviso el lugar para que no hubiera nadie en peligro, después de revisar el Norte, los Huecos empezaron a aparecer cada vez más cerca del centro de la ciudad.

-"Karin no está aquí, debe de estar jugando Soccer con sus amigos en algún parque…."

Sin más tiempo que perder, fue a cazar más Huecos. Al parecer Rukia también estaba ocupada, y Eureka estaba lidiando con el lado Oeste de la ciudad.

Rápidamente siguió su camino, matando cualquier Hueco que se entrometiera en su camino, tenía que acabar con esto de una vez. Sentía que algo peor se avecinaba.

 **En las calles de Karakura.**

Sado Yasutora, o Chad como suele llamarlo Ichigo y sus amigos. estaba junto a sus compañeros, cuando de repente sintió que algo andaba mal, mirando al cielo consternado.

-"¡Hey! tierra a Chad ¿estás despierto? Si no te apuras nos perderemos los almuerzos especiales….te haré pagar la diferencia" esto último le llamo la atención al gigante.

-"No puedo hacer eso"

-"Con mayor razón debemos darnos prisa, corre o pagaras extra"

Antes de poder seguir con ellos, volvió a sentir y escuchar algo raro, viendo de nuevo al cielo donde estaba una extraña mancha negra.

-' _Algo anda mal, conozco este presentimiento'_

Antes de seguir sus pensamientos, uno de sus amigo intento darle una patada doble en la cabeza, aunque lo logro también se cayó de espalda al piso, mientras que Chad solo se sobaba la parte trasera de la cabeza. Luego el chico comenzó a quejarse que no podía pagar comida muy cara pues apenas le alcanzaba con su trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar renta y otras cosas, a lo que Chad se disculpo y comenzaron a caminar para ir a comer. Entonces algo bajo a gran velocidad desde el cielo, aterrizando de impacto en la calle donde Chad y sus dos amigos estaban, volteando para ver que paso. Sin embargo apenas podía ver algo, parecía que la figura estuviera distorsionada, al parecer sus dos amigos no veían nada.

-"Oye Chad, ¿estás bien amigo?"

-"Vámonos, no sé qué está pasando pero me da terror"

Decían asustados los dos amigos de Chad, entonces él vio que la figura extraña estaba avanzando, empujo a los dos fuera del camino y él también esquivo el agarre del monstruo semi-invisible rodando a un lado.

-"Shigeo, Harutoki ¡Corran!"

La criatura volvió a atacar, una vez más apuntando a Chad, él lo esquivo y el ataque termino rompiendo las ventanas de una casa cerca de él. Dándose cuenta de que lo buscaba a él, decidió guiarlo lejos de la gente.

-' _No sé qué tan grande sea, pero ya que me está siguiendo, sé que debo hacer. Seguiré corriendo y lo llevare a un lugar donde no pueda lastimar a nadie más'_

Por otro lado, en el parque donde estaba Karin jugando Soccer, la niña estaba muy inquieta y no podía concentrarse, incluso terminó dándole un pelotazo en la cara a uno de sus amigos. Al ver que solo causaría muchos problemas, decidió regresar a su casa.

-' _Que horrible día, no puedo concentrarme en nada, sigo pensando en eso tan raro que sentí. Me bañare, comeré y me acostaré temprano, espero que mamá no se moleste conmigo'_ pensó ella mientras se iba.

Lamentablemente se topo con Chad, quien seguía escapando del Hueco que lo estaba perseguía. Karin levanto la mirada par verlo.

-"Tu eres amigo de Ichigo verdad….el tío de Yuichi" le pregunto.

-"Tu eres la hermana menor de Ichigo" dijo Chad al reconocerla.

-"¿Por qué estas en nuestro campo de Football?"

En vez de una respuesta, el gigante la tomo de los hombros y la apego a su pecho, luego salto a un lado para esquivar al Hueco que justo llego y cayó con fuerza donde él estaba parado antes. Karin pudo ver encima del hombro de Chad, el Hueco tenía un cuerpo musculoso color purpura claro con unas rayas amarillo claro en los hombros y espalda, su máscara blanca parecía el rostro de un perro de nariz achatada y con 3 placas rizadas a cada lado de su cabeza.

-"¿Q-Que es esa criatura?"

La llegada del Hueco levanto un nube de polvo, solo eso notaron los demás chicos en el parque pero no miraban al monstruo, Chad observo que el monstruo no se movia.

-' _Parece que no se mueve, ¿acaso espera que lo hagamos nosotros? No puedo decirlo….demonios, si tan solo pudiera verlo claramente'_

-"Ahí viene….qué raro, se ve extraño ¿Qué es esa cosa?" dijo Karin sorprendiendo a Chad.

-"Espera, tú ¿puedes verlo?"

-"¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto, es una criatura horrible, no lo ves. Es enorme"

Ciertamente el Hueco era muy grande, justo levantaba su brazo derecho para golpear a los dos, pero Chad tomo a Karin y esquivo el ataque. Arrastrándose por el suelo del campo, el moreno levanto la mirada para ver al monstruo, pero este ya no estaba en donde estaba.

-"Ah se fue, pero ¿A dónde?"

-"¡Esta del otro lado! ¡Ahí, debemos irnos!" advirtió rápidamente Karin señalando a su derecha, mientras ella estaba apoyada en el hombro derecho de Chad.

Justo un enorme puñetazo iba chocar contra los dos, felizmente logro saltar a tiempo para esquivarlo. Sin perder tiempo, Chad subió a Karin a su espalda, y comenzó a correr.

-"¡¿Qué pasa contigo, no puedes ver al monstruo?!" le gritaba Karin encima de su espalda.

-"Solo un poco…."

-"Pues por lo que veo, me parece que no puedes. Prepárate tenemos que trabajar juntos para sobrevivir, tú serás las piernas y yo los ojos" dijo ella, mientras el Hueco los perseguía.

-"¿Qué? No, olvídalo"

-"No tenemos más opción. Confía en mi grandote yo puedo con esto, no es la primera vez que veo una de estas bestias" dijo recordando el ataque a su casa –"Hay una extraña conexión que me está molestan. De alguna forma, estas criaturas están conectadas a mi hermano Ichigo"

-"¿Con Ichigo?" dijo él sorprendido.

-"¡Está a la izquierda, esquívalo!"

La advertencia evito que recibieran un golpe del Hueco, sin embargo Chad fue capaz de ver el brazo del monstruo en ese momento, así que le dio un golpe a este para impulsarse lo cual parece haber sorprendido al Hueco. Pero eso fue solo un momento, pues para responder al golpe, el monstruo lanzo un manotazo contra los dos, logrando golpear a los dos. Chad recibió toda la fuerza del golpe, estaba adolorido y le salía sangre de la frente, pero pudo proteger a Karin.

Karin trato de despertarlo, pero entonces los niños que jugaban pelota con ella se acercaron a ver si estaba bien, pese a que Karin les dijo que se fueran ellos no le hacían caso, y justo entonces el Hueco se acerco a ellos por detrás. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Karin se lanzo a pelear con los chicos para asustarlos y que se fueran, Chad logro abrir los ojos y vio lo que hacía Karin….tal escena le recordó sus tiempos con su abuelo….lo mucho que le reprendía cuando se peleaba con alguien.

El siempre le dijo que todo lo que tenia era un don….su gran estatura y fuerza….su mente aguda, corazón amable y voluntad de hierro….él le pedía que usara esos dones por una buena causa, no solo para lastimar a otros. Levantando la mirada se percato que el Hueco iba a agarrar a uno de los niños o a Karin, apretando el puño con fuerza se puso incorporo.

-' _Lo sé abuelo….sé que mis manos no fueron hechas para lastimar a otros….fueron hechas para defender y proteger a otros de la maldad de este mundo….aprendí mi lección y jamás abusare del talento que se me ha dado….pero ahora, necesito pedirte algo….por favor. Quiero que me des el poder'_

Estos fueron sus pensamientos, mientras se levantaba y enfrentaba al Hueco. Cuando este lanzo golpe, Chad también lanzo uno con su brazo derecho. Pero algo paso cuando ambos golpes chocaron, una luz blanca emano del impacto, el Hueco estaba tratando de aguantar una extraña fuerza que empujaba contra él, pero al final fue empujado hacia atrás y su brazo izquierdo que dio el golpe había sido destruido, cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

Karin estaba sorprendida, una nube de polvo no le dejaba ver al amigo de su hermano, cuando está se disipo se pudo lo pudo ver y noto algo extraño. Fuera de su atuendo, una camisa de tema floral rosa y roja, junto con pantalones negros. Pero ahora su brazo derecho parecía estar cubierto de un guante hasta el hombro, en donde terminaba en forma de dos crestas en forma de U muy anchas, el guante era de color negro con la parte del medio color fucsia y con líneas blancas a los lados de la línea central ancha fucsia. En la parte de la muñeca tenía dos crestas pequeñas en forma de alerones.

-"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué le paso a tu brazo?!" dijo la niña sorprendida.

Mientras el Hueco se levanto, aún sin su brazo quería atacar. Chad apretó el puño derecho y fue corriendo hacia el monstruo sin escuchar los gritos de Karin, el Hueco bajo su mano izquierda con la intención de agarrarlo y aplastarlo, pero el moreno solo levanto el brazo y le dio un golpe, soltando una ráfaga de energía blanca que corto a la mitad al Hueco y lo desintegro. Cuando la bestia fue destruida, todo quedo en silencio, así que Karin fue a ver si el gigante estaba bien.

-"¿Oye grandote? ¿Estás bien?"

Chad solo se dio vuelta y levanto su mano izquierda, con el pulgar en alto, a lo que ella solo se le quedo viendo como si fuera un bicho raro. Después de eso, el moreno se desmayo cayendo a su lado izquierdo en el piso.

-' _¿Qué paso? ¿De dónde salió esta armadura? Apareció de la nada…y con ella me dieron algo aún más asombroso….Pude ver al monstruo completamente ¿Pero cómo lo hice? No lo puedo comprender, solo paso…."_

Antes de poder seguir con su pensar, Karin llego a ver si estaba bien.

-"Solo dime que no estás herida, dilo hermana de Ichigo…"

-"¿Estás bromeando? El único lesionado eres tú gigantón estúpido"

-"Ya veo, pues eso me parece fabuloso"

Ante tal respuesta ella le dio una patada al cabeza, para gran sorpresa del chico.

-"¡No es bueno, tonto!" grito mientras Chad se agarraba la cabeza –"¡¿Qué le ves de bueno a una persona gravemente herida como tú?! ¡¿Intentas hacerte el "macho" conmigo, grandulón insensible, gigantón temerario?! ¡Esa lógica me pone los pelos de punta! ¡Siempre quieren hacerse los héroes, y terminan haciendo el ridículo como mi hermano!... ¡AAARRRRGGG! ¡Ya me fastidiaste! Quédate aquí, llamaré a mi papá para que te cure-"

-"No es necesario que hagas eso, yo puedo ayudar"

Karin volteo a ver quién era, y Chad movió su cabeza para ver detrás de ella. los dos tuvieron en su pensamiento la palabra "Bruja" cuando vieron a la mujer que había hablado, fuera de sus ropas blancas y madias negras altas con zapatos blancos y guantes blancos hasta el antebrazo, y por supuesto su sombrero en punta blanco con una corona dorada de 4 puntas y 4 gemas azules en estas. Además del hecho que estaba volando en una escoba y parecía tener un libro antiguo flotando frente a ella. Su pelo era negro y muy largo, con ojos café oscuro y llevaba lentes ovalados.

Fuera de la apariencia de la chica, Karin y Chad sentía una vaga idea de conocerla de algún lado, la "Bruja se bajo de su escoba y se acerco a los dos para poder el estado de Chad. De más cerca pudieron estudiarla un poco más, y entonces la reconocieron. Karin recordó una vez, cuando vio a su hermano por la calle, acompañado de una chica que se veía exactamente igual a esta bruja; Chad reconoció el rostro, se trataba de l achica que siempre se sentaba a lado de Ichigo en clases.

-"Un segundo ¡Tu eres la chica que siempre anda con mi hermano!" dijo Karin.

-"Eres Seiko, de mi misma escuela, siempre te sientas a lado de Ichigo…."

-"Vaya no pensé que me reconocerían, ciertamente soy Seiko. Estaba por la zona, cuando sentí la liberación de tu poder, veo que estas herido así que tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda, aunque no se me da bien la magia de curación. Espera un momento" dijo ella mientras pasaba unas páginas en su libro.

-"¡Espera! ¡Eso no explica porque vistes como bruja!" dijo Karin.

-"Y por ahora es mejor que no sepas nada esto, haré esto rápido pues tengo que ir a ver si hay más heridos, además de si Orihime está bien" dijo Seiko mientras usaba un hechizo de curación de leve potencia.

-"Espera ¿Qué pasa con Orihime?" dijo Chad preocupado, mientras sentía su cuerpo recuperarse un poco.

-"Ella también tiene poderes ocultos….es probable que hoy sea el día en que, la princesa Titán renazca…."

Dicho eso continuo con la curación, Chad y Karin no le entendieron bien, especialmente lo de "Princesa Titán".

 **Devuelta en la escuela.**

Podemos ver a Tatsuki, con su vestimenta de karate, junto a la pervertida Chizuru, en su uniforme escolar. Las dos estaban limpiando con recogedores los vidrios que cayeron a afuera, por alguna razón las ventanas de las aulas cercanas fueron destruidas, pero no se sabía quién fue el responsable de eso. Por supuesto que la peliroja se estaba quejando a pesar que Tatsuki le estaba ayudando, entonces se dieron cuenta que Orihime estaba un poco lejos de ahí, ella también tenía un recogedor y escoba para limpiar, pero por alguna razón estaba viendo en dirección a un edificio de la escuela casi perdida en sus pensamientos.

La pervertida iba a aprovechar para hacer algo, pero entonces apareció Tatsuki para detenerla, antes de que se pusieran a pelear Orihime las detuvo comentando algo.

-"Ah adivinen que, descubrí un programa en la televisión y no quiero perderme el episodio de hoy ¡Vámonos!" dijo ella inocentemente, la verdad algo estaba preocupándola.

Sin perder tiempo empezó a empujarlas para irse de la escuela, para no levantar sospecha siguió con la actuación, diciéndoles que quería prepararles palomitas de maíz para ver el programa.

-"Oye ¿Cuál es la prisa? ¡Tómalo con calma Orihime!" le dijo Tatsuki.

-"No quiero llegar tarde, empezará en cualquier momento" siguió empujándolas mientras pensaba ' _Primero pensé, ojala no hubiera dado cuenta. Luego, pensé que tenemos que salir de aquí. Ahora estoy segura que si nos quedamos correremos un gran peligro, cada célula de mi cuerpo está temblando y me dice que debemos alejarnos antes de que todo empeore. Pero debo parecer tranquila, no quiero alarmarlas'_

Esto pensaba mientras volteaba su mirada al techo del anfiteatro, donde había aparecido un Hueco. Su cuerpo parecía el de un pulpo con un rostro de hueso, su cara parecía como si tuviera carrillos separados a los lados, como el rostro de un perro, pero estaba abierto a los lados para dejar ver los dientes rectangulares que tenia. Cuando Orihime creyó estar a distancia segura, volteo a ver a la criatura pero entonces ya no estaba en el techo.

-' _Desapareció'_

-"Lo lamento Orihime, ustedes adelántense tengo que cambiarme, las alcanzo después" dijo ella y fue corriendo al dojo, que estaba justo frente al anfiteatro.

-"Tatsuki no ¡Espera!" grito preocupada.

-"¡Tranquila, las alcanzare en seguida!" ella solo siguió corriendo al dojo.

-' _¿Pero y si sigue aquí?'_ "¡Tatasuki, no te vayas!"

Hubiera seguido llamándola, pero entonces sintió a la criatura que vio antes, detrás de ella. Tragando saliva forzosamente volteo para ver a la criatura.

- **"Tu puedes verme ¿no?"** pregunto el monstruo.

Orihime se sorprendió, y por otro lado noto que extrañamente tenia vos de abuelita.

Algo lejos de la escuela, Ichigo seguía matando Huecos, sin embargo empezó a sentir un mal presentimiento. Alguien a importante para él estaba en peligro, una fuerte sensación de pánico estaba formándose en su corazón, debía darse prisa y acabar con esta farsa de competencia.

En un puente, Uryu seguía matando Huecos, concentrado en ganar la competencia, sin importarle el peligro en que puso a los estudiantes de la escuela a la que él atendía. Mientras tanto Seiko estaba por terminar de curar a Chad, cuando sintió lo mismo que Ichigo, fácilmente detectando un Hueco en la escuela, tenía que darse prisa e ir a ayudar a Orihime.

 **De vuelta con Orihime.**

-"¿Qué pasa?... ¿Q-Qué estas mirando?" pregunto Chizuru, mientras miraba arriba también.

-"….Corre….."

-"¿Uuummm?"

-"¡Debes correr Chizuru, ahora! ¡Deprisa!" dijo Orihime muy preocupada.

- **"No dejare que se vayan"** dijo el Hueco con su voz graciosa.

Luego de su máscara empezaron a salir unas extrañas protuberancias similares a semillas, disparándolas a todos lados, atravesando ventanas e impactando el suelo. Orihime se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras se cubría con sus brazos para evitar ser lastimada, claro que no se dio cuenta del extraña resplandor amarillento que cubrió su cuerpo y la protegió del ataque. Lamentablemente, eso no protegía a la peliroja.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra vez?... ¡Ah!" grito Chizuru al sentir algo golpear su hombro izquierdo cayendo al piso.

-"¡¿Qué paso?! ¡Chizuru!" Orihime fue a revisar que su amiga estuviera bien.

Revisando donde recibió el golpe, noto que una macha verde estaba cubriendo el hombro de su amiga. Sin embargo la chica se levanto como si no hubiera pasado nada, Orihime aún estaba preocupada, y lo que paso después confirmo sus miedos. De repente la mano izquierda de Chizuru agarro fuertemente la muñeca de su mano derecha, lastimando a Orihime. La peliroja no sabía que pasaba, su extremidad estaba actuando pro su cuenta y no podía detenerse.

-"¿Qué sucede? No puedo controlar mi brazo" dijo Chizuru.

-"¡¿Qué le hiciste a Chizuru?!" pregunto Orihime a al monstruo.

- **"Solo use un poco de mis podres"**

 **-** "¿Poderes?"

- **"No me gusta la violencia, así que uso estas semillas de mi cabeza, para controlar a otros. Haciendo que ustedes los humanos se peleen entre si…jajajaja. Ahora todo el mundo, la función va empezar"**

Orihime volteo para ver que un gran grupo de estudiantes se estaban acercando a ella y Chizuru, a juzgar por las manchas de color verde en algunas partes de su cuerpo, todos estaban siendo controlados. Sin embargo antes de que pudieran agarrarla, Tatsuki ya vestida con su uniforme, apareció y noqueo a todos los estudiantes a mano limpia.

-"¡Tatsuki!"

-"Oye Orihime, con respecto a lo que está ahí arriba. Debí darme cuenta antes…."

-"Entonces ¿Tú también puedes ver a la criatura?"

-"No, no la veo. Pero siento su presencia, sé donde está la cosa que te hizo llorar…. ¡Oye, criatura del Averno! ¡Elegiste pelear con la persona equivocada! ¡Está vez mi amiga y yo tenemos un acuerdo! ¡Cualquiera que la haga llorar se arrepentirá de haber nacido!" dijo desafiante la chica mirando donde estaba la borrosa imagen del Hueco.

- **"No me digas…"** el Hueco ordeno a los estudiantes restantes rodear a la chica

Por supuesto, Tatsuki se despacho a todos sin problemas con sus habilidades de batalla, gracias a sus lecciones de defensa. Después de lidiar con ellos sintió a alguien tomarla del hombro derecho, le hubiera dado un golpe sin problemas pero se detuvo al ver que se trataba de Chizuru, esta le dijo que corriera pues no controlaba sus brazo, mientras aparecían unas extrañas raíces bajo su piel desde su brazo izquierdo a la parte izquierda de su cara. Luego empezó a aplicar fuerza sobre su hombro, causándole dolor a la de pelo negro. Orihime no pudo hacer nada pues otro grupo de estudiantes poseídos la sometió para que no se moviera, entonces el Hueco aprovecho para dispararle una de sus semillas a Tatsuki, dándole en el hombro izquierdo también, cayendo al piso de espaldas mientras el Hueco bajaba al suelo.

- **"Ahora ¿Cómo te sientes? La semilla que te dispare ya esta echando raíces, pronto controlare tu cuerpo a mi voluntad. Bien ¿Cómo te haré sufrir?"**

 **-** "¡Cállate!" dijo Tatsuki aún desafiante.

- **"¿Qué?"**

 **-** "Dije….¡Que te calles! ¡Déjala ir!" dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba con odio al Hueco.

- **"Me parece que no entiendes la posición en la que te encuentras, pronto no tendrás control sobre tu cuerpo, bien te lo mostrare…. ¡AAAHHHHHH!"** dijo todo eso mientras usaba uno de los tentáculos blancos de su máscara para tomarla del mentón, pero Tatsuki aprovecho para morderla.

- **¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame de una vez!"** dijo mientras la golpeaba con sus otros tentáculos, mientras Orihime lo miraba sin poder hacer nada.

- **"No vale la pena controlarte, ahora muere"** el Huevo disparo 3 semillas de punta más aguda, clavándose en el pecho, cintura y pierna de Tatsuki.

Ver a su mejor amiga caer herida al piso, hizo que Orihime aplicara más fuerza para liberarse y correr a ver a su a ayudar a su amiga, sin embargo antes de caer al piso….el cuerpo de la pelinegro se movió para darle una patada al estomago con la planta de su zapatilla.

Orihime cayo de rodillas mientras sostenía su estomago, mientras Tatsuki estaba parada frente a ella con una mirada perdida. Orihime la miro y comenzó a recordar el pasado. Cuando su hermano aún vivía, la vez que le dijo que su cabello largo era muy hermoso y la muy feliz que estaba por eso. Pero cuando empezó la escuela, los demás estudiantes le molestaban por tener el cabello largo, al punto de cortárselo. Recordó mentirle a su hermano cuando le pregunto qué había pasado, diciendo que estaba probando un cambio de imagen. Poco a poco se alejo más de los demás estudiantes, pero entre ellos, solo Tatsuki se acerco a ella y entonces se volvieron amigas, ella no recordaba que paso con los que la molestaban aunque muchos rumores hablaban de que alguien los traumatizo con amenazas y en caso de los chicos, muchos presentaban moretones muy severos.

-' _Sabes, por ti decidí dejarme crecer el cabello de nuevo, y nunca más me lo volveré a cortar, este cabello prueba algo, mi confianza en ti Tatsuki. Gracias por hacer todo lo que pudiste para protegerme hasta ahora, por favor….'_ "No llores…." Le dijo Orihime a Tatsuki abrazándola.

-"Ori….hime…."

-"Esta vez….yo te protegeré"

Entonces una ráfaga de aire rodeo a ambas chicas, así como también un poder misterioso, oculto en la joven de pelo naranja, despertó. La sensación que se sentía era única….era hostil pero más se sentía compasión, en especial Tatsuki podía sentir eso.

-" **¡Imposible!"** grito el Hueco al sentir la fuerza espiritual que fácilmente lo hizo retroceder.

La ráfaga de aire formo un tornado alrededor de Orihime y Tatsuki, haciendo volar a los estudiantes poseídos. Cuando se disipo, otro cosa extraña paso, siendo aún de día….la luz de las estrellas bajo sobre la figura de Orihime, mostrando su nuevo aspecto. En vez de su uniforme, tenía un elegante vestido rojo con hombros holgados anchos y mangas hasta la mitad de los brazos con tela blanca al final, la parte del pecho estaba abierto de manera elegante dejando ver mínimo escote de su busto, además dejaba ver el collar negro con una gema purpura en su cuello, el vestido tenía una falda larga hasta los talones con borlas y atadoras negras con ebillas doradas a los lados, la falda se partía al frente para dejar ver la minifalda blanca hasta las rodillas que tenia bajo la falda del vestido, y también dejaba ver las largas medias blancas que llegaban por encima de sus rodillas y los hermosos zapatos rojos de tacón que calzaba, y una tiara dorada de princesa con una gema rosa en la parte central superior. Además llevaba dos objetos más con ella, primero en su mano derecha un cetro dorado con alas de ángel enfundadas y con una gema purpura con forma de cono tridimensional, en su mano izquierda y flotando cerca a distancia media de su pecho estaba un libro de tapa rojo con puntas doradas en las 4 puntas, con un símbolo dorado de con forma de corona en cada lado de la tapa del libro (se ve exactamente igual a la forma de Mercedes en clase SSS), además su cabello tenía unos pequeños mechones café grisaseo en la parte final de su cabello.

-"Tatsuki te dijo que habías elegido a la persona equivocada para pelear….yo diré, que tu elegiste lastimar a la persona equivocada…. ¡Cualquiera que se atreva a lastimar a mi seres queridos, lo pagará muy caro!" dijo esto mientras unas criaturas que parecían aviones volaban rodeándola.

- **"¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Qué clase de poderes son esos?"**

Orihime dejo de ver al monstruo y dirigió su mirada a las extrañas criaturas que volaban alrededor de ella.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes" pregunto ella.

-"Por favor, vas a decirnos que no nos habías visto hasta ahora" dijo una voz masculina algo agresiva.

-"Noto nuestra presencia, estoy seguro que sabía que existíamos" dijo otra vos masculina un poco más gentil y aguda.

Estas dos voces venían de dos de las criaturas, el primero era de color negro con rayas rojas y el otro era de color amarillo verdusco.

-"Si lo piensas bien ¿no hemos sido nosotros quienes hemos estado más cerca de ti?" dijo la criatura voladora amarillo verdusca, que se poso en el hombro izquierdo de Orihime.

La figura que parecía un avión se abrió por la parte baja, dejando ver a un pequeño humano casi del tamaño de la mitad de la cabeza de la chica. Este tenía pelo amarillo claro hasta la espalda superior, atado en una cola de caballo, su traje era de estilo chino en la parte superior, con unos pantalones negros, con pies descalzos que presentaban dos grandes dedos, las partes que formaban el avión se ubicaron a los lados de su espalda a modo de alas.

-"Hola Orihime, o debería decir Princesa Mercedes"

Las otras 5 criaturas también bajaron y se reunieron alrededor de la chica, el que se poso en su hombro se elevo y floto a su lado para hablar con ella.

-"Somos los Shun Shun Rika, tus seis príncipes con escudos de flores y venimos a protegerte, como seguro el Rey Dragón lo haría"

Junto a este estaban 4 de estas criaturas, dos eras mujeres y los otros dos hombres. De las mujeres, una parecía una chica con kimono rosa de mangas largas, piel blanca y cabello azul largo hasta el cuello con dos mechones a cada lado de la cara, atadas con aros dorados. Las partes que la envolvía para ser avión era de color rojo con manchas romboides amarillas pequeñas, que servían de capucha encima de su cabeza y cubriendo su espalda. La otra chica tenía el pelo rojo arreglado en 4 moños a los lados de su cabaza, atrás y adelante, con un traje de baño azul de cuerpo completo que dejaba ver sus piernas y brazos dejando ver un tatuaje negro de corazón, además de unos visores de aviador amarillo neon en su rostro, las partes de avión de ella eran color rosa con rayas blancas formando redondos en sus alas ancladas a sus brazos.

Los hombres. Había uno de estatura y complexión normal, calvo con una media máscara en su ojo izquierdo del que sale una placa delgada larga que se encorva por encimad de su cabeza a modo de pelo hacia atrás y orejas en punta. Con un traje morado con rayas verticales de cuerpo completo, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho en forma de X, las partes de vuelo de su cuerpo son de color azul con pequeños redondos amarillos anclados a su espalda; el otro parecía ser más ancho que altos, calvo con un mechón marrón peinado hacia arriba cayendo a su lado izquierdo, de tez morena y aparente constitución fornida. Con una gran polera marrón claro y pantalones gris claro ajustado a sus talones con zapatos negros, y un barbijo blanco en la boca, sus partes con forma de ala se anclaban a sus hombros y eran de color gris.

Orihime se quedo viéndolos, pero luego reacciono con gran sorpresa.

-"Un momento ¿Por qué hay un grupo de hadas pequeñas volando y hablándome?"

-"Seguro te tomamos por sorpresa, pero para ser exactos no somos hadas….somos uno de los dos poderes que residen dentro de tu alma, cada uno es una parte de ti y solo tu puedes vernos….aunque tal vez Ichigo Kurosaki también pueda vernos"

-"Ichigo…. ¿Por qué él?"

-"Se puede decir que en parte, gracias a él nacimos" explico el pequeño humanoide de pelo amarillo.

-"¡Aaahhh! ¡Hablas demasiado!" dijo el hombrecito que estaba dentro del pequeño avión negro con rayas blancas, que le cayó con un rodillazo al hombrecito de pelo amarillo.

Su apariencia de este era más aerodinámica, fuera de su traje negro de cuerpo completo y una pequeña tela color amarillo ocre en el cuello a modo de bufanda tapando sus boca y un capa en la espalda, dejando ver solo sus ojos y piel tez morena, con su pelo negro en punta hacia arriba. Las partes que forman sus alas estaban ancladas a su espalada inferior y los costados externos de sus piernas. Después de golpear a su compañero voló cerca al rostro de Orihime para hablarle.

-"¡Pon atención! No necesitas saber quiénes somos o de dónde venimos. Solo necesitas saber que somos parte de tus poderes"

-"….Eres muy mandón, para ser tan pequeño" comento en voz alta Orihime.

-"Muy graciosa ¡Callate, y aprende a usarnos en seguida!" dijo enojado el hombrecito.

-"¿Usarlos?"

-"Exacto"

-"Puedes usar nuestro poder para construir un escudo y rechazar cualquier ataque" dijo el hombrecito de mascara en su ojo izquierdo y brazos cruzados en X, junto a él estaban la chica de traje de año azul y pelo rojo y también el hombrecito de polera café con barbijo en la boca.

-"Y para usar ese escudo debes usar tu corazón y nuestro Kotodama, un canto espiritual" explico el de polera café y barbijo.

La verdad Orihime no entendió absolutamente nada, entonces el de traje negro con capa llamo la atención, advirtiendo que el monstruo estaba a punto de atacar. La criatura bajo al piso una vez más.

- **"¿Qué tanto murmuras para ti misma? ¡Dímelo jovencita!"** dijo el Hueco preparando 3 semillas ara atacar.

-"¡Llego el momento Orihime! ¡Ahora grita nuestros nombres….Yo soy Hinagiku" dijo el de la máscara de ojo volando al frente junto a sus otros 3 compañeros.

-"Yo soy Baykon" dijo el de barbijo y polera café.

-"Yo soy Lily" dijo la chica de pelo rosa y traje de baño azul.

Orihime estaba algo confundida y asustada, por lo que el hombrecito de pelo amarillo se acerco a su hombro izquierdo para ayudarla.

-"Tranquila solo debes invocarlos con su Kotodama, repite después de mí "Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily…." Rápido"

-"Lo tengo ¡Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily Santen Kesshun! ¡Yo rechazo¡"

Los tres nombrados, tomaron su forma de avión y formaron un escudo triangular con 2 puntas arriba y una abajo, pero de forma pasiva un poco de su otro poder se manifestó en el escudo, dándole un brillo estelar. Cuando el Hueco ataco, sus semillas no pudieran atravesar el escudo, además una de las semillas reboto del escudo y se regreso contra la criatura, destruyendo uno de sus tentáculos.

- **"¡¿Q-QUÉ?!"**

Orihime soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras el hombrecito de pelo amarillo le explicaba lo que paso, luego explico las habilidades que él tenía junto a la otra chica de kimono rosa.

-"Veras, tenemos la capacidad de rechazar lo que esté en el campo del escudo, podemos definir un espacio con este y luego revertir cualquier daño que haya sido hecho dentro de ese espacio….Ahora di nuestros nombres, yo soy Shun'o" dijo el hombrecito de pelo amarillo acercándose junto a su compañera a Tatsuki quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-"Y yo soy Ayame" dijo la chica.

-"Bien, ¡Shun'o, Ayame! ¡Soten Kisshun, yo rechazo!"

Tomando su forma de avión, crearon lo que parecía un domo ovalado encima de Tatsuki, cubriéndola de los pies a la cabeza. Poco a poco las marcas degolpes y las manchas verdes donde impactaron las semillas desaparecieron, Orihime estaba feliz de ver a su mejor amiga a salvo, pero entonces vio alrededor, los demás estudiantes estaban en el piso pero seguro la criatura trataría de usarlos otra vez.

-"Tengo que liberarlos de esas semillas" ella leva sus mano izquierda a su pecho, mientras el libro que flotaba se mantuvo flotando frente a ella y comenzó a brillar en luz dorada.

-"…. **Canción del Corazón**..." en el aire se escuchaba una suave melodía y leve resplandor dorado rodeo los cuerpos de los estudiantes, cuando se disipo todo rastro de las semillas en sus cuerpos se desvaneció.

Orihime abrió los ojos y volvió a sostener su libro flotante con su mano izquierda, aunque no sabía que fue lo que hizo, fue algo tan natural para ella, hubiera seguido pensando en eso pero entonces recordó que debía encargarse de la criatura.

-"Veo que aprendiste a usar tus otros poderes, eso es bueno. Ahora es mi turno niña" le dijo el hombrecito de traje negro con bufanda y capa.

-"Bien" dijo Orihime.

-"Puedo rechazar desde ambos lados al soplar un agujero al enemigo, creando un escudo interior capaz de cortar al enemigo por la mitad. Solo debes decir mi nombre, Tsubaki" dijo volando al frente para hacer crecer sus alas, listo para tomar su forma de avión "Luego recita mi Kotodama"

-"¡Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun! ¡Yo rechazo!" terminado de decir eso, Tsubaki salió volando en forma de avión en dirección al Hueco.

Llegando a su objetivo, perforo la frente de la máscara del Hueco, dentro del monstruo se manifestó un campo redondo que efectivamente lo corto a la mitad, el monstruo se desintegro rápidamente.

Al usar tanto sus nuevos poderes, Orihime estaba agotada así que colapso en sus rodillas, incluso su atuendo regreso a ser su uniforme normal, hubiera caído al suelo en su costado derecho, pero entonces una figura apareció y la sostuvo para dejarla descansar en el suelo lentamente bajándola. Ella trato de ver a quien la ayudo, pero el brillo del solo no le dejaba ver bien, salvo por un extraña cabellera en llamas, después de eso quedo inconsciente en el suelo, apenas escuchando a dos personas discutir algo antes de quedar dormida.

De la escuela un figura envuelta en llamas se fue volando, donde estaban Orihime y Tatsuki se encontraba una muy conocida bruja de vestida blanco, la cual vio como se iba su compañero. Luego se fue a revisar a su amiga, junto a las 6 criaturas que ella invoco.

-"Era de esperarse que se desmayaría, pero me alegra que hayas despertado tu poder finalmente Orihime" dijo Eureka.

-"Pero lo hizo bien para su primera ves" dijo Shun'o.

-"Eso es cierto, tendrá que acostumbrase a manejarlo bien….y conozco quien puede ayudarla, por ahora será mejor que descanse"

Dicho eso, Eureka vio a las criaturas con forma de avión volar al cielo, en un pequeño destello de luz desparecieron, luego del cielo cayó las dos horquillas para el pelo que su hermano le regalo. Eureka se destransformo, tomando su forma de Seiko y atrapo los dos adornos de su amiga, luego se los puso en su cabello. Ella se quedaría protegiendo la escuela, Ichigo dijo que se encargaría del estúpido Quincy, además de que sintieron….que algo más estaba por aparecer en Karakura.

-"Chad dijo que vendría aquí, esperare junto a Orihime y luego buscaremos a Mortrono" dijo Seiko, quedandos e junto a sus dos amigas.

-"Yo podría brindar un mejor lugar de descanso…."

Seiko volteo lentamente a ver a quien hablo, no era otro si no el misterioso Urahara Kisuke, acompañado de su ayudante Tezai, un hombre alto de pelo muy corto y bigote con delantal, pantalones grises y zapatos negros. Este último cargaba en sus hombros a un inconsciente Chad.

-"Sabía que eras alguien muy peligroso, Urahara Kisuke. Aunque parece que quieres ayudar….me pregunto qué otra cosa quieres de mí, ya me harte de que tu gato negro me esté acosando. Dime qué quieres de una vez"

-"Por ahora solo quiero ayudar, un Hueco más poderoso va a aparecer pronto, y si bien Ichigo podrá derrotarlo….estos eventos llamaran la atención de la Sociedad de Almas, será mejor estar listos ¿no crees?"

 **En las calles de Karakura.**

Ichigo seguía peleando con Huecos, pero estaba preocupado pues el número no disminuía mucho, sino que más aparecían y la mancha en el cielo estaba aumentando de tamaño. Algo aún peor se acercaba.

Uryu estaba matando Huecos también, pero ya no podía matarlos de un solo tiro como antes, y también se dio cuenta que aparecían más. Sus dedos estaban sangrando ya de tanto lanzar flechas. Rukia estaba cumpliendo su deber, pero también empezaba a cansarse, cada vez más y más Huecos aparecían. Peleando con un Hueco a cierta distancia de ella, justo detrás de ella aprecio Uryu, aun con semblante serio lo cual no ocultaba su cansancio y sus dedos sangrantes.

-"Veo que sigues viva Rukia Kuchicki"

-"Así es ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tus delicados dedos te duelen tanto que ya no puedes seguir con tu estúpido juego?"

-"Cállate, yo seguiré peleando y ganare este desafío. Demostrare que ustedes los Segadores son inútiles"

-"¡Sigues con ese estúpido rencor, mocoso!"

Dijo un grito mientras el Hueco era partido a la mitad y se consumía en fuego naranja rojizo. Cuando se desvaneció, dejo ver la figura de Ichigo, flotando con su espada en mano.

 **En otro lado, o más bien la tienda de Urahara.**

El sombrerero estaba explicando las cosas a Chad y Orihime, los cuales ya estaban despiertos. Seiko en su uniforme de escuela, también estaba ahí pero no dijo nada solo estaban apoyada en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados debajo de su gran busto. Le molestaba estar aquí pero no tenía otra opción ahora, seguro Brisangre y los demás estarán preguntando por él. Dejo que Urahara explicara las cosas pero entonces apareció su asistente llamado Tezai avisando la ruptura del cielo se abría, al oír esto se fue e invito a los dos jóvenes, no contando a Seiko, a ver "lo que hay al otro lado de la puerta".

 **De vuelta en las calles.**

Los tres exterminadores de Huecos estaban reunidos, cada uno con sus propias preocupaciones, pero ahora mismo dos de ellos se miraban con molestia.

-"¿Tienes idea de cuantas personas están en peligro por tu culpa?" pregunto Ichigo.

-"¿Qué pasa, Kurosaki? ¿Ya no tienes fuerzas?" pregunto mofándose Uryu.

-"Lo dice el costurero con los dedos sangrantes, no hagas reír. Ya te diste cuenta de lo débil que ere ¿Verdad? Jajaja seguro para eso viniste a pedir le ayuda a Rukia" respondió Ichigo.

-"¡Claro que no! Aún puedo seguir matando Huecos"

-"Oh eso ya lo veremos, algo peor se acerca….pronto estará aquí"

Fue lo que dijo Ichigo viendo las grietas oscuras en el cielo, donde otros Huecos estaban reunidos alrededor. Sin perder tiempo Uryu subió las escaleras para ir a atacar a los Huecos reunidos, sin duda para demostrar algo.

-"¿A dónde vas idiota?" dijo Ichigo.

-"¿Acaso necesitas que te lo diga? O es que te acobardaste"

-"Por donde el ir a una muerte segura, significa ser valiente. Solo morirás insulsamente"

-"Pensé que no te importaba si me moría por culpa de un Hueco"

-"Y no me importa, solo que quiero ser yo quien acabe contigo"

Uryu lo ignoro, ya en la parte superior de la escalera, comenzó a disparar sus flechas al cielo, matando gran cantidad de Huecos y atrayendo su atención.

-"¡Aquí abajo, Huecos asquerosos! ¡Soy Uryu Ishida, el último de los Qunicys, los reto!"

-"¿Yo creía que el último Quincy se extinguió hace 200 años?...pero parece que no fue así" Comento Rukia.

-"La muerte siempre llega, pero eso no significa que sea el fin de una raza, la vida y la muerte….están conectadas por el destino, siempre en equilibrio. Pero él solo pelea por rencor a los Segadores, y por orgullo, si sigue así entonces morirá….Rukia debes ir a ayudarlo"

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?"

-"¿Quieres decir que él tiene razón? Los Segadores no son más que idiotas arrogantes. Ve y demuéstrale que no es así"

-"¡Eso no me importa a mí!

-"Tal vez si….pero ahora no podemos dividirnos por conflictos tontos, más ahora que los Huecos no dejan de aparecer. Vamos te acompaño"

Los dos fueron a al parque donde Uryu estaba peleando con Huecos, ambos estaban ayudando también pero el numero de enemigos no disminuía. Rukia por otro lado trataba de hablar con Uryu y disculparse de las acciones de los Segadores, pero el "cuatro ojos" le dijo que eso no le importaba, le revelo que su rencor se debía específicamente a lo que le paso a su maestro. El hombre que le enseño a usar sus poderes, un hombre amable que siempre busco enseñarle a dejar a un lado el rencor a los Segadores y lo que le hicieron a su raza.

-"¡Mi maestro siempre quiso que los Segadores y los Quincys trabajaran juntos! ¡Pero la verdad es que eso era imposible! Todavía puedo recordar ese día….5 Huecos aparecieron y rodearon a mi Sensei, eran demasiados para que él solo pudiera derrotarlos, y ningún Segador acudió a su ayuda. O eso pensé, no fue sino después de que mi maestro estaba muerto, que dos Segadores aparecieron….para llevarse su cuerpo"

-' _Algo está mal con eso ¿Por qué les interesaría tomar el cuerpo de un Quincy?...hay algo más….'_ Ichigo confundido.

Uryu culpa el hecho que no quisieron escucharlo y que al final no les importo enviar ayuda, por lo que esa era la razón de todo. Demostrarle a la Sociedad de Almas la fuerza superior de los Quincys, en pocas palabras el chico había mal interpretado cual era la verdadera razón de las enseñanzas de su maestro. Después de explicar eso, Uryu les dio la espalda a Rukia e Ichigo, con su arco en mano listo para seguir.

-"Ya me harto este chico…." Dijo Ichigo.

-"Espera Ichigo ¿A dónde vas?" dijo Rukia.

-"Si piensan que mi estilo está mal, entonces apártense. Serán testigos del pod-¡AAACCCKKK!"

Una patada a la parte de su nuca, mando a volar al Quincy, levantándose para ver que fue Ichigo.

-"Eres un tonto….ni siquiera entendiste bien lo que quería tu maestro. A él no le importaba demostrar la fuerza de tu raza….él quería que los Segadores y Quincys estuvieran unidos para enfrentar a los Huecos"

Uryu se quedo viéndolo sorprendido, Ichigo lo tomo de su camisa y lo lanzo para estuviera junto a Rukia, espalda con espalda.

-"Si quieres hacer algo en memoria de tu maestro, entonces hazlo ahora, pelea junto a Rukia lado a lado. Están en desventaja numérica, así que yo también ayudare. Tenemos que disminuir sus números los suficiente como para enfrentar lo que está por llegar"

Sin más opción empezaron a eliminar a los Huecos, Rukia usaba su espada y Uryu su arco para matar a los Huecos a mayor distancia, ocasionalmente ofreciendo apoyo a la Segadora. Ichigo fácilmente acababa con Huecos con su espada, quemándolos sin dejar cenizas, pero seguía viendo el cielo pues la grieta estaba empezando a romperse más.

Mientras tanto Rukia y Uryu seguía matando Huecos.

-"¿Qué lo motiva a seguir peleando?" se pregunto en voz alta el Quincy.

-"Honestamente no lo sé….la primera vez que lo vi usar sus poderes, el dijo algo extraño. Se llamo a sí mismo el Rey de los Vivos y los Muertos, Mortrono"

-"¿Acaso está mal de la cabeza?"

-"No lo sé, pero con el poder que tiene uno podría pensar que si lo es después del todo, no es nada parecido a cualquier cosa que haya visto antes"

-"¿Qué hay de la otra chica de pelo negro que lo acompaña en las clase? Hoy la vi con un…traje de bruja"

-"Ella es igual a él, tiene una esencia espiritual similar, al parecer conoce acerca de su pasado como Mortrono. Pero no sé más que eso"

Uryu se quedo pensando, incluso él no negara que la esencia espiritual de ambos era similar, era raro casi se sentía….como si fueran algo más que un humano o un Segador, mucho menos un Hueco. Era algo antiguo.

-"¡Oigan dejen de hablar! Ya llego el verdadero problema…."

Dijo Ichigo mirando al cielo, los dos también alzaron la mirada, no pudiendo creer lo que miraban. Se trataba de dos manos blancas, que trataban de abrir la grieta en el cielo, lo suficiente para que un rostro enmascarado pudiera asomarse, a simple vista se trataría de otro Hueco….uno muy grande al parecer, su máscara era simple pero resaltaba la nariz puntiaguda que tenia y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto en una manta negra que llegaba por encima de sus talones, sus pies eran blancas también y tenía una hilera de espinas en horizontal a nivel de lo que parecía sus hombro o cuello.

Ichigo pudo sentir la obvia diferencia con respecto a los otros Huecos, tal vez debió darle un vistazo a algún bestiario de Huecos que tuviera Rukia. La Segadora al parecer reconoció al Hueco, y el Quincy no sabía que era estando más concentrado en matar más Huecos. De repente el fuego de una ametralladora llamo la atención, el cual provino de un extraño artefacto vendado con una parte abierta por donde salió el ataque. Que casualmente estaba poyado en el hombro izquierdo de una niña no mayor en edad las hermanas de Ichigo, con pelo negro en dos coletas a los lados y flequillos en su rostro que tapaba tímidamente su rostro peri dejaba ver sus mejillas rosáceas y ojos azul oscuro. Vestida con un polo blanco y una falda rosa hasta por encima de los talones.

-"Sentimos llegar tarde" dijo la chica algo decaída.

En otro lado un grupo de Huecos fueron mandados a volar por un "batazo" hecho por un niño de pelo rojo corto en punta en forma de rombo. Vistiendo un polo blanco y unos pantalones azules hasta las rodillas, que golpeo a los Huecos con lo que parecía un garrote de metal, mientras gritaba.

-"¡Y Jinta anota un Triple!

También estaba Tezai, demostrando como fácilmente rompía la máscara de un Hueco solo con su palma. El humo de la batalla se despejo y se pudo ver a Urahara también, el grupo de 4 estaban reunidos.

-"Pensé que necesitarías ayuda Ichigo" dijo el sombrerero hondeando su abanico casualmente.

Rukia y Uryuse sorprendieron de ver como los dos niños lidiaban fácilmente con los Huecos, a Ichigo no le sorprendió pero ahora entendía porque Eureka desconfiaba del sujeto, por otro lado esto podría ayudar con el número de Huecos menores, ahora debían concentrarse en el más grande. Justo entonces apareció Eureka y se puso a su lado.

-"Veo que hay otra clase de Huecos, investigare un poco de esto después" dijo ella.

-"Cierto ¿Y a que se debe que estén ellos aquí?"

-"El miserable planeo bien como presentarse, incluso sabia de Chad y Orihime. Me temo que por ahora solo nos queda aceptar su ayuda"

-"Esta bien, la necesitamos ahora después del todo"

-"Mi equipo se encargara de los Huecos aquí, ustedes deberían encargarse del grandote que esta entrando por la grieta" dijo Urahara.

-"Él tiene razón, vámonos" dijo Ichigo.

Los 4 se fueron y dejaron a Kisuke y su grupo con los Huecos, yendo a la parte del parque donde pondría su pie en el mundo, mientras Ichigo decidió preguntar algo a Rukia.

-"¿Sabes qué clase de Hueco es ese, Rukia?"

-"Es un Menos Grande, solo lo vi en textos, se supone que está formado de muchos otros Huecos. Es considerado uno de los más fuertes, por lo general se necesita de un grupo para lidiar con él, un solo Segador no podrá contra él"

-"En ese caso, será una buena oportunidad para que puedan pensar en algo ustedes dos" dijo Eureka refiriéndose a la Segadora y el Quincy.

-"Eso no es fácil, además….fuera de tal vez cortar su cuerpo, no se me ocurre nada más" dijo avergonzada la Segadora.

-"Eso no funcionara necesitamos otra estrategia" dijo Uryu, que sin darse cuenta fue a agarrar la espada de Ichigo.

De la nada una gran cantidad de energía espiritual se transfirió a su arco de Reishi, haciéndolo crecer y presentar unas flamas de color azul en las puntas de cada lado. Entendiendo que se trataba del poder del chico de pelo naranja en llamas, se le ocurrió un plan, aunque seguro se vería muy ridículo.

-"Creo que tengo una idea de cómo acabar con él" dijo Uryu a los otros 3.

No muy lejos del parque. Chad y Orihime observaban al enorme Hueco avanzar en el parque, alrededor de ellos las personas no lo veía así que seguían caminando sin cuidado a sus trabajos o iban de regreso a casa.

-"Orihime ¿Ves a Ichigo y a Uryu a su lado?"

-"Si. El señor Urahara dijo que observáramos desde aquí, así que…." ' _Solo quería que observáramos….para elegir que haríamos al respecto. Nunca podre olvidar la noche que Ichigo lucho para defenderme de mi hermano convertido en Hueco, hasta ahora no me decido si debería olvidarlo….'_ "Chad ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?" pregunto la chica algo perdida en sus pensamientos.

Chad no dijo nada, no es como si supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta.

 **De vuelta en el parque.**

-"Ahora estamos listos"

La expresión seria de Uryu era buena, lástima que esté haciendo el ridículo, al tener la espada de Ichigo atada encima de su cabeza, felizmente estaba apoyada en el mango en vez del filo.

-"No es que crea que no funcionara, pero me pregunto si no te da vergüenza estar en esta posición" dijo Ichigo soltando su espada y dejando de infundir su energía espiritual en el Quincy.

De hecho era tan gracioso que Rukia desvío la mirada con un poco de pena ajena, Eureka por otro lado estaba batallando contra las ganas de reírse del Quincy y su extraña pose.

-"¡Silencio! Solo haz lo que digo, reúne toda tu energía espiritual mientras estamos conectados, así podre disparar una flecha enorme con la energía reunida"

-"No deberías pedir tanto de mí, incluso yo no sé como liberar todo mi poder, de alguna manera hay algo limitando toda la fuerza que tengo"

Uryu no sabía que pensar de eso, no era imposible de creerlo, pero entonces ¿Cómo podrían liberar ese poder para poder destruir al Hueco Menos Grande? Antes de seguir pensando la figura del monstruo gigante se cernia sobre los dos, en la parte de su boca una esfera de energía roja brillante estaba formándose, la Segadora reconoció el ataque fácilmente y Eureka se alarmo por la fuerza que se estaba reuniendo en esa esfera.

-"Oh no, un Cero. Va a usar un ataque fatal aquí"

-"Realmente debo buscar más información de los Huecos y sus clases. Tendré que tragarme el orgullo y pedirle a Urahara que me de la información que necesito" dijo Eureka casualmente.

Ella podía admitir que la fuerza del ataque era fuerte, pero Mortrono tenía aún más fuerza, Ichigo estaba en lo correcto al pensar que su poder no estaba a su máxima capacidad. Seguro él sería más que capaz de derrotarlo, incluso si recibía ese ataque a quema ropa.

-"¡No tenemos tiempo, rapid-¡"

Antes de terminar de hablar, Ichigo tomo su espada y camino casualmente frente al Hueco, mientras caminaba acercándose más al Menos, comenzó a reírse de forma divertida. La actitud del chico de pelo naranja sorprendió e incluso asusto un poco a Uryu, Rukia e incluso Urahara. Pero Eureka reconoció bien esa actitud, era la manera en que el antiguo Rey de los Vicos y lo Muertos enfrentaba cualquier reto.

-"¡JAJAJA! ¡Esto es perfecto!... **¡Es Hora de Morir!** " dijo mientras tomaba sus espada en ambas manos por un momento, a lo que de repente un aura de fuego rodeo su cuerpo.

Después de esto, Ichigo se impulso hacia el cielo, subiendo a gran altura incluso encima de de la cabeza del enorme Hueco y mucho más alto. el monstruo lo siguió con la mirada y apunto su Cero a la figura del guerrero con armadura negra, a determinada altura Ichigo se detuvo y apunto su espada contra el Hueco.

- **"¡Espada Sombria!"** grito con fuerza Ichigo.

Después de unos segundos se desato el caos, el Hueco disparo su Cero contra Ichigo, y este cayó en picada contra el Hueco en la misma trayectoria que el Cero, al bajar a gran velocidad su espada y él fueron envueltos en fuego, ahora se asemejaba a un meteoro. Cuando el Cero choco contra el meteoro que era Ichigo, la fuerza del impacto prácticamente causo un temblor de magnitud media, toda la ciudad de Karakura sintió la fuerza del impacto, además durante el choque la fuerza liberada elimino a los Huecos restantes en el cielo.

Lo más sorprendente para todos, fue lo fácil que el meteoro empujo el Cero sin dificultad alguna, así con gran rapidez el ataque de Ichigo impacto de lleno en el rostro del Menos. Destruyendo la máscara, pero no se quedo ahí, siguió bajando, hasta que literalmente aplasto al Hueco contra la tierra. Al impactar el suelo otro temblor más leve se sintió, la figura de Ichigo se reveló al desvanecer las llamas alrededor de su cuerpo, parecía que todo se acabo al fin….o tal vez no.

-"¡Uuurrrggghhh!"

Grito en dolor Ichigo, mientras que la llamas alrededor de su cuerpo volvieron a aparecer, aumento la intensidad del calor a su alrededor en un radio de 20 metros y expandiéndose cada vez más. Los que estaban cerca del lugar como Uryu, Rukia, Urahara y Eureka. Así como Tezai, Uru y Jinta. Sintieron el gran calor que emanaba el pelinaranja.

Para tratar de disipar un poco el calor, Eureka trato de manifestar su poder como Draco, el poder de hielo que la convierte en "El Ángel del Averno". Creando una niebla que comenzó a congelar los alrededores para estabilizar la temperatura, pero el fuego de Mortrono aumentaba muy rápido de intensidad. No pasaría mucho para que afectara a las personas en un radio mayor.

 **Mundo Interno de Ichigo.**

 **Death Flare** y **Zangetsu** estaban preocupadas, el santuario donde dormía el dragón estaba desmoronándose, y la criatura adentro rugía fuertemente, deseando salir.

-"Esto no es bueno" dijo **Death Flare**.

-"No podemos contenerlo más" dijo **Zangetsu**.

-"Tal vez sí….Ichigo debe liberar su poder acumulado, eso estabilizara las cosas aquí por ahora, le dará tiempo a su cuerpo para que se acostumbre"

-"Pero ¿Cómo sabrá qué hacer?"

-"Solo nos queda esperar, tengamos confianza en nuestro Rey"

Las dos solo podían ver lo que sucedía y esperar que todo se resolviera pronto.

 **Fuera del Mundo Interno, de vuelta con la situación con Ichigo.**

La gran energía acumulada en Ichigo, estaba filtrándose fuera de su cuerpo y afectaba a su alrededor, el suelo donde estaba parado se había vuelto magma por el intenso calor que las llamas producían. El hielo de Eureka apenas podía detener el avance de las llamas, pero el poder del pelinaranja seguía aumentando. No había forma de acercarse a él con tanto calor, y las llamas también eran peligrosas, quemando cualquier cosa que tocaban.

-' _Maldición….algo quiere liberarse, muy dentro de mi….alma….Debo dejarlo salir'_

Sin más opciónes, Ichigo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Soltando su espada clavada en el suelo, tiro sus brazos a los lados y levanto el rostro para dar….un gran grito de furia, mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba que su plan funcionara. Lo que no espero, es que su grito sonara más como un rugido.

- **"¡GGGRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRR!"**

Los individuos capaces de ver espíritus, tanto cerca como lejos del parque, se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que paso. Las llamas de Ichigo se reunieron en un pilar de fuego que ascendió al cielo, tomando la forma de un dragón de fuego, una vez llego al cielo exploto y se disipo hasta desaparecer. Las personas pudieron ver este fenómeno y les pareció algo majestuoso.

Para buena suerte de Ichigo, el plan resulto y su energía se estabilizo, aunque sintió que algo más se libero desde su interior. Lamentablemente estaba muy agotado para pensar algo más, hubiera caído de cara en el suelo de magma donde estaba, pero Eureka logro atraparlo, agarrándolo del torso y arrastrándolo a un árbol para que descanse. De alguna forma el fuego que incinero las plantas y árboles alrededor de él restauro la fertilidad del suelo, ella uso un poco de magia para volver todo a la normalidad.

Ella se percato y seguro lo hicieron los otros 3 Dracos, en el momento en que el poder de Ichigo se libero, una gran cantidad de su poder de antaño estaba regresando.

-' _Esto significa….que si él recupera su poder como Mortrono completamente….todos los Dracos recuperaremos nuestro poder también, lo malo es que…seguro Kymael y los demás Archangely empezaran a moverse….aún así no podemos quedarnos así. Debemos estar listos para enfrentar a los Ángeles y a los Segadores'_ fueron sus pensamientos mientras observaba el cielo preocupada.

Las cosas iban a cambiar drásticamente, pronto un nuevo campo de batalla se abrirá para Ichigo y sus compañeros. Nuevos y viejos enemigos estaban por aparecer, debían estar listos para enfrentarlos. Los Quinque Draco debían volver a reunirse.

 **Okay, capítulo listo.**

 **No puedo creer cuan largo me quedo, todo porque me tome la molestia de describir a las criaturas que conforman los poderes de Orihime. Creo que me tome mucha molestia en hacerlo, pero así soy a veces. Además estaba de buen humor cuando escribí este capítulo, con la presentación de los Majesty Draco en la versión Koreana de Dragon Blaze, me gusto lo bien que quedo los nuevos diseños de personajes. Incluso aunque cambiaron la clase de los 5 Dracos (un ejemplo es Deathcrown, cambiaron su nombre a First Crown. Y su clase de personaje Guerrero y ahora es Mago), la verdad compensaron dándoles poderes a nivel de verdaderos Dioses.**

 **La clase Majesty deja por los suelos a los Overlord, incluso a los Arch Buster, las naves que se convierten en robot para enfrentar a los dragones espaciales alienígenas, llamados Erebos. Y estos últimos son considerados seres capaces de destruir planetas, incluso las formas medio grandes de los Erebos son muy poderosos, solos los Overlords y Trascendidos pueden luchar con ellos, y esto les es difícil a veces.**

 **Por cierto avanzare con el siguiente capítulo para "Jojo en Eostia", pero también estare avanzando con uno de los One Shots que quería publicar. Para hacerlo usare un personaje que vi en Youtube, aunque el personaje en el video era un Stick man, la animación de la pelea me gusto mucho (el video se llama Duke vs Naberius, creo que muchos ya lo vieron). Usare al llamado Dukeman, como protagonista en las historias de One Shots, aunque tal vez me anime a hacer un protagonista Shota, por diversión.**

 **Eso sería todo, nos vemos la siguiente actualización.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach X Dragon Blaze: Ichigo, Rey de los Vivos y lo Muertos**

 **Listo ahora empezamos con este nuevo capítulo, con esto entramos a la parte donde aparecen Byakuya y Renji para llevarse a Rukia. Seguirá hasta llegar a la parte del entrenamiento y preparación para ir a la sociedad de almas. Ichigo obtendrá la forma SSS Draco Mortrono, y Eureka tambien su forma SSS Draco Eureka, descubriendo que Mortrono era quien mantenía restringidos los poderes de los Dracos.**

 **Los de más Dracos también aparecerán, todos en sus formas SSS, y con excepción de Espectrogris, van a ayudar a entrenar a los demás. Por ejemlo Necraria ayudara a Orihime/Mercedes a controlar mejor sus habilidades curativas y también habilidades para darles una bendición de fuerza y resistencia; y por supuesto aunque no quiera, Uryu será entrenado por Brisangre.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo, me saltare la parte de Kototsu, de frente pasaremos a que el grupo ya está el Rukongai. Eso será en otra actualización, otra cosa más que es que para la parte final de la guerra sangrienta (ojala lo continúe sin descuidar mis estudios), aparte de Ywach los Almas Oscura aparecerán como enemigos.**

 **Bueno empecemos con esto, ninguno personaje es de mi propiedad, solo me pertenece la idea para la historia.**

 **-"** conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra)

 **Capítulo 6.- El Rey enfrenta a los Segadores, el despertar del Rey de Los Vivos y Los Muertos y de los Quinque Draco, preparaciones para ir a la Sociedad de Almas.**

Las cosas se calmaron después del fiasco de desafío, Ichigo se recupero fácilmente pero seguía curioso de lo que le paso cuando sintió su energía descontrolarse, quiso preguntarle a Seiko ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?. Pero ella solo dijo que todo se revelaría a su tiempo, algo no estaba bien respecto a su actitud cuando se lo dijo, también pasaba algo raro con Rukia….estaba más distante de los normal.

- _'La Sociedad de Almas no tardaran aparecer, pero algo más debe estar pasando, para que no se hayan presentado antes. Eureka tampoco está actuando como de costumbre, supongo que no sabré hasta que me lo digan'_

Ahora mismo Ichigo caminaba de regreso a casa por una calle solitaria, era tarde y el brillo naranja de los pocos rayos de sol que aún daban luz. Volteo momentáneamente a su derecha para ver a un gato negro de de ojos amarillos, que parecía mirarlo con interés, él se acerco para verlo de cerca pero este le salto encima, él lo atrapo y lo cargo en sus brazos un rato.

-"Uuummm te divertiste persiguiendo a Seiko ¿Verdad?"

-"¿Crees que te va a responder? Es un gato negro"

Ichigo volteo a ver a Seiko quien lo miraba molesta de como se burlaba de ella con el gato, el mencionado se bajo rápidamente de los brazos del peli naranja y se escapo. Ambos estudiantes se reunieron, ella le dio un codazo en el abdomen.

-"No quieras pasarte de chistoso, y no te acerques a ese gato de nuevo….algo en el no me da confianza"

-"Esta bien….pero al menos me dirás ¿Qué te pasa? Descubriste algo respecto a mí que no quieres que sepa ¿verdad?"

-"Algo así….al parecer nuestro poder ancestral esta sellado, y se sello está ligado a tu voluntad….o a tu alma. Lo que significa que solo podremos recuperar nuestra fuerza original como Dracos, si tu recuperas los tuyos" dijo ella mientras caminaban juntos a la casa de Ichigo.

-"Y no sabes cómo arreglar eso ¿verdad?"

-"No, no tengo idea. A menos de que alguna forma puedas renunciar a tu vida humana, tal vez"

-"Eso no va a pasar….la vida que tengo aquí es algo nuevo y muy agradable, puede que este fallando en mi deber como Rey, pero ahora solo me importa mi familia y…."

-"….Orihime, o debería decir Mercedes"

Él no dijo nada, no podía admitir tan fácilmente todo eso, aún con sus memorias de Mortrono, sería demasiado injusto e insultante para Orihime que su….afecto hacía ella se solo por ser la encarnación de la princesa que el Rey Dragón amo. No les tomo mucho llegar a su casa, él tenía mucho que pensar esta noche.

-"Muchas cosas plagan mi cabeza….iré a descansar, avísame si algo pasa en Karakura…."

-"Respecto a eso….es muy probable que algo pase esta noche"

El volteo a verla, ella tenía una mirada seria.

-"Hoy en el receso, Orihime y Tatsuki reunieron a las demás para comer, yo fui invitada y también Rukia. Pero ella estaba más ausente de lo normal, algo la estaba preocupando y parecía algo serio, sin duda es una mala señal…."

-"La Sociedad de Almas, seguro aparecerán esta noche ¿verdad?" como respuesta ella solo asintió.

-"Estaré atento entonces, nos vemos"

 **En la noche de ese mismo día.**

Ichigo estaba en su cuarto, las luces apagadas y estaba en su cama mirando al techo, dándole vuelta al asunto que Seiko le dijo.

-' _Nuestro poder ancestral de Dracos, esta sellado por mi voluntad….será tiene que ver con mi deseo de querer vivir como humano….o el no querer separarme de….'_

-"No se me ocurre nada respecto a eso, cómo podría encontrar- ¡*GASP*Uuummm! ¿Qué es eso?"

Rápidamente se levanto al sentir dos fuertes presencias espirituales, además de la presencia de Rukia, la cual parecía alejarse lo más posible del vecindario donde estaba su casa.

-"¿La están persiguiendo? Esta alejándolos de aquí….algo no está bien"

No necesito pensarlo otra vez, salió por la ventana y corrió hacía el lugar donde pudo sentir que las 3 presencias de Segadores se reunieron.

 **En un pasadizo de la ciudad.**

Se puede ver a Rukia corriendo por la acera del pasadizo, extrañamente usando su Gigai con un vestido azul y una mochila marrón pequeña en la espalda. La chica parecía algo apurada, y no se había percatado de las 2 figuras que la seguían, las dos eran Segadores pues sus atuendos eran similares al de ella en su forma de Segadora, y ambos eran hombre. Uno con ojos café y pelo rojo carmesí al parecer largo pero atado en una coleta en la parte de atrás, la parte del pelo en la coleta estaba en punta, también llevaba unas marcas de tatuajes en la frente y lo que parecían una gafas de sol con bordes dorados. De constitución física musculosa pero atlética, de 1.85 m de alto. No lejos lo seguía el segundo Segador, un hombre de piel pálida, con ojos violáceos y pelo negro largo hasta la parte superior de la espalda, con 3 mechones al frente en forma de garras, estos estaban agarrados por lo que parecía un adorno blanco de cabello parecido a una teja en zigzag.

Después de perseguirla un rato el pelirrojo se poso en un poste cerca a Rukia, luego hablo fuerte para llamar su atención, mientras desenvainaba su Zampakto para caer frente a ella con un ataque rompe yelmos, fallando por unos centímetros.

-"Renji…" reconoció ella al sujeto.

-"Vaya vaya tuviste a dos cazadores de la Sociedad de Almas justo detrás de ti, pero estabas tan ensimismada que no te diste cuenta. Es algo fácil creer que estuvieras en ese Gigai por 3 meses, pero se volvió un poco flácido para ti" él sujeto llevo su espada a su hombro derecho y la dejo descansar ahí.

-"Sera mejor que lo escupas Rukia ¿Quién te ha robado tus poderes?"

-"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo aún conservo mis poderes"

-"¿En serio? Entonces ¿Por qué sigues usando ese Gigai?"

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"

-"¿Acaso te has acostumbrado demasiado a una vida como humano? Así parece en especial por esa tonta expresión humana en tu rostro"

Ella se quedo sin palabras, pues era cierto, en tan poco tiempo se acostumbro a esa vida. a pesar de cumplir con su deber como Segadora, la noche que Ichigo libero su poder y decidió vigilarlo de cerca, se dejo influenciar por una vida normal, fue un terrible error….pero aún así no era uno que lamentara.

-"Tu también eres una paloma del Distrito Rukon como yo, y aún así fuiste adoptada por la noble casa Kuchiki. Invirtieron mucho tiempo y dinero para convertirte en la Segadora perfecta….un de la Elite, o me equivoco ¿Eres la gran Rukia Kuchiki?...te quedas boqui abierta como un humano estúpido ¡Qué rayos paso contigo!"

Dejo pasar un corto momento de silencio para luego llamar al segundo Segador presente.

-"¿Cierto….Capitán Kuchiki?"

El mencionado estaba detrás de ella, el viento de la noche movía hacia la derecha las puntas cuadradas de su bufanda blanca.

-"Byakuya…. ¿Eres tu hermano?"

-"….Rukia" fue lo único que él dijo mientras el pelirrojo se acerca a ella volver a atacarla, Rukia se dio cuenta en el último momento pero lo esquivo sin problemas.

-"Traspasar tus poderes a un humano es un crimen grave…." Dijo él poniendo su espada cerca a su cara a modo de amenza, sin embargo su espada tuvo que bloquear el ataque de otra Zampakto.

Alzo la mirada y vio el Gigai aún lado y Rukia con su atuendo de Segadora y con su espada desenvainada para defenderse.

-"¿Qué te parece?... ¿Aún crees en lo que dices?" dijo ella desafiante.

-"Parece que recuperaste algo de tu poder, tal vez los altos mandos ahora te tengan más compasión. Ahora dinos donde está el humano que tomo tus poderes, nosotros nos haremos cargo, lo encontraremos y lo mataremos, no lo defiendas"

-"¡Pft! Jajaja…." Ella rápidamente se atapo la boca.

-"¿De qué te reíste?"

-"Me deje llevar, pero lo hice porque te aseguro que tu espada no podría jamás herirlo, solo mi hermano puede. El no es un humano ordinario….y yo no le di mis poderes, estado en plena forma pero por alguna razón el Gigai parecía disminuir mi presión espiritual eso es todo ¿Quién les dijo que yo entregue mis poderes?"

Renji solo fue a atacarla, los dos se entablaron en batalla, pero Rukia solo se defendía de los ataques y no contraatacaba, la batalla siguió hasta que el pelirrojo tuvo que esquivar un proyectil de luz celeste que paso volando a su lado izquierdo. Rukia tomo distancia y miro detrás de ella, igual Renji trato de divisar a la figura en las sombras, la cual se acercaba a paso lento.

-"Dos Segadores atacando a un compañero, realmente no es nada agradable ¿tan bajo han caído los suyos?...no me gusta ese estilo" apareció un muy conocido chico de pelo negro corto con lentes, con un pantalón negro y una camisa gris con una cruz negra en el centro, en su mano izquierda llevaba una bolsa de plástico con materiales de costura.

-"Muy bien muchachos puedes vernos, dime ¿Quién eres tú?" respondió él.

-"….Un compañero de la escuela" dijo ajustando sus lentes.

-"Compañero ¿eh?"

-"Uno que odia a los Segadores, pero de ustedes 3, esa chica es más agradable como persona"

-"Ishida…. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto extrañada Rukia.

-"Pasaba por aquí de casualidad, pero si quieres saber….sentí la urgencia de ir a "Los Girasoles", una tienda de hilos que frecuento, así que salí a caminar esta tarde, y entonces tropecé con tu pequeña fiesta…..Por favor no es como si sintiera la presencia de Segadores en la ciudad, y luego saliera corriendo a media noche cargando una bolsa de agujas e hilos conmigo, para usarlas como escusa cuando me encontrara contigo"

- _'Es la peor mentira que he escuchado, ya de por si me mostro que no es tan estúpido pero….con lo que dijo, ya empiezo a dudarlo'_ pensó ella.

-"Claro que entenderé que se muestren escépticos" termino de hablar justo cuando algo corto la bolsa que cargaba de la parte superior, el observo algo eso sin interés.

-"¡Oye, te hice una pregunta! ¿Quién demonios eres jovencito?"

Uryu no le respondió, no ganaba nada al hacerlo.

-"Hah está bien, no tienes que contestar si no quieres, iremos directamente al momento en que te mato" dijo apuntándole con su espada.

-"Un momento Renji, el no tiene nada que ver-"

-"¿De qué estás hablando? Ya te di una respuesta, como ya te lo dije soy un compañero de Rukia….y detesto a los Segadores" respondió otra vez Uryu.

-"Pues esa respuesta no me basta, porque no lo intentas de nuevo"

El Quincy bajo levemente la mirada y cerró los ojos, luego los volvió a abrir.

-"Uryu Ishida….es un placer"

-"Uuummm ¿Por qué te portas así?"

-"Bueno….pensé que tenias derecho a saberlo, tal vez sea un Segador, pero al menos deberías saber el nombre del que va a matarte"

El pelirrojo comenzó a agarrar con más fuerza el mango de su Zampakto, y dio una leve sonrisa.

-"Que atrevimiento, te cortare a la mitad" dijo riéndose.

 **Corriendo por las calles, en dirección a donde estaban los 4.**

Ichigo siguió su camino, pudo sentir la presencia de Ishida junto a Rukia, además de que ella estaba en su forma de Segadora, algo realmente pasaba. Sin perder más tiempo saco su celular para llamar a alguien, necesitaría algo de apoyo si las cosas se complicaban.

- _'Algo más me está dando mala espina….no solo los Segadores, algo más está en Karakura'_

-"Aló….Ichigo ¿Por qué llamas tan tarde?"

-"Seiko estoy encamino a encontrarme con Rukia e Ishida, están confrontando a los dos Segadores que aparecieron"

-"Y necesitas ayuda, creo que podrás solo con los 2, parece que también tienen un limitador así que no serán problema de los derrotas rapid-"

-"No Eureka….hay algo más, una presencia oscura, mucho más que un Hueco….me recuerda a….la Longinuss"

-"¡*BBBBBPPPPRRRRRTTTTT*! ¡*Cough*! ¡*Cough*! ¡Hay no mi chocolate caliente! ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo!"

Ichigo solo rodo los ojos en molestia.

-"Apúrate y ven a ayudar"

Colgó rápido y apresuro el paso, la energía espiritual de Uryu y Rukia estaban disminuyendo, al parecer eran demasiado fuertes para ellos.

 **De regreso a el grupo de 4.**

Las cosas empeoraron, Ishida no pudo con Renji y rápidamente quedo mal herido con algunos ataques, Rukia trato de protegerlo pero eso la dejo expuesta a los ataques de Renji y ahora apenas se mantenía de pie apoyándose en su espada.

-"Vaya vaya parece que solo eras un hablador" decía Renji mientras observaba a Uryu en el piso desangrándose.

- _'Renji es fuerte, más de lo que era antes, apenas puedo moverme no puedo detenerlo'_ pensó Rukia, al ver que Renji se movía para terminar con Ishida.

-"Muy bien terminemos esto de acuerdo, recuerda esto mientras dejas este mundo….Renji Abarai, es el nombre de tu asesino, fue un-"

-"Así pues es Ichigo Kurosaki quien te patea la cara"

-"¡¿Qu- ¡HHHMMMMUUUGGGGHHHH!"

De la nada Renji recibió una fuerte patada que lo mando volando hasta caer de espaldas frente a su capitán, el cual no mostro su sorpresa ante lo que paso, pero si le llamo la atención la nueva intromisión. Un joven de pelo naranja y ojos café con una camisa blanca bajo una casaca negra, y con jeans azules y zapatillas negras. Pero más extraño….era el aura que lo rodeaba, no lo había sentido hasta que se presento, lo cual era imposible pues era un poder espiritual grande….tal era porque se sentía….extraño, nada familiar a lo que haya sentido antes.

-"Nnnggghhhh ¡Demonios! ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?!"

-"El que te pateo la cara….y quien procederá a romperte cada hueso del cuerpo…."

Para mayor sorpresa de los dos Segadores, Ichigo extendió su mano derecha al frente y manifestó su Zampakto, la espada medieval con empuñadura de katana. Tomando el mango el fuego envolvió su cuerpo y tomo su forma de Mortrono, liberando su gran poder y haciendo que Renji retrocediera un poco completamente sorprendido de lo que paso, Byakuya no rompió su semblante sereno pero su mente trabajaba rápidamente, esto era algo desconocido.

- _'Lo que las patrullas reportaron era cierto pero ¿Qué es esto?'_

-"Ya veo….tu eres el miserable que tomo los poderes de Rukia"

Ichigo solo levanto la ceja en confusión, mientras que Renji se lanzo a atacarlo, él movió su enorme espada para defenderse sin contraatacar, centrándose en estudiar a su oponente.

-"¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué pasa, esa enorme espada es solo para presumir?!"

Ichigo no dijo nada y siguió defendiéndose, entonces quiso poner algo a prueba, hizo una finta para que pareciera que atacaba. El Segador salto para esquivar y lanzo un corte al hombro derecho de Ichigo, termino parado detrás de él mientras descansaba su katana en su hombro.

-"Es todo, se acabo. Pronto morirás y Rukia recuperara sus poderes, y luego regresara a la Sociedad de Almas y morirá…."

-"¿De qué hablas?..." pregunto Ichigo, haciéndose pasar de ignorante.

-"Vaya eres tan tonto como pareces, Rukia se presento sola aquí para que no vinieras….debiste quedarte en casa, pero no, tenias que jugar al héroe ¿Qué creiste que podías hacer? No eres un Segador eres un impostro, nno pod- ¡*GASP*!"

Renji colapso sobre una rodilla mientras usaba una mano para sostener su costado derecho, el cual presentaba un corte semi-profundo, levanto la mirada para ver que el chico de pelo naranja estaba de pie y….sin ningún rasguño.

- _'¡¿Qué?! Estoy seguro que le corte el hombro'_

-"Y bien…. ¿Algún otro comentario, señor Segador?" le dijo sin emoción alguna Ichigo.

Renji se reincorporo y se puso en guardia, muy enojado con la actitud de su oponente.

-"Bajaste la guardia Renji, si hubiera sido más profundo, ese corte te hubiera dejado fuera de combate"

-"¡Capitán Kuchicki!"

-"Este chico, Kurosaki Ichigo, me parece que lo vi antes. Hubo un informe de la escuadra remota secreta, se dice que no solo aguanto el Cero de un Menos Grande, sino que además lo aplasto contra el suelo con suma facilidad. No le dio tiempo ni de regresar al Huecomundo"

-"Jaja….jajajajajaja…..debe ser una broma, la escuadra remota debe estar distraída estos días. Este payaso hirió a menos grande ¿Quién-"

-"¿Acaso no te hice caer de rodillas hace unos momentos? Eres un estúpido, lleno de orgullo por un poder que no se compara con el mío….por como veo "yo" las cosas….solo tu capitán puede hacerme frente. Hazme el favor de quitar de en medio, si quieres puedes mirar nuestra pelea, así aprendes algo"

-"¡Cállate! Esa enorme espada es un trozo inútil de acero, dime ¿Al menos conoces el nombre de esa monstruosidad?"

-"….No"

-"Es en serio, ni siquiera conoces su nombre y piensas que puedes enfrentarme de igual a igual" Renji llevo su mano izquierda a la empuñadura de su espada.

-"¡JA, REGRESA EN 2 000 AÑOS! ¡RUGE ZABIMARU!" con esas palabras su mano bajo por todo el filo de su katana transformándola en una espada casi tan grande como la espada de Ichigo.

El filo de la hoja casi parecía una cierra, por los múltiples filos de katana a modo de dientes, además de que se ensanchaba más a medida que se alejaba de la empuñadura donde terminaba en un filo cruzado como el último diente de la hoja. Ciertamente sorprendió un poco a Ichigo, no sabía que la Zampakto podian cambiar de forma, era bueno saber que podría hacerse más fuerte.

-"¡ABRE TUS OJOS Y MIRA LO QUE ESTA FRENTE A TI….Y CAE SOBRE TU PRESA!"

Renji dio un salto y cayo con un rompe yelmos contra Ichigo, este levanto su espada para bloquear el ataque, era más fuerte que antes, lo que causo que su espada bajara y dejara que los dientes de la hoja chocaran contra la armadora de su hombro. Observo detenidamente la nueva hoja y vio que al parecer era extensible, por lo que también podía retraerse, lo que se confirmo cuando el Segador retrajo la hoja para hacer el efecto de serrucho sobre su hombro….sin embargo.

¡*CRACK*!

Lo que se rompió, fueron los dientes de la espada, su armadura resistió fácilmente el ataque.

-"Parece que se rompió unos dientes de tu espada" comento tranquilo Ichigo.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Renji vio como el peli naranja solo tomo su espada con la mano izquierda y con su mano derecha toco su hombro izquierdo, luego tomo algo y se lo mostro….en su mano estaban dos dientes de la hoja de su espada, los cuales él dejo caer al piso sin importancia alguna para él.

-"Te lo dije, es inútil. Esa espada puede ser fuerte, pero jamás podrá perforar mis escamas"

-"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué rayos eres tú?!"

-"Soy un dragón….uno de los 5 existen, pero eso no importa ahora, si ustedes solo vinieron a causar problemas les recomiendo se larguen" dijo Ichigo.

-"¡Maldición! ¡Acabare contigo, Zabimaru ruge!"

Renji extendió su espada para atacar a distancia, ni bien el filo se acerco Ichigo lo golpeo con su espada lo cual mando hizo que la hoja extendida se doblo y casi golpea al pelirrojo en la cara, tuvo que retraer su espada para después defenderse del ataque del peli naranja. Cada golpe era tan pesado que casi lo hacía caer de rodillas, Ichigo no sentía nada en esta pelea, su atención se centraba más en sus alrededores, y solo golpeaba y atacaba por instinto.

Con un golpe de arriba abajo alejo a Renji y lo dejo de rodillas en el pavimento, caminando despacio para llegar con él y terminar de una vez, ya enfrente de él libero su presión espiritual para impedirle moverse, levanto su espada para atacar.

-"*GASP*¡HA!"

*CLANK*

Lanzo un swing a su izquierda para atacar/bloquear la espada de Byakuya, dejando sorprendido al capitán, quien no pensó que pudiera verlo durante su ataque. Ichigo lo empujo fuertemente su espada y lo mando lejos, Byakuya cayó con gracia y volteo a ver a Ichigo, sin embargo tuvo que bloquear rápidamente un ataque rápido de él, quedo sorprendido cuando siguió con otro ataque igual de pesado y fuerte. Swings laterales, verticales y diagonales con mucha fuerza, estaban acorralando al Segador capitán. Con un último golpe lo hizo retroceder, mantuvo su espada apuntándole por su se atrevía a atacar.

-"Si no hubiera estado atento, ese ataque me hubiera dejado mal herido, realmente eres un capitán"

-"También me sorprendió que pudieras ver mi ataque, eres más peligroso de lo que pensé, debo eliminarte"

Los dos se mantuvieron en guardia esperando el ataque del otro, pero Ichigo estaba empezando a sentir nervios, no respecto a lo que dijo el Segador. Algo estaba por pasar algo terrible, miraba a los lados de forma disimulada buscando algo….un indicio.

Entonces lo sintió….era familiar para él….incluso al no haber recuperado todos sus recuerdos, pero jamás olvidaría esta energía….los recuerdos de su batalla con el Rey Gram...invadido por esa energía….y la figura de Mercedes….Orihime, muerta a los pies del trono.

Su mente era un caos, bajo su espada en su mano derecha y llevo su mano izquierda a su ojo izquierda, su respiración se detuvo un momento y perdió su concentración en su enemigo. Byakuya noto esto y se preparo para dar un ataque rápido y certero, pero no espero que Ichigo saliera impulsado en dirección a su teniente Renji, a quien tomo de su haori y lo arrojo hacía donde Rukia estaba. Algo extraño le pasaba, su rostro mostraba ansiedad y miedo, acaso ¿Había algo cer-

*SSSSSWWWWIIIIITTTTTTT*

-"¡AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Fue el desgarrador grito de Ichig, con su pecho siendo atravesado por una lanza, el metal del que estaba hecha era blanco con tintes de marrón y naranja como piedra ígnea, y la punta de la lanza que atravesaba el pecho del peli naranja era más raro aún, puntas azerradas y hanchas a los lado y una punta dentada en la parte superior, y un extraño orbe oscuro en forma de ojo de pupila delgada. Lo peor de esa cosa….era la energía malévolo que emanaba, con tanta experiencia en lidiar con esas criaturas, ninguno de los 3 Segadores o el Quincy semi-moribundo habían sentido semejante maldad, es más….la energía los estaba haciendo temblar….era aterradora.

-"¡*BLUERGH* R-R-RAGNAROK! ¡¿S-S-Sigues con vida?!" dijo Ichigo mientras escupía sangre, usaba su mano izquierda para sacar lanza de su pecho y tirarla a un mientras caía de rodillas al piso, pero no soltaba su espada.

- **"Te encontré….Mortrono, fue muy difícil rastrearte….apenas puede mantener mi presencia materializada en esta "cosa"….pero ahora, tomare tu cuerpo….y hare de este mundo un infierno….JAJAJA"**

La energía maligna de la lanza comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Ichigo, él apenas tenía fuerza ya que la lanza absorbió gran parte de su poder para mantener su forma, el bastardo aprovecho muy bien la situación para atraparlo, pero….el Rey no se daría por vencido.

-"N-N-N-No ¡NO ME JODAS!"

Libero una enorme llamarada alrededor de su cuerpo y quemo la influencia de maligna que quería invadir su cuerpo, y dejo muy sorprendido a todos incluyendo al maligno ser que trato de poseerlo.

-"Fue tu culpa….manipulaste a los elfos oscuros….te apoderaste del Rey humano Gram….y lo peor, mataste a Mercedes. Pero ahora….me asegurare **de volverte cenizas…."**

Ichigo se levanto y rugió fuerte, detrás de él apareció un portal y el dragón negro de antes reapareció, semejante criatura dejo a los dos Segadores nuevos sin habla. Abriendo su boca libero su potente aliento de llamas, la lanza maldita aguanto como pudo el calor, pero poco a poco se derretía, apenas quedaba la parte central con el orbe de ojo de demonio. Esperando que el ataque terminara para volver intentar corromper a Mortrono, Ragnarok no pudo defenderse cuando Ichigo pareció entre las llamas con su espada agarrada a dos manos, preparando un swing de arriba abajo. El golpe que conecto perfectamente con los restos del arma, rompiendo el orbe oscuro, y su espada en el proceso, energía maligna se libero pero no duro mucho, comenzó a desintegrarse y se pudo oír los gritos de dolor de la oscura abominación.

- **"¡NNNNNOOOOOOO! ¡MI PODER DESAPARECE, NO PUEDO MANTENER MI….EXISTENCIA! ¡MALDITO SEAS MORTRONO! ¡TU Y LOS QUINQUE DRACO, MALDITOS SEAN!"**

Solo tomo unos 3 minutos para que la eséncia oscura del monstruo se desvaneciera junto al aura malévola que emitía, todos pudieron calmarse finalmente al sentir ese monstruo desaparecer, entonces se escucho al sonido de algo caer al piso. Ichigo gasto gran energía en esos dos ataques, y apenas le quedaba para poder concentrarse en sanar su profunda herida, ya no podía levantarse….mucho menos levantar su espada, estaba vulnerable.

-"Esa cosa parece haber sido destruida, fue un noble sacrificio de tu parte, pero me temo que no puedo dejarte vivir….eres demasiado peligroso"

Dijo Byakuya levantándose y con su espada en mano, acercándose a Ichigo quien solo podía jadear en cansancio, para el capitán sacarlo de su miseria era la única forma de salvarlo de algo peor, la Sociedad de Almas en especial la División 12, buscara atraparlo para investigación y experimentación, y quien sabe que más cosas.

-"¡Agarre Infernal"

De la nada un gran carámbano de hielo se formo casi atrapando a Byakuya, quien salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa, levanto la mirada para ver otra cosa rara.

- _'Es…. ¿una bruja?'_ pensó él.

En efecto una bruja vestida de blanco estaba bajando en su escoba, y junto a ella venia una princesa de hermoso vestido rojo y cabellera naranja oscuro con puntas grises. Esta última parecía más concentrada en el caballero dragón de rodillas en el piso, ni bien llegaron al suelo la princesa corrió a ver a Ichigo, quien se desmayo en el pavimento, rápidamente recostó su cabeza en su regazo.

-"Plegaria de las Estrellas" dijo la princesa apurada.

Otra maravilla sucedió frente a los ojos de los 2 Segadores, siendo una noche nublado no había otra luz que no sea de un poste, pero cuando la mujer hablo esas palabras las nubes se apartaron y las estrellas brillaron con fuerza, la luz caía lentamente sobre la figura de la princesa y el guerrero. Mientras tanto la bruja de pelo negro muy frondoso daba una mirada seria y fría a Byakuya y Renji, incluso ellos sintieron que no debían molestar a esta mujer.

-"Aléjate de mi compañero Segador, atrévete a acercarte más….y haré que te tragues una bola de fuego"

-"Tu energía es similar a la de él ¿también eres un "dragón"?"

-"Así es….no me interesa que asuntos tienen aquí, pero si siguen atacando a mis amigos….los matare"

-"Es suficiente hermano, tú y Renji solo vinieron por mí. Vámonos y déjenlos en paz, aceptare lo que sea que la Sociedad de Almas decida respecto a mí"

Sin más que poder hacer, Byakuya acepto y le dijo a Renji que abriera el Senkaimon, el pelirrojo se puso enfrente de su capitán y Rukia luego hundió su espada en forma vertical, en el espacio enfrente de ellos. Luego lo puso en horizontal, apareciendo unas puertas antiguas como las puertas corredizas de Edo, detrás de estas habían otras puertas en forma redonda. La puerta se abrió dejándose ver una luz, antes de pasar Byakuya se volteo para hablar.

-"Hubiera sido mejor si lo mataba, al ser lo que son puede que les traiga problemas"

-"No le tememos a tu raza, no son rivales para nosotros. Si eso es todo lo que ibas decir entonces vete"

Byakuya frunció el ceño y se fue junto a Renji y Rukia.

Seiko aseguro el lugar con un campo mágico por si acaso, luego fue a revisar a Uryu, usando un leve hechizo para sanar sus heridas, luego fue reunirse con Orihime. Ichigo se destrasnformo y ahora dormía en el regazo de Orihime, estaba en camino a ayudar a Ichigo y paso cerca de la casa de la princesa tejedora, antes de poder pasar de largo, sintió la malévola presencia de la Longinuss….debía apurarse. Pero no esperaba que Orihime saliera corriendo de su casa….en dirección a donde estaba esa energía, ella bajo en su escoba y la llevo con ella, cuando vieron al dragón ser invocado se apuraron y llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque del Segador.

-"Lo vi morir antes….de esta misma forma, no dejare que pase de nuevo. Ahora queda el asunto de Rukia, por lo que me conto Urahara alguien dio información falsa a la Sociedad de Almas, acosándola de haber cedido sus poderes a un humano, y por eso la mataran" explicaba mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de Ichigo.

-"Dijo podíamos ir a impedirlo, debemos ir Seiko-san" respondió Orihime sin dejar de ver la forma durmiente de Ichigo en su regazo.

-"Si supongo que debemos, además….quiero saber algo respecto a las acciones de la Sociedad de Almas. Necesitaremos para eso, no solo de Chad y tu ayuda también Uryu" dijo Eureka mirando a Uryu quien se levantaba para irse.

-"Yo no quiero ayudar a nadie, pero si pienso tomar mi revancha, no me quedare con esta humillación" dijo él testarudamente.

-"Siendo así, creo que es hora de que los Quinque Draco….se reunan"

-"¿Estás segura Seiko?" pregunto Orihime preocupada.

-"Sin duda, puede que esto alerte a Kymael y a los Archangely, pero necesitamos todo nuestro poder de vuelta….ahora que sé que Ichigo tiene la llave para liberarlo será mejor….ahí es donde entras tú….Kisuke Urahara"

La bruja volteo a ver al mencionado, que apareció de las sombras acompañado del gato negro. Reuniendo a todos se fueron de inmediato, a la tienda de Urahara donde Ichigo seria entrenado para liberar su verdadero poder, Eureka por un momento se quedo viendo la calle donde ocurrió la pelea. No percibía nada, tal parece que la esencia oscura de Ragnarok fue eliminada.

- _'Espero eso haya sido lo último de ese monstruo….'_

Contenta con eso se fue a alcanzar a los demás.

Una vez la calle estuvo completamente desierta, una pequeña llama oscura se volvió visible, era todo lo que quedaba de la lanza y de Ragnarok. Esta pobre llama negra tuvo que liberar su energía para volverse invisible a los ojos místicos de la maga dragón, ahora no tenía fuerzas para restaurarse, en pocos minutos se extinguiría. Claro que ese sería el caso, de no ser porque alguien estaba cerca y no quería perder un posible aliado.

-"….Interesante, me intereso mucho la nueva facción presente, pero tú….pareces tener más secretos. Te llevare conmigo por ahora, será muy divertido ver que más secretos son revelados sobre ti….y esos dragones…."

La figura estaba envuelta en sombras, pero la ropa y la katana en su cintura….indicaban que se trataba de un Segador, no se notaba nada de su rostro u otra característica física, fuera de ser un hombre, sin embargo se observaba el reflejo….de unos lentes rectangulares. El misterioso sujeto atrapo la flama negra en un contenedor tranparente pequeño y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro.

 **En la tienda de Urahara, en un cuarto.**

 **-** _'….Que raro, con la cantidad de energía que use en batalla, mi recuperación debía haber tardado un poco más, siento que mi cuerpo está completamente curado y….hay algo encima de mí….'_

-"¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!"

-"¡Oh! Despertaste…."

Cuando Ichigo abrió los ojos se encontró con dos orbes azules muy conocidos para él, además de un buen par de enormes pechos bien pegados a la parte superior de su pecho, además de dos torneadas piernas a los lados de su cintura.

-"¡¿Qué haces encima de mí?!"

-"¿Qué?... ¿Está mal? Pensé que a los chicos de tu edad les gustaba esto"

-"Yo no soy un pervertido Seiko, bájate de encima"

-"¡No quiero! Estoy muy cómoda en esta posición"

-"Pues yo no- espera ¿Qué tienes-"

Ichigo removió un poco las sabanas, y vio que Seiko solo tenía una bata blanca encima, y si no se equivocaba el solo tenía su pantalón y su parte superior estaba desnuda. Sonrojándose levemente trato de empujarla de su hombro izquierdo para que se bajara, ella forcejeo para quedarse en su lugar.

-"Bájate de una vez ¿Por qué llevas una bata encima, donde está tu ropa?"

-"Esto es más cómodo, en especial al dormir"

-"Como sea, bájate ya"

En pleno forcejeo la mano de Ichigo termino en el seno izquierdo de la chica, e instintivamente dio un leve apretón.

-"¡Aaaahhhh!"

Ese sonido aumento su sonrojo, así como también el hecho de que pudo sentir una pequeña punta comenzar elevarse bajo la palma de su mano.

-"No me digas que no llevas nada bajo la bata…."

-"Claro que sí, llevo mis panties"

-"¿Y el sostén?"

-"No. No me gusta llevarlo puesto al dormir, solo lo llevo al ir a la escuela, me lo quito apenas llego a mi apartamento"

-"No necesitaba saber eso….En fin ¿Dónde estamos?"

-"En una de las habitaciones de la tienda de Urahara, digamos que tengo una teoría de como liberar tu verdadero poder….y con ellos los poderes de los demás Quinque Draco, incluyendo los míos. Para eso….necesitamos la ayuda de ese sujeto.

-"Estoy más que dispuesto a ayudarlos"

Dijo el mencionado entrando por una puerta corrediza al cuarto, con su bastón de madera, su gorro y su abanico con el que escondía su boca. Seiko se levanto y acomodo la bata, Ichigo se levanto también revisando que no tenía la herida de su pecho….y tampoco podía sentir sus poderes del todo, solo una pequeña fracción.

-"Las heridas que tenias fueron sanadas por la joven Orihime, fue una excelente idea de parte de Seiko-san el traer consigo….pero parece que tus poderes regresaron a un estado durmiente, eso se puede arreglar claro"

-"¿En serio? Me pregunto ¿Con qué fin quieres ayudarme?"

-"Por la misma razón que Uryu menciono antes de irse, para salvar a Rukia de ser ejecutada, eso solo lo puedes hacer tu, Ichigo"

Le dijo sin rodeos a lo que el peli naranja frunció el ceño, miro a su derecha para ver que Eureka lo miraba seria, ella solo le asintió. Al parecer tenían un plan, bueno valía la pena intentarlo, si lo que dijeron antes es cierto….la van a ejecutar por algo que no hizo, y él aún no saldo su deuda con ella.

-"Supongo que vale la pena intentarlo, tengo una deuda con ella, así que no dejare que muera. Por cierto….ya que pareces ser un Segador, supongo que sabes cómo se hacen las ejecuciones en la Sociedad de Almas" comento el peli naranja, percatándose de la mirada atenta del gato negro sobre él.

-"Es cierto, por lo general se espera un plazo de 1 mes para las ejecución. Lo cual debería darnos tiempo suficiente para que te ayudemos a liberar todo tu poder, también te enseñare a luchar como es debido"

-"Eso no es necesario, Ichigo solo necesita recuperar su poder nada más" dijo Seiko

-"¿En serio?"

Urahara levanto su bastón trato de apoyarlo contra la frente de Ichigo, palabra clave "trato"…. .Sin que pudiera entenderlo, su bastón se le fue arrebatado de las manos y ahora la punta de este estaba apoyada en su frente, mientras Ichigo lo sostenía. Estaba jadeando un poco pero, su agarre era firme, después de dejar claro su punto, bajo la punta y le entrego el bastón a su dueño.

-"*Hhhaaa* *hhhaaa* puede que perdiera mi poder antes, pero aún poseo mis memorias, en especial la memoria muscular. Aún así necesito mi poder de vuelta"

-"Entiendo, su pongo que puedo confiar en lo que dices entonces"

-"Cierto además….como dije antes, los Quinque Draco van a ayudar. Pero 2 de los 3 que faltan no ayudara por voluntad, bueno dos de ellos en especial necesitan ser….persuadidos. Y ya que Mortrono es nuestro líder, él deberá hacer se cargo" dijo Seiko con su bata arreglada, observaba con molestia al gato negro.

-"Ya veo, entonces dejare ese asunto en sus manos, entonces…. ¿Cuánto les tomara eso?"

-"Yo sé donde están….a lo mucho nos tomara al menos 3 días para convencer a esos dos, el otro integrante es mi amiga, le pedire que ayude a Orihime a entrenar sus habilidades" respondió Seiko.

-"Ya veo abrir la puerta a la Sociedad de Almas me tomara al menos 7 días, y después de llegar tendrán 13 días para completar la misión"

-"Bien….solo necesito recuperar mi poder, entonces buscare a esos dos…. ¿Sean quienes sean?"

-"Así es, te ayudaría con Espectrogris pero….con Brisangre. Yo y él aún tenemos problemas sin resolver, tu podrás lidiar mejor con él"

A Ichigo no le gusto ese comentario, incluso con el poco tiempo que pasaron, el apreciaba mucho a Eureka. Sus recuerdos de su amistad en el pasado, se volvieron más fuertes ahora en el presente, pero no recordaba nada de los problemas entre los demás Dracos.

- _'Sea cual sea el problema no tiene importancia ahora, será egoísta pero….necesitamos estar unidos, en especial si los Archangely deciden hacer su movimiento también'_

-"Bueno entonces empezaremos con las preparaciones mañana. Por ahora váyanse a casa y descansen"

 **Al día siguiente, en la escuela.**

Ichigo atendió normal a clases, siendo prácticamente las últimas semanas y ya entrando a vacaciones, muchos estaban ansiosos de pasar el día para irse a planear las vacaciones. Pero realmente se dejaba ver como nadie parecía haber notado la ausencia de Rukia, además de que Uryu no vino a clases hoy.

-"Está muy lento el pasar del día últimamente" comento Ichigo.

-"Solo es tu imaginación, y tus ansias de terminar con este día nada más. Ten paciencia Ichigo" le dijo Seiko sentado a su lado.

Como si no fuera suficiente, Keigo vino a molestar al peli naranja, colocándole una venda a los ojos y dándole vuelta quiso jugar a golpear la sandía. Ichigo por supuesto le dio….a Keigo en la cabeza por molesto, a este no le molesto y continuo hablando, invitándolo a él y otros a un viaje a la playa. Las respuestas fueron:

-"Yo ya hice planes, así que no" dijo Ichigo.

-"A mí no me gusta el mar Keigo" dijo Orihime.

-"Yo participare en el torneo nacional, así que no" dijo Tatsuki"

-"Pues….si Tatsuki y Orihime no van, tampoco yo" dijo una de las amigas de las dos mencionadas.

-"Lo siento, tengo que resolver unos asuntos" dijo Chad.

El pobre estaba llorando, y como cereza del pastel, Mizuiro le dijo que él se iría de viaje a Hawai, Keigo lo azoto de atrás adelante preguntándole qué era mejor que pasar las vacaciones con él. Su respuesta fue anunciar que su viaje seria con su novia….y con 9 amigas más, lo cual solo enojo más a Keigo, al final comenzó a corretearlo muy enojado de que no lo invitara.

Ichigo estaba saliendo de la escuela junto a Seiko, caminando por un pasadizo los dos escucharon a alguien aproximarse, voltearon a ver que se trataba de Orihime. Los 3 se fueron caminando hasta unas gradas, donde se sentaron a conversar.

-"Entonces la razón de que nadie parece recordar a Rukia, es porque se la llevaron a ese otro mundo, aún así ¿Por qué aún la puedo recordar?" preguntaba Orihime.

-"Es porque ahora tienes tus poderes, al ser capaz de percibir entidades espirituales, tu mente pudo conservar esos recuerdos, los demás por otro lado se olvidaron de ella en el momento en que abandono el mundo humano" respondió Seiko.

-"Entonces ella solo regreso a casa, debe estar mejor ¿verdad?"

-"No exactamente, por eso….planeamos ir a traerla de vuelta" dijo Ichigo.

-"Ya tomaste esa decisión"

-"Asi es, ahora solo debo arreglar unas cosas y estaré listo para ir, será mejor que me vaya las dejo por ahora"

Ichigo se levanto y se fue a corriendo a su casa, Seiko se quedo con Orihime, ambas bajaron las escaleras, justo entonces apareció a Chad. Seiko lo miro y luego se fijo en la parte de arriba de las gradas, otra vez estaba el gato negro.

-"Yo también iré a prepararme, los veo luego"

Ella también se fue.

 **En la casa Kurosaki.**

Masaki y Yuzu estaban sirviendo la mesa, Karin estaba sentada leyendo un periódico, fuera de Isshin, parecía que Ichigo no estaba en casa. Lo cual se confirmo gracias a Yuzu.

-"Todavía no puedo creer que el ingrato de Ichigo se fuera de vacaciones y nos llevara con él" comento la pequeña.

-"Madura Yuzu, él siempre se va solo" respondió sin importancia Karin.

-"¡No lo necesitamos para divertirnos, vamos! ¿Quién quiere jugar verdad o mentira con su padre?" apareció Isshin de improviso, y como respuesta a su pregunta fue el periódico enrollado directo a su boca.

-"Eres muy raro ¿No puedes comportarte como un hombre maduro?" dijo Karin enojada.

-"Hhhhaaaa me duele tanto verlos pelear"

-"Tranquila hija, así son ellos, mejor comamos de una vez"

Masaki sabía lo que realmente pasaba, por eso no dijo nada al igual que su marido, solo quedaba dejar que su hijo hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

 **Esa noche, en la tienda de Urahara.**

La tienda estaba cerrada, sin embargo el dueño estaba en la parte baja de esta, lo que parecería ser un sótano….más parecía una enorme y muy amplia habitación con forma de un terreno baldío con algunas rocas, todo listo para entrenar.

-"¡Increible! ¡¿Quién hubiera pensado que un terreno de entrenamiento gigante estaría aquí abajo?!"

Eso lo diría alguien genuinamente impresionado….que hubiera bajado aquí por primera vez, eso sería lo ideal lamentablemente fue el dueño de la tienda el que dijo eso….no Ichigo o Seiko quienes venían por primera vez aquí.

-"¿Necesitas hacer tanto ruido? Si es cierto que es impresionante pero es para tanto" dijo Ichigo con los brazos cruzados.

Tenía puesto un polo blanco manga corta y unos jeans azules.

-"Supongo que es impresionante, pero aún recuerdo los paisajes de Nucleo Perdido y la tierra de los Elfos Supremos" dijo Seiko nada impresionada.

Ella tenía blusa manga larga, estirada especialmente en la parte de su pecho para aguantar su delantera, también tenía uso shorts celestes hasta las rodillas y bien ajustados a su derrier.

-"Bueno ustedes no iban a decir nada así que lo dije yo, como sea empecemos con esto" dijo el sombrerero.

-"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Seiko

Ella se acerco a Ichigo y….le dio un beso en la boca, fue uno simple en el cual infundio un poco de magia, la reacción de Ichigo fue evidentemente un fuerte sonrojo, luego sintió su cuerpo pesado. Se alejo de ella y luego miro que esta sostenía su cuerpo, el cual recostó en el suelo, también noto que había una cadena saliendo de este y que se unía a su pecho.

-"¿Qué es esto?"

-"Me sorprendió ver eso, con respecto a tu pregunta, lo que paso es que Seiko separo tu alma de tu cuerpo. antes solías manifestar tu poder en forma física y fácilmente pasabas del plano material al espiritual a voluntad, de esa forma eras invisible ante personas normales. Pero ahora tus poderes se debilitaron por lo que ya no los puedes manifestar de manera natural. Esa cosa en tu pecho es la cadena del destino, si se rompe morirás" explico Urahara.

-"Para incitar a tus poderes a manifestarse debes enfrentar peligros, de esa forma tu alma instintivamente se hará más fuerte y empezara a conectarse con la parte ancestral de tu alma" explico Seiko.

Ichigo no entendió del todo lo que quiso decir, y se quedo más confundido al ver quien sería su oponente, la niña de pelo negro en coletas y de mejillas rosas. Ella traía en su falda larga rosa un equipo similar al que se usa para practicar boxeo, la niña le saludo y bajo las cosas para prepararse.

-"Bueno continuando, tu primera prueba para esto será pelear contra Uru Uru uno a uno. La prueba termina cuando uno de los dos ya no pueda continuar, procura noquearla si puedes"

-"No sé si esto es adecuado" dijo Ichigo.

-"No debes subestimar a tu enemigo Ichigo" reprimió Urahara.

-"No digas tonterías, claro que sé eso….me refería a otra cosa"

-"Por favor colócate el equipo Ichigo, no quiero matarte"

Él no dijo nada pero tomo la banda de cabeza y los guantes, se puso los guantes al menos, mirando al frente pudo lograr ver a la chica impulsarse rápidamente para atacarlo. De forma natural o más bien por instinto, Ichigo levanto su mano derecho y desvió el golpe de la niña, haciéndolo impactar contra el suelo. La fuerza prácticamente levanto mucho polvo, Ichigo dio un salto atrás para ganar distancia, mientras sostenía la banda para la cabeza.

-"Bueno….es fuerte, nada con lo que no pueda lidiar ¡Oye Sombrerero! ¡¿Cómo activo esta cosa?!"

-"¡Coloca la banda en tu cabeza Ichigo!"

-"¡Está bien! ¡¿Qué sigue?!"

-"¡Ahora grita con todas tus fuerzas! ¡INCREIBLE BANDA DE LA JUSTICIA EN SU LUGAR, INCREIBLE ARMADURA DE LA JUSTICIA PROTEGEME! ¡Ahora di-¡UUUGGGHHHHH!"

-"¡IMBECIL! ¡¿ME QUIERES VER LA CARA?!"

Dijo Ichigo enojado después de tirarle la banda en la cara a Urahara, esquivando otro ataque de Uru Uru, sin perder más tiempo tomo el brazo de la niña y lo lanzo lejos para pensar que otra cosa hacer. La niña logro recobra su estabilidad y volvió a atacar, esta vez Ichigo estaba tranquilo y esquivaba sus ataques sin esfuerzo, luego el paso a atacar, los golpes eran de velocidad normal así que ella esquivaba fácil también. Él solo buscaba noquearla, pero poco a poco su velocidad de ataque aumentaba, la pequeña empezó a sentirse acorralada hasta que uno de los golpes rozo muy cerca a su mejilla dejando un leve corte en este. Ichigo al estar cerca de ella vio las pupilas de la niña encogerse y entrar en un trance, la chica con rapidez se subió en su puño estirado apoyando con un pie, el otro estaba en posición de dar una patada a su rostro, justo cuando el golpe bajaba, él tuvo una visión rápida.

Ahora ya no estaba en el terreno de entrenamiento, era más bien un terreno volcánico, viendo abajo vio que tenía su armadura de negra con….un nuevo diseño pues ahora estaba abierto al medio dejando ver sus pectorales y el six pack que tenía en el abdomen, también tenía los bordes laterales felpudos con pelo rojo y lo que parecía una capa a nivel de la cintura. Su brazo izquierdo tenía un guante con una placa semi-grande en forma de escudo, dentado en sus bordes y con 2 puntos rojos en el medio, y en su brazo derecho tenía una katana. De guarda negra y mango negro con rombos rojos, en su empuñadura tenía una espina a modo de garra, la hoja de la katana era larga y de color rojo blancuzco.

Miro al frente y vio a otro sujeto, tenía el cabello plateado hasta la espalda inferior y ojos grises, de piel morena y constitución atlética pero fornido igual que él. Se notaba armadura plateada en el abdomen, la cintura y en su brazo derecho, esta parte tiene dos cuchillas saliendo de la parte trasera. Lo demás de su atuendo consta de un abrigo de piel de oso negro, que están largo que sirve de capa también, unos pantalones holgados que llegaban a sus rodillas y atados con una cinta blanca en la parte final para no estar sueltos, calzando unas sandalias color crema café. Algo muy llamativo en él son los dos cuernos de color celeste que salen de su cabeza lateralmente pero doblados hacía al frente, con un dobles para que las puntas apunten levemente hacia arriba, y otra cosa era la espada larga de filo negro con grabados rojos y la espada corta también con grabados rojos que giraban a su alrededor.

(Aquí les dejo la dirección para ver la imagen: wiki/Draco_Greysoul)

De inmediato regreso a la pelea, y levanto su mano para detener el fuerte golpe de la chica, como si no fuera nada y agarrándola del tobillo. Jalándola con fuerza, dio una vuelta y luego con gran fuerza él la soltó, lanzándola contra el viejo de escaso pelo negro y bigote del mismo color, quien la recibió siendo arrastrado levemente por la fuerza del impacto contra su pecho. Ichigo iba a lanzarse para seguir peleando, su instinto se lo exigía….que acabara con ella pero se contuvo a duras penas, cayó de rodillas y volvió a tener otra visión.

Otra vez en su nuevo atuendo y con su katana. Vio al frente a la siguiente persona, esta vez el hombre era un rubio hasta la parte superior de la espalda con mechones largos al frente también, de ojos azules de tez pálida y curiosamente orejas larga en punta, constitución física era atlética. Llevaba una armadura roja sobre una atuendo de cuero rojo, la hombrera de su lado izquierdo es redondeado, con armadura de brazo, en su mano tenía un arco negro largo….con un diseño similar a una cornamenta en parte con puntas al frente y detrás de este. En el lado derecho su hombrera estaba oculta bajo un manto de plumaje blanco largo hasta los talones, debajo de este había un karyak de flechas, las cuales sobresalían para poder sacarlas, las flechas eran negras de cuerpo y con plumas rojas en la parte trasera. En la parte baja tenía un cinturón marrón rojizo con una tela roja que rodea su cintura y baja sobre su muslo izquierdo, sobre esto tenía unos colgantes con puntas de diamante de color naranja. Unas grebas armadas de color rojo con guarda rodillas amplias, al también tenía cuerno….tenia 4 cuernos, encorvados hacía arriba, simétricamente dispuestos en su cabeza.

(Otra vez, aquí la dirección: wiki/Draco_Bloodwind)

Rápidamente despertó y regreso al momento presente, miro a todos sorprendido de lo que hizo. Seiko se le acerco y le ayudo a regresar a su cuerpo, una vez dentro él se levanto y se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se masajeo un poco.

-"¿Estás bien Ichigo?" le pregunto ella.

-"Creo que….tuve dos visiones, dos hombres aparecieron, uno tenía el pelo gris y cuernos celestes, con dos espadas medievales grande y corta rodeándolo….otro era rubio, tenía la orejas en punta, con un arco negro y un karyak de flechas rojas…."

-"Vaya eso es inesperado y conveniente, esos dos eran Espectrogris y Brisangre. El primero es el mejor espadachín de los Quinque Draco, en términos de poder tu eres más fuerte, pero él tiene poder, habilidad y destreza. Se gano el título de "Dios de la Guerra", así que va a ser difícil convencerlo; el otro es el líder de los elfos supremos, nuestra lucha contra Ragnarok….su pueblo nos ayudo a sellarlo pero gracias a eso perdieron a muchos de los suyos, junto a su capital santa. Es especialmente hábil con el arco, pero también sabe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, de hecho pensé que él podría entrenar a Uryu….le ayudaría mucho"

-"Supongo que sí" dijo Ichigo.

Él se quedo viendo su mano y luego recordó cada visión, después de pensar un poco decidió preguntar algo importante, encaro a Seiko con mirada seria.

-"Eureka se sincera conmigo….los demás Dracos ya recuperaron su poder ¿verdad?"

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, bajo la mirada llevando su mano derecha a su pecho y luego suspiro, levanto la mirada con algo de culpa.

-"Sí, lo recuperamos después de tu enfrentamiento con Ragnarok….siento haberte mentido, solo pensé que podrías concentrarte más en recuperar tu poder si pensabas lo contrario"

-"Entiendo, no era necesario….pero agradezco que lo hicieras, de todas formas pienso recuperarme y ser Mortrono de nuevo. Sin olvidarme….de ser Ichigo Kurosaki también"

La respuesta la puso feliz y lo abrazo del pecho con un sonrisa en el rostro, por otro lado se pregunto cómo le estaría yendo a los demás Dracos, seguro ya se están conociendo con Orihime y los demás.

 **En otro lugar, una cascada oculta.**

El grupo de un gato negro, una joven de pelo naranja largo con un polo rosa claro y larga rosa en el medio y blanco a los lados, y un hombre grande moreno de pelo corto marrón oscuro con una camisa roja con diseño de flores amarillas y unos jeans azul oscuro. Subían un camino para poder ver a cierto estudiante que se falto ayer a clases, quien buscaba un buen lugar para empezar su entrenamiento y poder ser más fuerte para ir a la Sociedad de Almas.

En la catarata cierto chico de pelo negro corto con lentes estaba admirando la vista, en el suelo y algo cerca a sus pies estaba una caja como de zapatos, la cual estaba cerrado con unas cintas negras cruzadas. Tenía el mismo atuendo que de la noche anterior.

- _'Excelente, este será el lugar perfecto para entrenar en completa soledad'_ pensó él.

-"¡Aquí esta, lo encontramos!" dijo alguien detrás de él.

Volteo a ver quiénes eran, no se esperaba ver a Orihime, Chad y un gato negro.

-"¡Hola Uryu! ¿Qué haces?"

-"Podría preguntarte lo mismo Orihime ¿Cómo me encontraron"

-"Fue Yoruichi, siguió tu aura y nos guio hasta aquí" respondió ella.

-"¿Yoruichi?"

-"¿Viniste a acampar?"

-"Eeehhhmmm….no exactamente"

-"Estas entrenando ¿verdad?" dijo una extraña voz masculina, lo que sorprendió al Quincy.

-"¡¿Quién dijo eso?!"

Sobresaltado miro a todo lado, por supuesto que no pensó en ver al gato el cual al ver como buscaba por todo lado, decidió hacerle señas.

-"Fui yo….soy Yoruichi" le dijo al gato cuando al fin se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-"¡AAAAAYYYYY NO! ¡Un gato que habla, imposible!"

-"¿Qué nunca viste un gato que habla? No es para tanto" se burlaba el gato.

-"Parece que te molesta Uryu ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?" pregunto inocente Orihime.

-"Pues si te hace sentir mejor Uryu, yo también me siento incomodo al lado de un gato que habla" dijo Chad tranquilo.

-"A algunos humanos les cuesta mucho trabajo acostumbrarse a lo inesperado, en especial a los hombres" explico Yoruichi.

-"Eso es sexista pequeña gata con voz de hombre…."

Dijo de la nada una voz desconocida, todos se pusieron en alerta, buscaron con la mirada donde estaba el intruso….pues ni el gato ni el Quincy lo podían detectar. Orihime fue quien lo vio, sentado en una roca grande y bebiendo una lata de cerveza, estaba un hombre de constitución atlética pero fornida, de pelo gris largo hasta la espalda y tez morena, vestido con una camisa negra desabotonada en los primeros dos botones y unos pantalones blancos con zapatillas negras. Parecía divertido de ver a todos buscándolo, por alguna razón ella sentía que él era familiar.

-"¡Ahí está, en la roca grande!" todos voltearon a ver al joven de pelo gris.

-"*gulp* *gulp* ¡HHHAAAA! Esta muy buena, es casi mejor que la bebida de Núcleo Perdido. Si, como me gusta esta vida en el mundo humano"

-"¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo es que no te sentimos todo este tiempo?!" pregunto el gato.

-"La verdad no lo sé, llevo siguiéndolos por al menos 5 minutos, me sorprende que no se dieran cuenta. Tal vez no le prestan la debida atención a tus alrededores" respondió sin problemas, para gran incredulidad del gato.

- _'No puede ser….nadie se puede ocultar también, esto sujeto es….peligroso'_ pensó Yoruichi.

-"Bueno ese no es el punto, vine acompañando a mi pareja, nos pidieron que ayudáramos a la pequeña princesa a mejorar el uso de sus poderes"

-"¿A mí?"

-"Así es, mi amiga me lo pidió, dijo que te ayudara a dominar las habilidades curativas que has despertado"

Otra voz desconocida se escucho, una voz femenina amable y encantadora, que fue superada por la persona dueña de esta voz. Chad y Uryu no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver a la mujer que hablo, era imposible no hacerlo. Una mujer de pelo marrón oscuro brillante largo hasta la cintura, con una parte arreglada en un moño detrás de la cabeza, con ojos violeta claro y sus labios con labial rosa, cuerpo esbelto y con increíbles curvas, cintura amplia y delantera copa E. Su atuendo consistía en una blusa roja de tirantes que dejaba ver sus hombros y brazos, así como su prominente escote, con una falda larga de color negro que se abría en el lado izquierdo para dejar ver su muslo, calzando unas sandalias de tacón alto.

Su gran belleza era única, pero los 2 hombres no se atrevían a acercarse a ella, no solo por ser una desconocida, sino también por el gran tigre blanco con rayas negras echado en el suelo detrás de ella.

-"Disculpen que aparezca de la nada, señorita….Orihime. vine a ayudarte a dominar tus poderes sanadores de Titán, ha pedido de nuestra amiga en común"

-"Tu eres….Necraria, la Segadora de los Cielos. Te refieres a Eureka verdad" reconoció Orihime.

-"Así es, cualquier amiga de Eureka es amiga mía. Ah por cierto, mi nombre como humana es Shizuka, Hikari Shizuka" dijo ella extendiendo una mano para saludarla.

Las dos se saludaron, rápidamente formando una amistad, ella luego le mando una mirada de reprimenda al peli gris. Este solo cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, divertido por la reacción de su pareja, lo que causo que Shizuka se volteara enojada a verlo.

-"¿Qué esperas? Preséntate como es debido"

-"Okay okay no te enojes, bueno ya que. Mi nombre como humano es Ryu, Zenjiro Ryu. Pero como uno de los Dracos, mi nombre es Espectrogris, El Dios de la Guerra, y el mejor espadachín del grupo"

La mayoría no sabían que pensar del chico….hasta que pudieron sentir su energía, cuando él la libero, era increíble sentirlo era muy similar a la de Ichigo en forma de Mortrono, pero con un sentimiento propio de un depredador acechándolos. Así de rápido esa aura desapareció, y solo quedo ver al chico que solo observo sonriente a todos.

-"C-C-Cómo sea ¿solo vinieron para esto? Entonces no hay razón para que se queden" dijo Uryu recobrando compostura.

-"Oh pensó que tu también ayudarías a salvar a Rukia, también debes saber que Mortrono y Eureka piensa ir a la Sociedad de Almas a detener la ejecución" pregunto Ryu.

-"No para nada, yo soy un Quincy, por lo que lo que le pase a Rukia no es de mi interés"

-"No sabes mentir, sin mencionar que tampoco sabes usar bien el arco y flecha, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer"

Una tercera voz se escucho, justo detrás de Uryu, quien se alejo y se puso en guardia. Dejándose ver a un hombre alto y apuesto para los ojos de cualquier mujer, su pelo rubio dorado y su tez pálida, sus ojos azules mostraban seriedad y exigían respeto, y el porte con el que se mostraba parecía un rey o algo así. Su atuendo era una camisa blanca y pantalón marrón con zapatos cafés, todo elegante.

A Uryu más bien no le gusto lo que este dijo al principio.

-"Otro desconocido….viniste a entrenar a Chad supongo-"

-"No….vine a adiestrarte a ti Quincy"

-"….Yo no necesito ayuda, puedo arreglármelas solo"

-"Eso lo decidiré yo….hasta que no pases mi entrenamiento, no te devolveré esto" dijo el rubio con la caja de Uryu en sus manos.

-"¡*GASP* DEVUELVEME-"

Antes de poder terminar la frase la punta roja de una flecha estaba entre sus ojos, en un enorme arco negro ahora estaba en manos de rubio y su mirada afilada no se apartaba de él, además se pudo finalmente notar un par de orejas largas acabadas en punta a los lados de su cabeza. Poco a poco energía de color rojo comenzó a reunirse en la punta de la flecha apuntada a Uryu, el mismo poder de Ichigo como Mortrono, era más que claro que se trataba de un Draco.

-"No tienes elección en esto mocoso, al principio me rehusé a entrenarte cuando me lo pidieron, pero ahora que veo tu estado actual entiendo que lo necesitas. Considéralo como una oportunidad única ¿Quién mejor para enseñarte que el Rey de los Elfos Supremos, Brisangre de lo Quinque Draco?"

Anuncio el rubio con orgullo, Uryu solo frunció el sello pero la verdad medito lo que dijo, él también sabía que además de no poder negarse….al menos podría aprovechar esto , sería mejor seguirle el juego….por ahora.

-"….Muy bien, pero no significa que te acepte de maestro, yo solo tuve un maestro en mi vida"

-"No me importa, yo solo te enseñare…..pero no tolerare que me faltes al respeto. Aquí entrenaremos….los demás busquen otro lugar para entrenar"

-"¿N-No sería mejor entrenar juntos?" pregunto tímidamente Orihime.

-"No princesa Titán, cada uno tiene su propio entrenamiento, a usted no se le enseñara lo mismo que a al señor Chad ¿verdad?" respondió educadamente Brisangre.

-"Supongo que no…."

-"Tranquila Orihime-san, Shiro y Uryu estarán bien por su cuenta, vayamos a buscar un lugar para empezar el entrenamiento" dijo Shizuka/Necraria caminando junto con ella, acompañado de su tigre blanco.

-"Vamos giganton, tu también gato negro" dijo Ryu acercándose a los dos.

-"Esta bien….cuando dijo Shiro, se refería a…."

-"Si, es el nombre humano de Brisangre. Kotomine Shiro"

-"Realmente espero que este bien dejarlos solos" comento Yoruichi.

-"Jajaja tranquila gata, a lo mucho se le romperá un brazo por accidente con el entrenamiento de Brisangre"

Con eso dicho ellos se fueron y dejaron al rey elfo y al Quincy solos.

 **De vuelta al lugar de entrenamiento de Urahara.**

 **-** "Creo que deberíamos proceder con la siguiente etapa del entrenamiento….esta será más peligrosa, pero si la superas habrás recuperado exitosamente todo tu poder ¿Estás listo?" pregunto Seiko a Ichigo, mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en el pecho de este.

-"No….pero eso no importa, hazlo"

Ella asintió y aplico un golpe de energía en su pecho, tratando de detener el latir de su corazón, lo cual comenzó a surtir efecto en el peli naranja. Poco a poco sentía perdía el conocimiento y su corazón empezaba detenerse, estaba muriendo lentamente, o eso parecía….de repente llamas anaranjadas comenzaron a brotar de su cuerpo y atacaron a Seiko, ella retrocedió pero dejo la marca mágica para que siga haciendo su trabajo, miro a Urahara le asintió. Él entendió y luego abrió un foso secreto y ordeno a Tesai que arrojara a Ichigo dentro, el bigotudo asintió y rápidamente lanzo el cuerpo de Ichigo al foso evitando como pudiera quemarse con las llamas.

-"Entonces…. ¿Cómo exactamente funciona esto?" pregunto Urahara.

-"Es similar a lo que ibas a hacer tu, pero también diferente. Necesito forzar el poder de Draco dentro de Ichigo a salir, al poner en peligro su vida debería funcionar, parece que el poder de Draco busca protegerlo y eso ayudara a que se manifiesta más rápido en su alma y cuerpo" respondió Seiko.

-"Uuummm ¿Tendra algo que ver con el alma de fuego que entro en su cuerpo cuando apenas era un niño, en el pasado?"

-"¿Tu la encontraste?...la esencia de Death Flare, la espada de Mortrono"

-"Uuummm si eso creo, no sabía que eran, pero sirvió para estabilizar el alma del pequeño Ichigo durante su nacimiento"

-"Eso también ayudo a que el alma de Mortrono se uniera perfectamente a la de Ichigo, pero ahora debemos que termine de despertar por completo"

-"¿Y si falla?...Se convertirá en Hueco, tendre-"

-"No….fuera de que sé que no fallara, el poder de su espada lo volverá a revivir….y si no, Necraria pude puede revivirlo con sus habilidades. Así que podemos intentarlo varias veces…."

-"….Si es así, me compadezco del pobre Ichigo, ojala lo logre a la primera"

Ambos miraron abajo, el cuerpo de Ichigo estaba envuelto en fuego, las llamas trataban de quemar la magia que estaba matándolo pero no podían, sin embargo tampoco lo dejaban morir. Las llamas trataban de reanimar su corazón, dándole más tiempo para poder despertar su poder.

 **En el mundo interno**

Ichigo no sabía dónde estaba exactamente, perdió el conocimiento después de lo que sea que Seiko hizo en su pecho, al despertar….se encontraba en un escenario extraño. Primero que nada habían muchos rascacielos arriba y abajo, el estaba acostado en uno de estos, mirando arriba solo miraba más edificios altos. Era como si ese mundo estuviera inclinado verticalmente, el estaba de pie en un gran rascacielos, en uno de los 4 lados de este, mirando a todo lado no encontraba nada, pero….si pudo divisar una extraña isla flotante al frente de él, en esta había un santuario que parecía temblar como si algo quisiera salir de ahí, los temblores dentro de ese edificio estaban causando que la isla se desmoronara….grandes fragmentos de rocas se desprendían y caían al abismo.

Él lo sintió….algo dentro del santuario lo llamaba, debía ir a ese lugar, pero antes de poder avanzar alguien lo llamo.

-"Por Aquí, mi Señor"

Él volteo a ver, la voz era femenina así que no le sorprendió encontrar a una mujer con el pelo rubio con puntas rojas y ojos anaranjados con pupilas verticales. Su atuendo consistía en un chaleco con hombreras todo de color negro encima de una top tubular desde sus pechos copa D hasta la parte superior de su esbelta cintura dejando ver su ombligo, en la parte inferior llevaba unos pantalones negros de cuero con un cinturón café de hebilla plateada y unas botas metálicas hasta las rodillas de color negro.

No esperaba que hubieran 2 individuos más, habia otra mujer con cabello color negro con puntas rojas y ojos amarillos, vistiendo un kimono negro y un obi color rojo carmesí, parecía feliz de verlo, ella estaba a la izquierda de la mujer de pelo rubio. A la derecha estaba un hombre mayor con cabello café oscuro hasta la parte superior de la espalda, el cual se movía por algún tipo de brisa inexistente, con unos lentes naranja y con una capa negra raída hasta los pies que también parecía hondearse por algún tipo de viento inexistente. La chica de pelo negro y kimono lo miraba feliz también, el hombre mayor por otro lado parecía mantener una expresión estóica.

- _'Los conozco….pero, no recuerdo sus nombres, es extraño'_

-"Parece que algo le molesta Señor, si es así puede preguntarnos. Yo soy "…." Y ellos dos son "…..", ambos comparten el mismo nombre, por ahora a menos que usted desee cambiar sus nombres claro"

-"Yo….no pude escuchar bien sus nombres, lo siento"

Las dos mujeres se deprimieron al escucharlo decir eso, y el hombre mayor solo sacudió la cabeza en decepción.

-"Así que todavía no puedes oírnos del todo ¿Qué deberíamos hacer entonces mujer?" pregunto el viejo a la rubia.

-"Parece que solo podemos esperar a que él encuentre la forma de despertar, ya está aquí….él debe encontrar la forma de liberar la mitad de su alma…."

-"¿De qué hablas?...la mitad de mi alma" se pregunto Ichigo.

Luego sintió el mundo girar, ahora los rascacielos estaban efectivamente de cabeza, arriba de la isla con el santuario el cual se mantenía en el centro. Sin tener de donde agarrase comenzó a caer hacía la isla, pero él no gritaba de sorpresa o miedo, de hecho solo se dejaba caer….miraba ese santuario y seguía sintiendo la sensación de que algo lo llama.

-"Va por buen camino mi Señor, la mitad de su alma está encerrada ahí, pero también debe recuperar algo más" hablo la mujer de pelo negro.

-"¿Qué podría ser?"

-"Vuestro poder de Segador, Señor"

-"Pero….yo no tengo esos poderes"

-"Si los tenias, se fusionaron con tu poder de Draco, como representación de eso tenias esa espada antes. Cuando Ragnarok te ataco debilito la conexión de ambos poderes y genero inestabilidad, eso causo que perdieras tus poderes" explico el viejo de pelo café oscuro.

Mientras caía a la isla flotante los 3 lo seguían cayendo junto a él.

 **¡RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**

De repente un rugido hizo temblar el mundo de los rascacielos, así como el aire que rodeaba a las 4 figuras que caían. Se pudo ver el techo ser destruido, y de este salió un enorme dragón de escamas naranja dorado, de cuernos negros, este extendió sus alas y salió volando en dirección a Ichigo y compañía.

-"Pero que….esa cosa…." Hablo Ichigo incrédulo ante lo que vio.

-"Es lo que busca Ichigo, ese dragón es la mitad de tu alma que debe recuperar….también es donde podrás encontrar tus poderes de Segador" explico el viejo con gafas.

-"Debe apurarte y encontrar una forma de dominar ese poder, junto a tus poderes de Segador. Buena suerte Ichigo"

Dicho eso los 3 desaparecieron, dejándolo caer para ser devorado por el dragón que se acercaba a é, el se sentía indefenso pero no asustado. El tiempo parecía moverse lentamente, mientras más se acercaba el dragón a él, sus pensamientos pasaban rápido por su cerebro.

- _'Dominar esto ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?...y ¿Dónde puedo encontrar mis poderes de Segador?'_

Entonces vio que caían unas cajas blancas a su alrededor, de estas salían unos listones blancos, era algo extraño pero de entre todas las cajas y listones….había una con un listón rojo con negro, por instinto él estiro su mano para tomarlo, jalando la cinta la caja se abrió y encontró un muy familiar mango de katana. Con un espina en forma de garra de dragón en el pomo, el mango era negro con rombos rojos al centro.

No perdió y agarro el mango, justo cuando la boca del dragón lo atrapo y se cerró, una vez más fue envuelto en la oscuridad.

 **Afuera en el mundo real.**

Seiko, Urahara y Tesai seguían observando el cuerpo de Ichigo envuelto en llamas, entonces algo cambio. Las llamas se tornaron rojas con líneas negras en los bordes, quemando por completo el círculo mágico en su pecho, las llamas aumentaron de tamaño y trataban de escapar del foso. Jinta y Uru retrocedieron rápidamente asustados, Tesai se mantuvo firme y comenzó a hacer señas con sus manos y recitar unas palabras en canticos.

-"Ya es muy tarde jefe, señorita Seiko. Debemos aprisionarlo rápidamente"

Lo primero fue una extraña tela blanca que se envolvió en el cuerpo de Ichigo, al parecer resistente al fuego que producía, luego unos clavos largo de acero se clavaron alrededor del cuerpo de joven, y finalmente 5 enormes bloques de piedra rectangulares de color blanco descendieron para aplastarlo.

-"No debiste hacer eso" le dijo Seiko.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar ¿Por qué?, ella lo jalo de su polo blanco hacía atrás, justo para que evitara fuerte llamarada….la cual desintegro los 5 bloques, y casi incinera al viejo del bigote.

Después de eso, una gran bola de fuego salió del foso, impactando al lado izquierdo del foso, las flamas se disiparon al impacto….dejando ver a Ichigo. Su cuerpo aún tenía algo de la tela blanca encima, pero ahora algo más era diferente. Su armadura cambio completamente, ahora tenía una gabardina negra con bordes felpudos de pelo rojo que llegaba desde el cuello y hombros hasta la parte del abdomen, estaba abierta para mostrar sus pectorales y abdominales con sus músculos bien marcados, tenia mangas cubiertas con armadura negra cubriendo completamente su brazo derecho, en el izquierdo solo el antebrazo y mano tenían armadura y una enorme placa rectangular dentada al frente y atrás con unos ojos rojos casi asemejaba al rostro del dragón, la parte de baja de la gabardina llegaba hasta las rodillas y por dentro de la gabardina era de color rojo. Tenía unos pantalones negros con un cinturón plateado, encima de este tenía armadura, cubre muslos a los lados y botas metálicas hasta la parte inferior del muslo con placas espinosas en las rodillas. El cabello de Ichigo estaba en llamas como antes, pero esta vez la melena de fuego llegaba hasta la espalda superior, pero se mantenía flotando hacía atrás. Además….tenía dos cuernos saliendo de los lados de su cabeza, ambos salían laterales pero se doblaban para apuntar al frente y hacía arriba, solo habia un diferencia especial el derecho era más grande que el izquierdo, además un pequeño fleco tapaba a medias el ojos derecho, o al menos así se vería….si no tuviera una máscara blanca Hueco con marcas rojas tribales en la parte superior del ojo izquierdo en su rostro. Su mano tenía agarrando el mango de su vieja espada, pero solo estaba el mango, la guarda y una pequeña parte de la hoja partida de su arma.

(Aquí está la dirección: wiki/Draco_Deathcrown , es su forma de Draco pero la espada será diferente)

Él estaba de pie y no mostraba signo de hostilidad, de pronto levanto su mano izquierda y la empuño, luego lanzo un puñetazo a la máscara….rompiéndola. Los fragmentos de la parte baja cayeron al suelo, y la parte superior se la quito él y la aplasto con su mano izquierda. Dejando ver su rostro normal y sus ojos rojos de pupilas verticales como dragón, luego vio su espada rota, algo en su mente lo molestaba respecto a esto.

-"Lo lograste Ichigo, tu poder se restableció completamente, has regresado a ser el Mortrono….de hace 200 años en la guerra contra Ragnarok" le dijo Eureka acercándose a él.

-"Ya veo….me siento….completo, pero aún falto algo más" le respondió él.

-"Tienes razón Ichigo, eso viene a ser la fase 3. Aprenderás a liberar el poder de tu Zamphakto" dijo Urahara.

Ichigo miro al vendedor con sombrero, eso era lo que faltaba, su espada aún no despertaba del todo.

- _'El Segador de pelo rojo dijo que las espadas Zamphakto tenían un nombre….en ese mundo extraño, ese grupo de 3 personas trataron de decirme algo, no pude escuchar sus nombres….es eso lo que me falto escuchar….'_

-"No te preocupes por eso….yo puedo ayudarte con esa parte" dijo Urahara sacando la espada que tenia oculta….en su bastón.

Antes de que pudiera atacar, Ichigo levanto su espada rota y lo bajo al frente de él, creando una zanja en la tierra con un corte de aire. Justo pasando al lado derecho del sombrerero, sin herirlo lo cual sorprendió un poco al sujeto, Seiko vio esto y decidió participar también.

-"Yo también ayudare, veamos cuanto de tu poder recuperaste Mortrono….."

Seiko dejo que unas llamas celestes frías envolver su cuerpo, su fuerza era mayor a su forma de bruja, una vez se disiparon las flamas se mostro su nueva forma. Su cabello azul muy largo y frondoso y sus ojos celestes con pupilas verticales de dragón y sus lentes redondos grandes con montura negra. En su cabeza salían dos cuernos color blanco de bordes celestes, encorvados hacía arriba y hacia atrás como los cuernos de carnero. Su cuerpo ahora eran más esbelto y sus pechos eran copa D+ casi DD, con piernas esbeltas y bien torneadas. Su vestuario consistía de un corsé blanco sin tirantes que exponía gran parte de su escote, y la parte baja tenía un short blanco hasta la parte superior de sus muslos y con un cinturón negro con hebilla dorada, llevaba un abrigo de piel negra con puntas blancas en las mangas y los bordes finales del abrigo, que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas, en sus piernas tenia medias negras hasta la mitad de su muslo en la pierna derecha, en su pierna izquierda en la parte superior de esa media llevaba la corona dorada de 6 puntas con gemas azules en cada punta, las medias estaban unidas a unos zapatos de tacón alto amplio que está abierto en la parte de los dedos. Su escoba ahora estaba formada por dos troncos semi-angostos que se cruzan entre los dos a modo de torniquete, la parte superior del mango tiene ambas puntas de los troncos formando un corazón, y la parte inferior con la que se barre está hecha de cedas de pelo blanco frondoso atadas al palo con un aro dorado, su mano agarraba la escoba en parte más cerca a la punta superior de esta.

(Aquí está la dirección: wiki/Draco_Brightspark)

-"Estoy lista, veamos si no te has oxidado"

El primer ataque fue de Eureka, solo hondeaba el dedo índice de su mano izquierda mientras su escoba flotaba en el aire, de la nada un rayo laser celeste cayó desde arriba por un portal, justo donde estaba Mortrono. Él esquivo el ataque y de inmediato justo antes de que el rayo laser golpeara como un rayo en ese lugar, levanto su espada rota para defenderse del ataque de Urahara, su fuerza era más que suficiente para enfrentar a ambos a la vez, incluso con la espada rota. Empujo a Urahara y luego golpeo con su espada rota el relámpago celeste que Eureka invoco de la nada.

-"Nada mal Mortrono, pero puedes hacerlo mejor…. ¿Seguirás a la defensiva? ¿O vas a atacar? ¡*GASP*!"

Ella rápidamente llevo su escoba al frente para defenderse de la espada de Ichigo, luego recibió una patada al abdomen que la mando a volar bien lejos, tuvo que maniobrar en el aire para subirse a la escoba y recuperarse, después de ese ataque Ichigo siguió con otro swing hacía Urahara quien apenas pudo aguantar la fuerza del ataque, logro empujar el arma de Ichigo para poder ganar espacio y hablar un poco.

-"Vas bien Ichigo, y pensar que recién recuperaste tus poderes, sin embargo aún no liberas el poder de tu espada…."

-"Lo sé, tiene que ver con….el nombre de la espada ¿Verdad?"

-"Así es….cada Zampahkto tiene un nombre propio, déjame mostrarte la mía. Despierta ya…. **"Benihime"**..."

La espada de bastón cambio de forma, ahora era un katana recta con una punta con la punta era triangular, la guarda parecía plegarse para cubrir las espalda hasta cierta altura muy corta, el mango era largo y en la parte final estaba doblada hacía abajo. Ahora estaba con un aura roja en la parte de la hoja.

-"Esta es Benihime , la Princesa Roja, es su nombre y solo de ella. Ninguna Zampahkto tiene el mismo nombre que otra, por eso debes escuchar a tu espada para poder conocer su nombre, solo así podrás liberar su poder"

Ichigo observo su espada, luego miro a Urahara quien siguió con su ataque, cada ataque era bloqueado por el guerrero de pelo en llamas. Eureka también continuo su ataque cayendo desde el cielo para impactar el suelo frente a Ichigo y Urahara, generando una explosión de fuego azul a su alrededor, los dos saltaron para escapar del ataque y le dio tiempo a Ichigo para pensar.

- _'Ellos dijeron sus nombres antes pero….no lo escuche bien…. ¿Cómo debería hacer para volver a hablar con ellos?'_

Seguía pensando mientras bloqueaba la espada de Urahara y esquivaba los hechizos de Eureka, chocar espadas con el sombrerero iba rompiendo su espada, en algunos golpes había logrado cortar el filo de roto de su espada como si nada, los hechizos de Eureka los podía esquivar y a veces los bloqueaba con el escudo pequeño de su antebrazo izquierdo.

- _'Esto no me lleva a ninguna parte, si sigo así terminare agotándome…. ¿Cómo puedo conectarme con la espada y hablar con ellos?'_

 _-_ _ **'Estamos aquí Señor….esperábamos su llamado, ahora es momento de que escuche nuestros nombre'**_

Dijo la voz de la mujer rubia, luego hablo la mujer de pelo negro, junto al hombre viejo con lentess.

 _ **-'Después de tanto esperar, al fin podre escucharte decir mi nombre' 'Nuestro nombre mujer….será mejor que está vez puedas escucharlo bien….'**_

 _ **-'Basta ustedes dos, es hora….Mi Señor, enfrente a sus enemigos con fuerza y ferocidad….usted es un Rey. Así que demuestre su autoridad….que sus enemigos tiemblen….el temor es solo para tus enemigos….'**_ Dijo la rubia con convicción, Ichigo sintió su presencia detrás de él.

 **-** _ **'No te detengas Ichigo, si te detienes envejecerás….'**_ Dijo la mujer de pelo negro a su lado derecho.

 _ **-'Si sientes miedo, morirás….'**_ Dijo el viejo a la izquierda de Ichigo.

 _ **-'¡AHORA GRITA NUESTRO NOMBRE!'**_

-" **¡DESGARRA LOS CIELOS, ZANGETSU!"** grito con fuerza Ichigo levantando su espada rota al cielo.

Un pilar de fuego naranja rodeo todo su cuerpo y libero un gran corriente de poder, que empujo a Eureka y Urahara lo cual los dejo momentáneamente sorprendidos, el pilar fue partido cuando una onda de energía blanca azulosa que salió en dirección a los dos mencionados anteriormente, pasando entre los dos sin ser lastimados. Con el pilar de energía disipado por la fuerzas del ataque se pudo ver a Ichigo de pie, su mano derecha agarraba el mango de una espada clavad en el suelo, la hoja de la espada era amplia y con forma de cuchilla de carnicero, con la guarda y mango de la katana que tenía en sus visiones, además tenía una cinta blanco atada a medias en el mango dejando un tramo largo de la cinta hondear en el viento.

-"¿Q-Que clase de Zamphakto es esa, la hoja es demasiado grande para ese mango y guarda?" comento Jinta al ver el arma.

De vuelta con Ichigo, él observaba su espada, el peso era adecuado y sentía el buen punto de equilibrio, era perfecta para él.

-"Felicidades Ichigo, logras te dominar tu Zamphakto, ahora pasemos a la siguiente prueba"

-"No te preocupes….a eso iba"

-"¡*GASP*! ¡Grita, Benihime!"

Urahara instintivamente levanto su espada y formo un escudo rojo carmesí con forma de hexágono para defenderse, observo como la espada de ichigo ahora estaba volando en el aire justo encima de él, luego apareció Ichigo quien agarro en reverso su espada en el aire y cayó en picada contra el escudo carmesí. La fuerza del impacto….rompió fácilmente su escudo, así que el sombrero tuvo que retroceder. La fuerza del impacto fue demasiado, Urahara salió despedido hacía atrás cayendo de espaldas….dando una voltereta para ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Levanto la mirada para ver a Ichigo apuntando hacia él con su mano izquierda, sin embargo cambio a Eureka quien justo se despertó de la sorpresa de antes, apenas pudo reaccionar al ataque de Mortrono. De la mano izquierda de Ichigo salió disparado una esfera de energía, de color oscuro con relámpagos negros, a gran velocidad y logro impactar con la bruja y logro derribarla del cielo, atrapándola antes de que cayera al suelo. Eureka despertó encontrándose en los brazos de Mortrono, siendo cargado al estilo nupcial, ella oculto su rostro en el pecho desnudo de él, lo cual solo le intensifico el sonrojo.

-"Vaya….no puedo creer que mi "Escudo de Sangre Empañada" no resistiera tu ataque, realmente es increíble pensar que eras así de fuerte….en tu vida pasada"

-"Sabes….algo me sigue molestando, no sé porque pero….hay algo más respecto a los Dracos y nuestro poder….pero no puedo recordarlo"

Ichigo dejo con esa duda Urahara, luego camino a la entrada al terreno de entrenamiento, aún con Eureka en sus brazos.

Los días pasaron para cada grupo, sus entrenamientos progresaron de forma diferente pero sin problemas.

Uryu estaba especialmente molesto con que el Rey Elfo, no solo lo enfrento y fue derrotado aún con su arco de flechas ilimitadas, Shiro rompió su arco de energía y lo tiro al piso donde lo dejo clavado al suelo con 6 flechas. El Elfo lo obligo a practicar con un arco largo de madera, permitiéndole usar sus flechas de Reishi, y lo entreno para dominar de mejor forma su poder. Uryu jamás le agradecería en persona, pero lo que le enseño si le serviría, aprendió a canalizar energía para que sus flechas pudieran fragmentarse durante pleno vuelo, incluso mejoro la velocidad de sus flechas y la capacidad perforadora de estas. Libro una batalla de arco y flecha con Brisangre transformado, pero no logro vencerlo….en especial porque no esperaba que fuera tan bueno en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo como con el arco. Shiro dijo que eso lo debía entrenar por su parte, satisfecho con su avance le devolvió su caja y le permitió seguir con su otro entrenamiento.

Ahora vemos a Uryu sosteniendo su brazo derecho, que ahora tenía un guante blanco hasta el codo, con unas líneas azules que formaban una cruz, con las líneas transversales en la muñeca y con 4 extraños redondos grises a este nivel también.

-"Aaagghh al fin termine….todo se lo debo a usted Sensei…." Dijo Uryu, no refiriéndose al elfo.

-"¡Hmp! todos los humanos son unos ingratos…." Dijo Shiro, quien se dio la vuelta y se fue.

En un edificio de 3 pisos, aparentemente abandonado, de repente de una ventana del tercer piso salió una luz ámbar, luego le siguió una explosión. Disipándose el humo, se vio por el agujero a Chad con su brazo transformado habiendo al parecer lanzado un puñetazo a esa ventana. Ryu observaba y asentía complacido por el avance del chico, Orihime estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas no muy lejos de Chad y Shizuka estaba con ella. Orihime ahora tenía una camisa purpura con una falda larga amarilla con redondos naranja y zapatos blancos sin tacón; y Shizuka ahora llevaba una polera delgada verde oscuro con unos pantalones marrones de basta amplia con unas sandalias negras de tacón medio alto. ambas miraban sorprendidas a lo que hizo Chad.

-"Oooohhhh…. ¡Lo lopgraste Chad! Bien hecho, eso fue impresionante" dijo Orihime levantándole su brazo derecho como si fuera un campeón de box.

-"¡Son unos tontos! ¡Esa explosión provoco pánico en las calles!" les grito enojada Yoruichi.

Era cierto, un grupo de trabajadores cerca se reunieron al escuchar la explosión, ante esto Ryu estaba revolcándose en el suelo de la risa, una patada en el estomago de parte de Shizuka lo saco de ese trance. Yoruichi rodo los ojos en molestia.

-"Rapido por la puerta de atrás…." Indico el gato negro.

-"Si ya vamos" dijo Orihime corriendo junto a Chad, Ryu y Shizuka.

- _'Realmente es sorprendente lo rápido que despertaron y dominaron gran parte de su poder, en especial la ayuda de Necraria….ha servido de maravilla para Orihime….'_

-"Aaahhh" grito Orihime.

-"¡¿Qué paso?!" pregunto alarmado el gato.

-"Hay no, Chad se cayó por las escaleras. Llamen a una ambulancia"

-"Tranquila Orihime, lo curaremos después….y tu deja de reírte y ayúdalo a levantarse" dijo Shizuka.

-"JAJAJA….jajaja….ja e-e-está bien, esto es tan divertido" decía Ryu.

 **Ultimo día de las vacaciones.**

Faltaba pocos días para la apertura de la puerta, así que Ichigo paso tanto tiempo en familia como pudo, con la usual intromisión de Eureka. Parecía que su madre y ella se volvieron amigas inseparables, hasta se las arreglo….para que la dejaran dormir en su casa, ella lo aprovecho para meterse a su cama y dormir juntos.

Además de eso, a veces venia de visita junto a Tatsuki y Orihime, Masaki saludaba alegre a la pelinegra después de tiempo de verla, y le volvía a insistir a Orihime de venirse a vivir con ellos.

Moviéndonos a la actualidad, Ichigo y su familia estaba reunidos a sus amigos: Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Seiko, Keigo y Misuiro, pero no Uryu, Shiro, Ryu y Shizuka. Preparados para disfrutar juntos el festival de fuegos artificiales, Isshin tenia una yukata de hombre color verde oscuro y su esposa Masaki uno color rojo, Yuzu tenía la suya en color rosa y Karin color celeste. Ichigo por otro lado llevaba un polo azul oscuro manga corta y un pantalón negro; Seiko tenía una chomba azul claro de lana de manga larga con cuello en V para dejar ver su escote y una falda larga color blanco; Chad seguía con su camisa hawaiana y pantalón negro; Orihime llevaba un polo amarillo claro y falda larga color rosa claro; y Tatsuki un polo celeste con uno jeans negros, además tenía su brazo derecho reposando en una tela medica para el cuello.

-"¡No es emocionante el festival de los fuegos artificiales!" decía muy emocionado Keigo.

-"Es tan entusiasta" decía Misuiro algo apenado pro la actitud del chico.

-"¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿A quién no le encanta disfrutar de las explosiones?!"

-"No se olviden de mi. De hecho dormí anoche en la vía pública para apartar los mejores lugares….síganme y ya los verán" decía con orgullo Isshin.

- _'Ya tenía suficiente con lidiar con estos dos estúpidos por separado….'_ Pensó molesto Ichigo.

-"¿Estas lindas jovencitas quieren acompañarnos?" dijo Isshin en mención a Orihime y Tatsuki.

-"Iremos más tarde, muchas gracias" respondió la peli negro.

-"Como gusten ¡Vamos!"

Con eso dicho se fueron Isshin, Chad, Keigo, Misuiro, Masaki y las niñas. Ichigo y Seiko se quedaron atrás con las otras dos.

-"Ya que….vamos con ellos" dijo Ichigo.

-"No creo que sea tan malo" comento Seiko sonriente.

-"Lo siento Tatsuki, siempre es así. No tienes que venir si no quieres" dijo el peli naranja.

-"No te preocupes por mi Ichigo, los alcanzare más tarde, tu ve y diviértete junto a Seiko"

Dicho eso Ichigo y Seiko partieron despidiéndose de las dos.

-"Todos están eufóricos" comento Orihime.

-"Así es, me canso de solo mirarlos" dijo Tatsuki despidiéndose con su mano derecha enyesada.

-"¿Te esta doliendo tu mano, Tatsuki?"

-"Ah no, de hecho no me duele, lo que me duele es el orgullo cuando pienso que este golpe me costó el primer lugar"

-"Si pero considera que el segundo lugar en el Torneo Nacional, te hace la segunda chica más fuerte en el país….eres sensacional"

-"No….no había pensado en eso"

-"Lo ves Tatsuki, eres increíble"

Las dos caminaron hasta llegar a una cumbre cerca a un río, mirando el atardecer.

-"Hhhaaaa este es mi lugar favorito para relajarme" comento Orihime.

-"No habíamos venido aquí desde el año pasado en este época" dijo Tatsuki.

-"¿Te conte….que venía aquí con mi hermano? El y yo también veníamos aquí….y el tenia el increíble talento de atrapar libélulas en la punta de sus dedos, solo apuntaba la punta de los dedos al cielo y estas aterrizaban ahí….era mágico, siempre quise hacerlo pero nunca pude…."

Paso un buen rato de silencio entre las dos, rápidamente anocheció, entonces Tatsuki hablo.

-"¿Visitara algunos parientes la semana que viene?" Orihime asintió.

-"Ichigo dijo que también se va de viaje" Orihime rio algo apenada.

-"Lo que dijiste del segundo lugar fue muy lindo Orihime….tienes razón, porque aunque no gane el primer lugar, gane algo importante….siempre descubres cosas dando tu mejor esfuerzo" dijo ella llamando la atención de la peli naranja oscuro.

-"Pienso que….si decidiste hacer algo, debes hacerlo….lo mejor que puedas, seguro Ichigo también se decidió, sea lo que sea que piensa hacer….entiendo eso. Pero por favor prométeme que los dos regresaran, por favor promételo….yo los esperare, Orihime…."

Justo entonces empezaron a verse los fuegos artificiales, iluminando el cielo nocturno con un bello espectáculo, Isshin y su esposa se abrazaban mientras miraban, sus dos hijas estaban sobre los hombros de Chad, Keigo y Misuiro comentaban lo genial que era el padre de Ichigo y los buenos lugares que consiguió. Ichigo estaba detrás de los dos junto a Seiko, él sonrio mirando a otro lado, mientras Seiko lo miraba divertida y rodeaba su cintura en un abrazo.

Esa misma noche, Ichigo estaba en su cuarto junto a Seiko, quien volvió a hacer de las suyas para quedarse a dormir. Esperando a que Urahara enviara un mensaje para que se reuniera.

-"Algo me dice que el mensaje del Sombrero será poco ortodox" comento Seiko.

-"Al menos hace una relajante brisa- ¿Qué rayos es eso?"

A lo lejos algo iba volando en dirección a su casa y entro justo por la ventana abierta, el objeto parecía una bola de tela blanca….con sangre dentro, si la gran mancha roja en el ropero era alguna indicación. El mensaje les decía que se fueran rápidamente a la tienda, además de agregar que si les parecía un cliché de película de terror y asesinatos….entonces no tenían sentido del humor. Ambos rodaron los ojos en molestia, salieron de la casa sin despertar a nadie, o al menos eso parecía….

-"¡BUENOS DÍAS ICHIGO!"

Isshin apareció saltando del techo de la casa, el peli naranja solo dio un paso lateral a su derecha, acercándose más a Seiko, y dejo que su estúpido padre cayera de plancha al pavimento de la calle.

-"L-Lograste esquivar mi ataque hijo…" decía el pobre tonto con sangre saliendo de su frente y bajando por su cara.

-"¿Él hace esto todo el tiempo?" pregunto Seiko.

-"Si….es casi un rutina, pero solo conmigo. Aunque es la primera vez que se despide de esta forma" respondió Ichigo.

-"Antes de que se vayan, quería que te llevaras esto" dijo el padre levantándose y entregando un pequeño amuleto de mano.

-"¿Y esto es…?"

-"Es un amuleto que tu madre preparo, para mí"

-"¿No deberías quedártelo entonces? ¿Para qué me lo das"

-"¡Te lo estoy prestando! Asegúrate de regresármelo cuando regreses"

Ichigo se quedo viéndolo, luego apretó el puño y miro a su padre.

-"Muy bien….gracias, nos vemos"

Así partieron, a la tienda de Urahara.

 **En la entrada a la tienda de Urahara.**

Ichigo y Seiko llegaron, fácilmente divisaron a los presentes, visibles y no visibles. El primero era Chad con un polo gris claro con una raya roja vertical en su lado izquierdo y unos pantalones negros. Parecían haber estado esperando un buen rato.

-"Vaya vaya, llegaron Ichigo y la señorita Seiko" dijo Urahara.

-"Chad, vendrás con nosotros…" dijo Ichigo.

-"Así es, Rukia me salvo la vida una vez. Quiero ayudarla si puedo"

-"Muy bien…. ¿Quién más viene?" dijo el peli naranja mirando atrás de él.

Apareció Uryu con un traje blanco con rayas azules al medio y en el cuello, con una gabardina con capa corta en los hombros.

-"Yo también voy, no me gustan las derrotas….en especial a manos de un Segador" dijo el Quincy.

Ichigo asintió, observando bien….solo faltaba una persona más.

-"Todos estamos aquí, listos para partir…" dijo Orihime apareciendo también, con un atuendo nuevo. Un polo rosa medio oscuro y un buzo gris con líneas rojas laterales.

-"Tienes razón….estamos todos" dijo Ichigo, siendo sincero él no quería que ella viniera, pero tampoco la podría hacer cambiar de opinión.

-"Vaya aceptaste esto más rápido de lo que pensaba" dijo el gato negro que apareció también.

-"Si….Seiko me mantuvo informado de todo…."

-"Así que no se le escapa una, lástima que nunca pueda escapar de mi…" se burlo de la bruja.

-"¿En serio? ¿Quién hizo que te cayeras en la piscina de la escuela, la semana pasada?" respondió Seiko.

Todos los presentes se sentían algo incómodos con la rivalidad de los dos, tanto que buscaban alejarse lo más posible, Urahara por otro lado estaba que aguantándose la risa. Él aún puede recordar ese día, en que el gato llego totalmente empapado y con olor a cloro en el pelaje, valió la pena reírse ese día….aunque se ganara un zarpazo a los ojos.

-"¡PPFFTT! O-OKAY vamos adentro de la tienda, hablaremos más a dentro"

Todos entraron, pero Ichigo llamo a Orihime antes de entrar.

-"Orihime….sabes que será peligroso este viaje ¿Verdad?"

-"Si, por eso necesitan mi ayuda"

-"La verdad preferiría que no vinieras….no quisiera ponerte en peligro. Pero no vas a cambiar de opinión ¿Verdad?"

-"Así es….a donde tu vayas yo iré también, además….le prometía Tatsuki que regresaría junto a ti…."

Ichigo se sorprendió e involuntariamente se acerco a ella, y la abrazo contra su pecho, un abrazo lleno de afecto y preocupación. La sorpresa de Orihime duro un minuto y luego ella correspondió con un abrazo también, fue un momento especial para los dos. paso un minuto más y se separaron, Orihime entro primero tratando de controlar sus mejillas sonrojadas, Ichigo la miro entrar luego bajo la mirada.

-"Este es el primer paso….para una gran aventura, esta vez todo será diferente" dijo mientras empuñaba su mano derecha y entraba también a la tienda.

 **Listo el nuevo capítulo, me demore más de lo planeado y es más largo de lo que esperaba. Espero les guste.**

 **Por otro lado estoy muy feliz pues…con la nueva actualización de Dragon Blaze Korea, la actualización de mejora Infinity, Mortrono ha recobrado su popularidad en el juego. Es el mejor de los personajes en daño físico, y sus habilidades lo hacen el tanque perfecto para casi cualquier equipa de batalla.**

 **Sin duda fue una buena idea fusionar Mortrono e Ichigo, y la verdad tenía otros posibles personajes para usar en vez de Mortrono, se me ocurrió de hecho darle los poderes de Ain Herrscher. Seria después de que Ichigo usara el Getsuga Tenshou Final contra Aizen, un portal lo succionaría al núcleo de Henir, su alma estará a merced de la energía del vacío. Sobreviviendo…gracias a su voluntad de regresar a su hogar, y desarrollando los poderes de Herrscher, y logrando abrir un portal para poder regresar a casa, en la parte de la saga del Agente Perdido.**

 **Es una idea claro, ahora como habrán visto los Quinque Draco aparecieron y están ayudando uno que otro en su entrenamiento, además se vio a Ragnarok y….alguien más que logro atrapar los restos de su alma. Seguro muchos ya saben quién es. Los Septem Archangely no aparecerán hasta la parte final de la saga de la Sociedad de Almas, y de por si les digo que incluso Yamamoto le tendrá miedo a Kymael y su grupo.**

 **Como sea, ahora sigue El Puño Invencible que Rompe el Destino, estaba animándome a que Ryofu se conociera con Ryuken un poco antes solo un encuentro pequeño, por ahora solo será lo puse en el capítulo 3 de Mad Paradox en la Escuela Magica. Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
